Descubriendo lo Obvio (spoiler s2)
by Junengrey
Summary: Un conjunto de verdades se revelan al rededor de Adrien, Marinette, Nathaniel y Juleka, personas fuera y cerca de su entorno tienen cierta conexión con los protagonistas, mucha intriga, y crudas verdades están a la orden del día, y Lila no llega precisamente a mejorar las cosas ¿Que secreto esconde ella y el oportuno Vincenst Asa? Adrinette y otras parejas. (la ilustración es mía)
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy yo de nuevo, pero esta vez con un fanfic de Miraculous Ladybug .. Cabe destacar que los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que son Propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Heroes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era verano, la panadería de Tom y Sabine estaba cerrada porque sus dueños estaban de viajes para expandir sus productos por más lugares de Europa, por lo tanto la hija de ellos dos es decir Marinette Dupain Cheng, estaba sola en su casa, ordenando y limpiando todo, para que estuviera listo para cuando sus padres volvieran del largo viaje,

Como eran vacaciones de verano, no había mucha clientela, ya que la gente no suele comer cosas como pan caliente, los días calurosos, por lo que Marinette tenía los días libres, para adelantar las tareas que habían dejado sus maestros para cuando abrieran el trimestre, tal vez diseñar algún que otro atuendo, o bien salir con su amiga Alya, que la invitaba a veces a tomar un helado.

Marinette parecía estar al fin relajada, al fin feliz, no habían akumas por varios días por lo que no había sido necesario transformarse en Ladybug por días, lo que la tenía de buen humor, aunque eso no significaba que extrañaba a cierto gatito, es decir a Chat Noir, aunque como AMIGOS, y también por la falta de clases extrañaba a su amor platónico (o más bien casi) Adrien Agreste.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, él era el único decepcionado porque la panadería no abría, no solo bastaba que el chef de su mansión le controlara la dieta por órdenes de su padre, ahora su panadería favorita estaba cerrada.

El no se había dado por enterado hasta que fue al lugar, sin embargo, el quiso aprovechar el momento de todas formas, ya que estaba allí vería si estaba Marinette en el lugar, después de todo era su amiga, su compañera de clase y experta en los vídeo juegos, en una de esas podría jugar unas cuantas partidas con ella, y el momento era ideal, ya que por esas suertes del destino tenía 2 semanas libres, y su padre estaba de viaje de negocios y Nathalie de vacaciones, el único que no tomaba vacaciones era su guarda espaldas (El gorila le decía él) pero no era como si a él le importara que Adrien se quisiera divertir, de hecho el joven siempre sentía que se podía escapar más fácil del gorila, porque lo veía medio despistado, a estas alturas su guarda espalda ya lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, por flojera de andar persiguiéndolo, el era muy fuerte, pero poco ágil, ya no se iba a esforzar más de la cuenta.

Se dispuso a tocar el timbre de la puerta que daba a la entrada de la casa de Marinette, por extraño que pareciera el estaba entre ansioso y nervioso esperando que la ya mencionada abriera la puerta.

Marinette por su parte se sintió interrumpida, ya que estaba justo bocetando algunos diseños para proyectos futuros, decidió resignada dirigirse a la puerta de la casa a abrir, podría ser Alya que quizás no tenía nada que hacer, puesto que con la ausencia de los Akumas, no había nada que publicar en el Ladyblog.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, Adrien estaba allí algo sonrojado, lo que ella atribuyo al calor de la época, se puso algo nerviosa por la presencia del chico, por no ser los suficientemente cortes como para ofrecerle algún refresco como mínimo así que empezó… como siempre a tartamudear torpemente.

-"Ho.. hola Adrien, ¿Qué haces aquí?, digo … no, no es que me moleste, digo, no quieres beberme…. Digo beber un refresco, te vez… calient… digo acalorado"- Invitaba como siempre, la torpe de Marinette.

Adrien siempre se preguntaba porque actuaba así de nerviosa, sin embargo no ignoro la invitación de su compañera de clases, por lo que accedió amablemente agradeciéndole por su preocupación.

-"Gracias Marinette, la verdad estaba de paso, lamento molestarte, debes estar ocupada, de todas formas acepto tu invitación"-Trato de sonar tranquilo, pero algo le estaba inquietando, sobretodo porque no veía a sus padres cerca, es decir estaban ellos dos solos en la casa de la chica, eso más que asustarlo le daba una sensación de adrenalina a la que se volvería adicto sin darse cuenta.

Marinette saco una lata de refresco de la nevera, se la dio a Adrien, un poco tímida aún porque no esperaba la repentina presencia del rubio sin previo aviso en su casa, más estando sola… se dispuso entonces a preguntar..

-"Y… bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, la panadería está cerrada y mis padres no volverán hasta la vuelta de clases, no creo que vengas a comprar algo ¿o sí?"- preguntó asumiendo de manera automática (Con algo de certeza) que era la única razón por lo que el chico estaba allí, y la verdad es que no estaba tan equivocada, salvo que Adrien podría haberse ido una vez se diera cuenta que la tienda estaba cerrada, pero no fue así, y eso le intrigaba de cierta forma.

-"La verdad, si vine por eso al principio, pero no tenía nada que hacer en la tarde y hace mucho que no te veía así que me gustaría, si tu quieres no sé, Jugar vídeo juegos, o tal vez.. Solo charlar y ver cosas por internet"- Lo de jugar vídeo juegos sonaba tentador pero la consola del living estaba teniendo fallas, lo de subir a la habitación sería algo bueno de no ser que a Marinette se le olvido sacar un par de fotos de Adrien y de el fondo de pantalla… por lo que tuvo que inventar una escusa rápido….

-"Tengo que ordenar la pieza.. No me demoro.. Nada.. Mientras puedes no sé ver la televisión"- Dijo un tanto nerviosa, la joven azabache.

-"Si quieres te puedo ayudar!"- Se apresuró a decir el joven a lo que la chica negó casi violentamente y se fue tropezando con algunos escalones torpemente pero levantándose de todos modos…

Adrien por su parte se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que Marinette terminara "el orden de la pieza", no prendió la tv, pero se puso navegar por el blog de la escuela François Dupont, desde su celular, ese blog era administrado por Alya, e incluía foros de discusión..Cuando vio que había una notificación de nuevo post en el subforo de "Alumnos nuevos" .. la curiosidad lo invadió y pinchó para ver quiénes eran los nuevos alumnos…algunos alumnos osaban a hacer sus propios tópicos presentándose le llamó la atención un post que tenía por título "Hola soy Kagami, alumna nueva" le pareció familiar que la nueva alumna se presentara con un "alias" japonés, ya que en el Ladyblog (también administrado por Alya) habían muchos usuarios usando nombres japoneses en honor al anime, de hecho Adrien es fan de ese género y de la cultura oriental, aunque en el Ladyblog postea como " Black-Cat"…según el por un manga que leyó, pero todos sabemos que no tiene mucha originalidad para su alias virtual…cuando se metió al tema de discusión iniciada por la dicha usuaria pudo leer que ella en si es japonesa, y que esta de intercambio por un periodo semestral…hablo un poco de su cultura, y que la trajo a Francia…Adrien sintió interés en conocerla, pero no de la forma que ustedes piensan, sino más bien por conocer la cultura…siguió navegando en el foro de las presentaciones cuando apareció una nueva que se iniciaba con un "Hola" a secas….

Se metió para saber quién era y leyó lo siguiente:

-"No soy muy bueno con las presentaciones, pero mi hermana menor me presiono a su manera a que me presentara, soy Luka Couffaine, y estaré en 3er año de preparatoria, soy hermano de Juleka, aunque sé que muchas ya me conocen..Como saben, tengo fama de no tener paciencia con los buscapleitos, y fue una de las razones por la que me echaron de la otra prepa…pero no soy un mal tipo, solo no me gusta que tíos pervertidos miren mucho a mi hermana, y la verdad fue por eso que me echaron, porque un tío de mi insti la estaba acosando y bueno, no soy de esos que solucionan esa clase de problemas..con palabra, sé que no soy bueno con las presentaciones, por lo que creo que mi presentación puede causar algún revuelo, … a los que piensan acercarse a mi hermana con esas intenciones , os las veréis conmigo chicos, tengo antecedentes de pelea , podéis buscar en otros foros o googlear para saber de mis hazañas, saludos"

Más abajo había una respuesta de Juleka que decía

-"Hermano, por dios..borra eso… amate un poco"-

-"Tu me pediste a tu manera que me presentara, yo me presento a mi manera, estamos a mano"- Respondió el misterioso joven…

Adrien estaba un poco aturdido con este post, pensaba que el tipo de verdad era un rebelde, un desvergonzado, pero le agradaba la idea de que defendiera a Juleka de esa forma, aunque tal vez siendo Adrien el de la situación el quizás actuaría de una forma más racional evitando alguna pelea, el era un chico tranquilo, aunque él no tenía hermanas que proteger , lo más cercano a "hermana" que tenía era Chloe, pero ella sabía defenderse bastante bien sola, es más a veces ella misma salía de los problemas que ella misma causaba…aunque últimamente estaba cambiando y para bien…por otro lado pensó..¿a quién defendería en su lugar si hipotéticamente se encontraba en peligro?.. y la imagen de Marinette se le vino a la mente, pero su conclusión cambio al imaginarse el contexto de un pervertido persiguiendo a Marinette… seguramente actuaría igual o peor que Luka…por lo que la faceta de tranquilo no sería más que una máscara …eso ya lo tenía claro si era Chat Noir cuando mostraba su verdadera personalidad, pero hay veces que las personalidades tienen varios matices…y no le agrado imaginarse a Marinette en ese contexto…

Marinette volvió y lo invito a pasar a su habitación…jugaron vídeo juegos navegaron por internet, y cuando se aburrieron y les dio hambre bajaron a la sala de estar a ver televisión…y Adrien soltó de repente.

-"Sabes que llegaron dos alumnos nuevos a la preparatoria, estaba leyendo el foro"-

-"Si, Juleka me conto que su hermano estará en la preparatoria, es un chico extraño pero agradable..a su manera"- Soltó sin pensar que Adrien, esa opinión le estaba causando un poco de estragos en su corazón….

¿Qué era eso?... ¿Por qué le molestaba que Marinette tuviera una opinión positiva de ese chico?, y no, no solo de él, también por alguna extraña razón odiaba, cuando la chica adulaba el talento en el dibujo de Nathaniel…y sobretodo odiaba cuando él se sonrojaba ante este acto, prácticamente toda la clase sabía de los sentimientos del pelirrojo, por la azabache, no era un secreto gracias Chloe..pero Marinette no dejó de hablarle por ello… y eso le molestaba demasiado…¿Que era lo que sentía entonces entonces? …..

Primer episodio… y lo estoy basando un poco en la segunda temporada…esperaré un poco para ver cómo es físicamente y psicológicamente el hermano mayor de Juleka, para describirlo y mezclaré esta personalidad que le puse, con la que le darán en la serie…en cuanto a Kagami…me imagino que como es japonesa tenderá ser más amable y reservada así que los dejo allí….


	2. Conversación de Nathaniel con Juleka

Hola, este es el "segundo episodio", lo digo entre comillas, porque transcurre al mismo tiempo en donde Adrien está con Marinette en la casa de esta última, como aún no sabemos cómo será Luka, no puedo decir mucho o nada de él, sin embargo si puedo inventar actividades paralelas al estudio que pueda llegar a tener, ya si en la serie a él le interesa otra cosa, puedo agregarlo también…este episodio se titula "Conversación entre Nathaniel y Juleka", esto es para poner todo el contexto de la historia, ya que no solo quiero escribir Adrinette en este fanfic…tengo otros planes para esta historia… quiero agregarle muchos personajes de la serie, sus pensamientos, y sus procesos de maduración ya sea para bien o a su propia perdición…sin más comencemos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y

 **Capitulo 2  
"Conversación entre Nathaniel y Juleka"**

El verano era abrazador en general, aunque la gente solía solucionar eso con helados, o ropa más ligera, era una lástima que a Juleka Coffaine le gustara la ropa oscura, y el estilo gótico, por que el color negro solía atraer mucho más calor, generalmente ella evitaba salir esos días, pero la verdad es que estaba bastante aburrida y sin paciencia porque su hermano la molestaba con cualquier tontera, si bien agradecía a veces que su hermano la protegiera de pervertidos, resulta que a veces llegaba a exagerar porque pensaba que cualquier chico que se le acercará tenía doble intención, hasta de Nathaniel pensaba eso al principio, pero entre Juleka, Rose y el ya mencionado pelirrojo, le habían aclarado que solo eran amigos y compañeros de clases.

Nathaniel por lo general no era una persona muy paciente para soportar injusticias o actitudes ridículas, de hecho, hasta a Marinette, su amor platónico, se dio la libertad más de una vez de criticarla por los errores que cometía, era un chico con carácter a pesar de que su personalidad solía mostrarse tímida o callada, era certero a la hora de decir lo que pensaba, no tenía pelos en la lengua, el era un joven honesto...a veces también perdía un poco la paciencia con el hermano de su amiga, pero lo entendía bastante bien… y lo conocía, ya que Nathaniel solía no solo dibujar las caratulas de la banda donde Luka era vocalista e Ivan era él baterista (y escritor de las canciones) además hace poco había aceptado ser el nuevo guitarrista de esta banda, la guitarra era otra de sus actividades, no estaba totalmente convencido al principio, porque eso significaría soportar al hermano de Juleka, pero más que nada lo hizo por Juleka y Rose, ambas se veían sumamente entusiasmadas con la idea, por lo que Nathaniel terminó aceptando dicha proposición.

Juleka quedo con Nathaniel en la casa de él para conversar, ambos estaban aburridos, la chica necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y básicamente que alguien escuchara sus descargos por su hermano, y Nathaniel podría ser la persona indicada para que la chica calmara un poco su mal humor, con concejos más honestos, y más racionales, después de todo si bien era un chico sumamente soñador, si tenía los pies bien puesto en la tierra a la hora de decir lo que le parecía y lo que no.

Nathaniel estaba en su taller personal, en su casa y sintió un llamado a la puerta..

- _"Adelante"-_

- _"Hola Nathaniel, ¿cómo va esa pintura?-_ Pregunto de manera coloquial Juleka…

 _-"Supongo que bien, pero no es de la pintura que has venido hablar ¿verdad?-_ Fue al grano…

Juleka no era buenas con las palabras, pero Nathaniel tenía la habilidad de más o menos descifrar lo que ella quería decir, la conocía súper bien, no solo a ella si no a su contexto en general y su vida con su hermano, y además el también había leído la "gran noticia" en el foro del blog de la escuela…por lo que sabía que Juleka hablaría de ello…o al menos lo intentaría, pero Nathaniel comenzó con una especie de monologo interrogatorio interpretando a la perfección los pensamientos de su mejor amiga…

 _-"Veamos, estas preocupada de que tu hermano, al venir a clases a nuestra escuela, le agarre mala a todos tus compañeros, por cualquier motivo que se te acerque, Kim, para pedirte el cuaderno de matemáticas, Adrien por si quiere que lo maquilles (prospecto de homosexual encubierto), Max por si necesitas que te explique física, Nino por si quiere pedirte algún disco de "Darkwave" que tanto le gustan, no contemos a Ivan porque ya sabe que él es novio de Mylene y se conocen y sabe que él no sería capaz ni de hablarte de hecho, ya sabes, casi nunca habla, y por último estoy yo, pero yo no cuento porque ya sabe que yo soy solo tu amigo y tu también lo tienes claro… vamos Juleka, sabes que la única manera que el deje de exagerar con los chicos está más que clara"-_

 _-"… ¿Cual?..."-_ Respondió inexpresiva pero con una curiosidad furiosa en su interior.

 _-"Que le digas que eres lesbiana, y que estas enamorada de Rose, dile la verdad chica, no pierdes nada"-_ La animo con entusiasmo el pelirrojo..

 _-"No puedo, ni siquiera Rose lo sabe, mi hermano es boca floja, y probablemente o la quiera espantar, o de paso le dirá mis sentimientos, además ni siquiera sé si a ella le gusto…"-_ Se lamento un poco la chica de negro.

 _-"Oh vamos, no has visto como te mira, es una chica que te quiere mucho, a tal punto de defenderte de Chloe"-_

 _-"Esta bien, te prometo que pensaré como hacer las cosas pero si me prometes algo…o más bien si me contesta unas dudas que tengo"-_ Soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios…

 _-"Esta bien, supongo que es justo"-_ Respondió el artista.

 _-"Siempre que me das tus monólogos de sermones he visto que insultas a Chloe continuamente, pero esta vez el insulto entre paréntesis se lo llevo el pobre de Adrien…se puede saber a qué se debe aquello, quiero la respuesta de ambos"-_ Soltó esta vez con malicia con la impresión que había descubierto Europa.

Nathaniel se puso un poco nervioso, pero como dijimos, el era un chico sumamente honesto, por lo que no se negó a responder…

 _-"Pues de Chloe después de invitarme a su baile, no puedo decir nada de ella, al menos está intentando madurar, a su manera, pero lo está intentando de todos modos, no puedo odiarla por ello, se lo mucho que le cuesta ser amable con el resto, lo intenta al menos …_

 _En cuanto a Adrien, es un tema que es de cierto modo personal, pero como ya todos saben por culpa de Chloe y bueno, entre tú y yo no hay muchos secretos, es que la verdad me está molestando mucho su cercanía con Marinette, no te lo voy a negar, sin embargo, no voy a intervenir en ello, no me corresponde, se ve que la más feliz es Marinette, y principalmente me conformo con eso…..que ella sea feliz…aunque no perderé la oportunidad de molestarlo con algún apodo o insulto en mis monólogos existencialistas, pero no puedo hacerlo tan cruelmente al menos frente a ella, puede que me odie y es lo que menos quiero"-_ Finalizo su monologo con una resignada sonrisa..

Nathaniel sabía que lo de Marinette era batalla perdida, no estaba feliz con que Adrien se le acercará, pero se sentía incapaz de intervenir para que Marinette terminara enojándose con él, en el fondo Nathaniel, deseaba más la felicidad de Marinette que la propia, y eso lo hacía un chico sumamente maduro…

***

Mientras tanto en la casa de Marinette, Adrien estaba absorto en la chica que estaba preparando otros bocadillos, mientras la radio sonaba y de pronto sono esa canción romántica que ambos bailaron en la fiesta de Chloe, lo que causo que ambos se sonrojaran furiosamente…a lo que Adrien vio en este momento una oportunidad de interrumpir a la azabache…

 _-"Marinette…."-_ Soltó con una timidez encantadora el rubio..

- _"Di.. dime"- Respondió la chica.._

Pero no hubo respuesta verbal por parte del rubio, se le acerco súbitamente, la tomo como en el baile, pero no como en el principio de este, si no en la posición como habían quedado una vez que Alya había intervenido amablemente entre los dos en aquella oportunidad.

Marinette estaba roja, más roja que su Kwami, mientras que Adrien al estar en condiciones similares, se estaba concentrando en su aroma, rayos que olía bien, era adictivo, la música no ayudaba en que el muchacho pudiera tomar el control de sus emociones, estaba completamente absorto en la piel de su mejilla, que rosaba con la suya, en los latidos del corazón de la chica que pareciese que habían aumentado su velocidad, en su respiración agitada producto de los nervios, esos satisfactorios nervios...si seguía así iba a terminar por volverse loco, sin embargo la imagen de Ladybug apareció en su mente lo que lo obligó a soltarla, pero de manera delicada, ya que aún pensando en su Lady, le era difícil quitar distancia de Marinette….

 _-"Yo… lo siento Marinette…yo no quería, no quería molestarte… yo lo siento"-_ Empezó a balbucear torpemente el chico..

 _-"No te preocupes, no me molesta… Adrien…yo"-_ Iba a hablar pero justo tocaron el timbre…

Marinette se dirigió a la puerta raudamente producto de los nervios, abrío la dichosa puerta que los interrumpió, encontrándose a Alya y a Nino en esta, lo bueno de ello es que no se sentiría tan nerviosa con la presencia de estos chicos en la casa junto con Adrien… no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.


	3. Titulo largo (más abajo)

Hola de nuevo chicos, se estreno el nuevo episodio Riposte, con la aparición de Kagami por lo que acortaré un poco la escena de Alya y Nino dentro de la casa de Marinette…pero trataré de darle un sentido... Disclaimer, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Heroes.

Capitulo 3

" **Consecuencias, Advertencias, Manipulación con mentiras y defensor inesperado"**

Los 4 chicos estaban conversando animadamente, Alya no perdía la oportunidad de molestar a Marinette y a Adrien de manera descarada, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran, sin embargo, Adrien no decía nada al respecto…solo se dejaba llevar por el momento al igual que Marinette, la tarde pasó rápido y uno a uno se fueron de la casa de la azabache, Adrien fue el último, quien se despidió tímidamente de la chica….

Las semanas pasaron, entre medio el cumpleaños de Marinette, en donde sus amigos, demostraron un tal amor por la azabache que no dudaron en arriesgar sus vidas para salvarla de su abuela akumatizada, ni el que Alya, que había sido la primera en convertirse en carbón después de defender a su amiga, ante la mirada de sus compañeros, los pudo detener, todos sabían las consecuencias y aún así arriesgaron sus vidas por la chica incluso Kim quien luchó hasta el final, Adrien quien se había convertido en Chat Noir, la salvó a su manera, pero esto podría haber causado algunos malos entendidos….pero Adrien le hizo un regalo especial a Marinette, por lo que ella no noto que su amigo había "desaparecido".

Por otro lado, las vacaciones habían terminado, Marinette decidió meterse a las clases de esgrima, y la llegada de Kagami, no había pasado desapercibida por nadie, todo el establecimiento estaba hablando de ella, y de la batalla que tuvo contra Adrien incluso estaban rumoreando que ellos podrían hacer buena pareja, Marinette al respecto estaba bastante triste, ya que esos rumores solo la desmotivaban mucho más, y le daban fuerza a esas dolorosas palabras que había pronunciado Adrien , ante Kagami, cuando fue salvada del Akuma "Ella es solo una amiga"…Marinette ante ello, decidió alejarse de Adrien, sus palabras dolieron a tal punto, que Marinette lo estaba evitando.. Esto no pasó desapercibido, ni para Alya ni para Nino, ni para alguien más que miraba molesto al rubio…

Alya y Nino intentaron sacarle información a Adrien, pero este no sabía porque Marinette estaba actuando así con él, y tanto Alya como Nino, no podían revelarle los sentimientos de la azabache hacia él, y también Adrien estaba un tanto desconcertado y triste, su amiga lo estaba evitando, y no sabía porque estaba sintiendo ese vacío en su interior, la quería mucho, era su amiga, ¿pero a tal punto de sentirse vacío?... tomo asiento en una de las bancas del patio tratando de aclarar sus ídeas, cuando el pelirrojo Nathaniel le llamo…

 _-"Agreste, tengo que hablar contigo…."-_ Hablo de manera seria y demandante el artista…

Adrien asintió en silencio, no era amigo del pelirrojo, pero sabía que él estaba interesado en la azabache y que además era uno de sus grandes amigos…¿Podría el saber la razón de la actitud de su amiga?...

 _-"¿Dónde rayos te habías metido en el cumpleaños de Marinette, cuando su abuela akumatizada la ataco?"-_ Preguntó Nathaniel, con una seriedad desafiante y de cierto modo escalofriante para el rubio…

Adrien no podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que era Chat Noir, a nadie de hecho, pero tampoco tuvo una buena escusa para justificar su ausencia ante esa pregunta, por lo que calló y se puso más cabizbajo, Nathaniel notó la tristeza en el rostro del chico, ¿culpa?...

 _-"No pretendo juzgarte, ya que no todos tienen el valor, para arriesgar sus vidas, por una amiga, o por la persona que se ama, sin embargo, ¿no crees que esa puede ser la razón por la cual Marinette te ha estado evitando todo este tiempo?"-_ Cuestiono el pelirrojo…

 _-"Marinette no podría enojarse con algo como eso, ella hubiera preferido que tanto yo como tú y los demás estuviesen a salvo"-_ Contesto Adrien, pero el vacío que estaba en su interior se intensificaba ante la interrogante del pelirrojo…quien a su vez le encontró sentido a sus palabras, Adrien tenía razón, pero aún así para Nathaniel, Adrien seguía siendo un cobarde…

- _"Aún así pienso que eres un cobarde, no puedo hablar por los sentimientos de Marinette, eso no me corresponde, pero no solo pienso que tenga que ver el hecho de tu ausencia en el incidente de su cumpleaños, supongo que ya has oído los rumores que corren con respecto a ti y a esa japonesa de la espada, no me mal interpretes pero, no creo que a Marinette le haga mucha gracia, que después de bailar románticamente con ella en la fiesta de Chloe, que le hayas regalado un brazalete y que a las semanas después estos rumores corran como la pólvora, Adrien, no quiero ser majadero pero, ¿no crees que estás jugando con fuego?, Marinette siempre ha sido una buena amiga contigo, detallista, leal y aún así jamás ha intentado ilusionarte o conquistarte para después hacer como que nada pasará.. y que de pronto corran esos rumores.. supongamos por ejemplo, que ella tiene esa clase de gestos contigo, y que luego corran rumores que por ejemplo este saliendo conmigo, no es ni un secreto que a mí me gusta Marinette de hecho, pero dime, ¿te agrada la idea, de que ella al ser atenta contigo de cierta forma, luego se crean rumores de que ella este saliendo conmigo, acaso… te agradaría Agreste?"-_ Interrogó con frialdad el artista…

Logró que Adrien abriera los ojos en seco ante tal hipotética situación, y no le agradó la idea en lo absoluto, por lo que pudo entender cómo se sentía su amiga, pero aún así no lo relaciono con sus sentimientos, más bien pensó con culpa, que Marinette, podría haber pensado que él la estaba seduciendo de manera frívola como si fuera una de las tantas mujeres que le seguían, se sentía culpable, pero lo que el ignoraba, y que también Nathaniel ignoraba era que a Marinette le dolía una frase en especifico del rubio , una que ni uno de los dos presentes sabía que la azabache había escuchado "Ella es solo una amiga"….y lo peor de todo es que no sabían que no lejos de allí escondida se encontraba una italiana de largos cabellos, liso, escuchando todo… Lila Rossi, estaba escuchando todo atentamente….

Para Lila Rossi no era un secreto que Adrien y Marinette se estaban complementando demasiado, había visto fotografías del baile de Chloe en el blog de la escuela, y una foto en particular le había provocado furia, celos y ganas de acabar con la franco-china, Lila en si no estaba enamorada de Adrien, solo lo buscaba para obtener prestigio y fama, Lila es esa clase de chica que no aman a nadie más que a sí mismas, pero que si alguien se acerca a su objeto de deseo, o más bien su peldaño a su "éxito" a base de mentiras, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por quitarle del camino, Lila tenía esa particular personalidad psicopática, no veía a Adrien como un amor platónico, ella solo lo veía como un objeto, un trofeo, y si alguien osaba tocar ese trofeo, tenía que apartarlo, ese trofeo debía estar solo, vulnerable para manipularlo a su antojo, como hacen los psicópatas sociales con sus víctimas, ella aspiraba a crear una relación tipo "síndrome de Estocolmo" con el rubio y para ella con esas características a la vista, sabía que Adrien era ingenuo, y prácticamente ella olía un aire de carencia afectiva en el rubio…los psicópatas sociales suelen tener un gran olfato para detectar a sus posibles víctima…

Por otro lado estaba esa molesta esgrimista asiática, que apareció de sorpresa, opacando la fama de Lila, y además esos rumores, por lo tanto, Marinettte y Kagami, ya eran prácticamente declaradas estorbo para la italiana…ante este pensamiento sonrío, y se le ocurrió un plan…no por nada ella se declaraba egocéntricamente a sí misma, "una gran manipuladora", y con la información que escucho de la conversación de estos dos chicos podía sacar un gran provecho, solo tenía que hacer su mejor provocación, es decir, su mejor actuación…

Busco a la nueva estudiante de esgrima, la encontró en los camerinos y se le acerco con mucha confianza, la saludo amablemente, haciendo su mejor actuación de chica amistosa, ya que por dentro, Kagami era considerada un estorbo…

 _-"Hola, mucho gusto soy Lila Rossi, supe lo de la batalla, me pareces una chica muy talentosa, no cualquiera se puede enfrentar de esa manera a Adrien Agreste"-_ Trato de sonar lo más dulce posible…

Kagami, era una chica llena de confianza en si misma, pero ese exceso de confianza, esta vez podría jugarle en su contra….por lo que agradeció el cumplido de la Italiana…

 _-"He escuchado los rumores, de que ustedes harían una excelente pareja, lástima que Adrien esté interesado en Marinette, no es una buena chica sabes, supe que ella es de esas que conquistan chicos y luego los deja… ya sabes Nathaniel sufrio eso y fue terrible, toda la escuela lo supo… no te fíes de Marinette, ella podría tratar de quitarte, ya sabes… del camino"-_ Solto Lila con un magnetismo puro, ya sabemos que los psicópatas tienden a ser sumamente convincentes…

Kagami no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Adrien, le agradaba el chico, pero recién lo estaba conociendo, por lo que no le afecto mucho el tema de los celos, sin embargo, sintió lastima por Adrien, ante esta mentira (que ella ignoraba que era una mentira de hecho), y sintió rabia por Marinette… por lo que le pregunto a Lila…

- _"Y dime… ¿qué propones?"-_ Pregunto de manera seria…

- _"Evitar a toda costa que Marinette se acerque a Adrien o viceversa, ya que eres su nueva amiga, no te será difícil alejarlo de esa seduce hombres"-_ Fingió preocupación para sonar más convincente la italiana….Kagami asintió y acepto el trato… sin embargo ambas ignoraban a una chica rubia, Chloe , estaba escondida tras los casilleros, y no solo había escuchado a Lila y a Kagami planear la estrategia….lo había grabado todo en el celular…

Si bien a Chloe no le agradaba en lo absoluto Marinette, ya estaba harta de Lila, y sus aires de grandeza, además ya había sospechado que Lila era una mentirosa, el solo hecho de que dijera que "Marinette era un seduce hombres" hasta a la rubia le parecía surrealista, Marinette hasta para ella era inocente, torpe e ingenua… jamás podría seducir a Adrien aunque se lo propusiera, le parecía "ridículo, totalmente ridículo" como solía expresarse siempre y por primera vez, por esta vez, decidió ayudar a la azabache, le mando un mensaje de texto a Alya, sabía que la morena protegería a su amiga…

-" _Alya, necesito que reproduzcas este vídeo en tu celular a solas, sé que no soy de fiar para ti, pero a la panadera de tu amiga le están a punto de hacer una canallada, supongo que te interesa saber, que la mitómana de Lila, está tras su cabeza, adjunto en este mensaje de texto la evidencia, nos vemos en la biblioteca, tenemos que planear algo…"_

Alya al recibir el mensaje estaba junto a Nino, quedó perpleja, ante tal situación, se excuso con Nino y fue al baño de mujeres, reprodujo el vídeo y sintió unas nauseas de odio absoluto, ese sentimiento de injusticia que no soportaba Alya, por otra parte, estaba gratamente sorprendida de que Chloe estuviera intentando ayudar a Marinette… por lo que le iba responder, pero enseguida llego una continuación del mensaje…

 _-"PD: Ni se te ocurra decirle a la panadera que pienso ayudarla, no es mi estilo ser amable con ella, te pido que guardes el secreto"-_

Continuará…. 


	4. Reflexión, investigación, descubrimiento

Hola de nuevo… ahora que salió mejor traducido el episodio puedo escribir mejor de este, en este episodio veremos un poco del pensamiento de Kagami, personalmente no creo que sea una mala chica, se ve un personaje interesante, aunque no me gusta mucho su apariencia facial, podrían trabajar más en ello, lo que sí, me recordó mucho a O-Ren Ishii de Kill Bill…

Discleimer: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, son Propiedad de Thomas Astruc y compañía…(Zag, toei, etc).

 **Capitulo 4  
Reflexión, investigación,descubrimiento..**

 **(Palabras mal escuchadas)**

La verdad de las cosas es que Marinette, estaba sobreactuando con su pesimismo, sin recordar las palabras exactas de la frase que había escuchado salir de la boca de Adrien, es verdad que Adrien dijo que eran amigos, pero nunca dijo la palabra "solo somos…amigos", en realidad la interrogante había sido otra, pero como Marinette estaba visiblemente celosa y se sentía opacada de verdad con Kagami, mal interpreto todo, incluso creyó oír lo que creía que oyó , pero como estaba lejos, se produjo lo que comúnmente se conoce como "el síndrome del voz a voz" aunque con menos involucrados, solo ella en este caso, ni siquiera se dio la oportunidad de esuchar a Tikki que la animaba, de manera certera, diciéndole "es un buen comienzo"….Marinette a veces pecaba de exagerar todo y suponer todo de manera pesimista…solo que Alya o Tikki siempre estaban allí para brindarle ánimos.

*************Flashback (Lo que realmente se dijeron Adrien y Kagami)******************

- _"Marinette quiso ser dulce conmigo al darme la victoria"-_ Le aclaraba el rubio a la japonesa..Explicando que lamentaba que por esa decisión ella hubiera sido declarada la perdedora de ese combare.

Kagami entendió que Adrien apreciaba mucho a la franco-china, eso le produjo mucha ternura, a lo que le dijo…

- _"Se ve que la aprecias mucho, ¿acaso, ella te gusta?"-_ Interrogo de manera que el rubio pudiera confesarle así los sentimiento por la aspirante a diseñadora de vestuario…."

Adrien se puso nervioso, sabía perfectamente a que se refería Kagami, pero él no estaba seguro de si ese sentimiento, era parecido al que sentía por Ladybug

- _"Pues, Sí, ella puede ser algo torpe a veces, pero ADEMÁS ES UNA GRAN AMIGA"-_ Se puso algo nervioso, al responder, Kagami tomo eso como un" sí", aunque también logró notar que Adrien no estaba consciente de sus sentimiento por la Azabache de coletas, por lo que no le pareció prudente seguir indagando en el fondo del corazón del chico… a lo que ella respondió….

- _"Entonces, estaré encantada de conocer a tu "amiga" Marinette"-_ Se retiró, se despidió y prometió revancha en el combate de esgrima…

****************************fin del flashback********************************

Por otra parte Kagami, estaba pensando seriamente en la proposición de Lila, si bien en un principio creyó ciegamente en lo que la Italiana le había dicho sobre Marinette, había algo para la japonesa, que simplemente, no cuadraba….recordó que Adrien se había referido a ella como alguien "un poco torpe" y luego intento contrastar con lo que le dijo Lila, "Seduce hombres" , ¿Como alguien "torpe" puede seducir hombres?, por un momento imagino a esas chicas de anime estereotipadas, como voluptuosas y torpes, y luego la comparó con Marinette, una pequeña risa mental le produjo ese contraste, Marinette no era voluptuosa como ese prototipo de chicas, pero si se veía ingenua y torpe, decidió investigar por su cuenta, pero no dejaría que Lila sospechara de ello, po0r lo que se le ocurrió una gran idea…eso podría funcionar…

Marinette estaba en el banco del patio de la escuela, cuando justo apareció, Adrien para conversar con ella, necesitaba disculparse y decirle que él no estaba intentando seducirle como una conquista frívola, ella valía mucho para él, a tal punto de sentirse vacío si ella no estaba con él, y si lo evitaba….

En otro lado en el segundo piso desde el balcón Lila miraba atentamente todo, para Kagami no pasó desapercibida la imagen de odio de Lila sobre la franco-china, y sabía que Lila estaría esperando su intervención, por lo que decidió actuar como si estuviera obedeciendo a Lila, obviamente su tema de conversación con Adrien no iba a ser lo que Lila le había propuesto, si no que esta vez actuaría por su cuenta.

 _-"Marin…."-_ Iba a decir el rubio cuando la japonesa apareció para interrumpirlo – _"Adrien, tengo que hablar contigo, es personal, quiero que hablemos a solas"-_ Se encargó de mirar tanto a Lila como a Marinette, a la italiana le dedico un gesto de falsa complicidad, mientras que a Marinette, le guiñó un ojo con ternura, esto obviamente sin que Lila lo detectara, después de todo Lila no podía ver su rostro desde el segundo piso…

Marinette por su parte seguía dispuesta a evitar al joven modelo, no tenía ganas de hablar con él, estaba devastada, y más con Kagami llevándoselo quizás donde, los celos no la dejaron captar el mensaje no verbal que la oriental le había dedicado, esto le dolía mucho más…

 _-"Kagami, no quiero sonar grosero, pero me es urgente hablar con Marinette, me ha estado evitando todo este tiempo, parece estar muy triste y necesito arreglar las cosas con ella…han corrido rumores sobre, bueno nosotros dos… me refiero a tu y yo, y me parece que piensa que yo estoy tratando de jugar con ella, y no es el caso, por favor, si quieres hablar sobre cuándo tendremos nuestra revancha, necesito que sea en otra oportunidad"-_ Exclamo el rubio, ya que estaba desesperado ante esta escena, no quería que la japonesa con su reciente intervención terminara por empeorar las cosas.

Pero Kagami negó con la cabeza y le dijo…

-" _No es de la revancha de lo que quiero hablar, solo necesito confirmar, o desmentir varias cosas, me has dicho que ella es una gran amiga, y ya que eres cercano a ella, te quería preguntar, bueno si ella ha intentado, últimamente seducirte, de manera, bueno ya sabes…rayos, es demasiado complicado hablar de estas cosas, sin que se mal interpreten!..."-_ Se quejo la japonesa, pero Adrien si había captado el mensaje, y se mostró incrédulo..

 _-"Marinette… ¿seduciéndome?, jajaja, Marinette "seduce", pero no es como Chloe o Lila"-_ dijo riendo el rubio…

 _-"¿No es como Lila?"-_ Pregunto la japonesa,con esta afirmación ya estaba confirmando que algo raro había con la italiana…

Y así Adrien sin saber que estaba brindándole la respuesta a todo, se dispuso a responder-.

 _-"Pues, si Lila una vez intento seducirme, diciendo que era "amiga de Ladybug" y que ella también era una portadora de…un Miraculous… aunque resulto ser todo mentira, incluso ella resulto ser akumatizada en ese instante, así como te pasó a ti cuando, bueno ya sabes, nos conocimos"-_ Dijo con algo de culpa al recordarle eso a la japonesa….la chica le respondió…

 _-"Adrien, necesito que ayudes a Marinette, esa tal Lila Rossi, me ha propuesto alejarla de ti, acepte en su momento, porque pensé que de verdad ella intentaría jugar contigo, Lila me resulto muy convincente al principio, pero me acordé de cómo la habías descrito tú, y como la vi yo, y no me cuadró del todo al fin y al cabo, aunque la idea de que ella intentara jugar contigo, me segó un poco con la rabia, y estuve por un momento a punto de aceptar… lo siento"-_ Se disculpó apenada la esgrimista…

Adrien, comenzó a sentir mucha rabia en contra de Lila, no le molestaba mucho el hecho de que mintiera sobre sí misma y las personas que decía que ella conocía, suponía que era para tapar una baja autoestima, pero mentir sobre alguien, para perjudicarle le parecía horrible, y a estas alturas del partido, no le parecía descabellado que Lila empezara a iniciar el rumor de que "Kagami y Adrien harían buena pareja", Lila de por sí para Adrien ya era considerada una mentirosa, él sabía que ella era consciente de ello, y que por eso la Italiana intentaría usar a otra chica para alejarlo de Marinette, y eso lo enfurecía aún más, odiaba la idea de alejarse de la franco-china, la consideraba alguien valiosa para él, y ahora comprendía que todo era culpa de esa maldita Italiana….que osaba a manipular a todos, incluso a Kagami en contra de su mejor amiga….decidió hablar entonces con Alya y Kagami presente, le mandó un mensaje a Alya advirtiendo lo que ya sabía, lo que no sabía es que Alya no solo le mandaría la grabación de Chloe sobre el posible complot, el cual le confesó Kagami minutos antes, Alya le mandó otro vídeo, que revelo mucho más de lo que Adrien estaba esperando…

En el vídeo salía la conversación que Lila y Adrien tuvieron en el parque, cuando ella le mintió sobre ser una súper heroína, pero noto que en el vídeo, la italiana voto a la basura, el famoso libro por el cual casi deja de asistir a la escuela, y que de manera habilidosa ella evito , que el buscara el libro en su bolso, comprendió entonces que por culpa de Lila, estuvo a punto de dejar la escuela, su padre lo castigo, su padre fue akumatizado, paso un mal momento de tristeza, todo eso fue culpa de Lila, su furia aumento ante esta revelación…..la furia no lo dejo ver que el libro fue tomado por algo que no se veía en pantalla, y que una voz que le hubiera resultado familiar exclamaba "Tikki Motas" … ya que con lo del libro, dejo inmediatamente de reproducir el vídeo… eso ya era demasiado.

Kagami que también había visto el vídeo, no entendía lo del libro, le pregunto, y Adrien le contó todo, ya los dos estaban artos de descubrir que tan asqueroso podría ser un ser humano a tal punto de querer perjudicar a alguien, ambos estaban asqueados de Lila…

Por su parte Marinette estaba aún sentada en el mismo banco, cuando Lila se le acercó cínicamente, Lila no sospechaba que Marinette era consciente que era una mentirosa profesional, graso error, Marinette era Ladybug, pero Lila no lo sabía, por lo que todo lo que dijera la italiana, iba a ser cuestionado…

 _-"Veo que os habéis peleado, no será que él se ha cansado ya de ti, no te vez tan atractiva como para salir con el después de todo, obviamente se fijará en alguien mejor que tú, lamento decírtelo, pero Kagami, te supera con creces, tu solo eres una principiante en esgrima… ¿Qué intentabas…seducirlo, estar más cerca de él?, solo harás el ridículo querida, mientras más intentes pegarte a él, más se alejará de ti cariño"-_ Su intento de humillación hubiera valido la pena siempre y cuando Marinette no estuviera consciente de que Lila era una mentirosa, y una manipuladora, Marinette podría ser torpe, y a veces muy ingenua, pero desde que Alya le había enseñado a defenderse de esta clase de chusma, ya podía responderle con toda la confianza posible….

- _"¿Qué?, no me diga, que él se fijaría en alguien, no sé, de tu tipo, como decirlo, una mentirosa sin amor propio, que tiene que recurrir a las mentiras para no ser ignorada en el instituto, ya que es consciente que no tiene ni un solo merito por el cual lucirse y pretende no morir ignorada, yo a diferencia de ti no necesito tener la atención de toda la escuela para ser notada, con mis amigos y compañeros que incluso fueron capaces de arriesgar sus vidas en mi cumpleaños para salvarme me basta y me sobra, y no he tenido la necesidad de mentir sobre quien soy para conseguirlos, solo he sido yo misma todo el tiempo, además de que no veo a mis amigos, como peones o trofeos para poder usarlos a mi beneficio, en pocas palabras, no soy como tú!"-_ Le respondió la franco-china de manera desafiante y confiada…ni su pequeña depresión la detuvo ante Lila…

Por otra parte Lila estaba furiosa, no tenía respuesta ante la defensa de la azabache de coletas, y en un impulso por dañarle y no perder ante nada, comenzó a agredirla, tomando del cabello con fuerza, dándole bofetadas, haciéndola caer al piso, Marinette que tenía buenos reflejos pudo esquivar algunos golpes, pero no fue suficiente, ya que la furia de la italiana, la hacía mucho más fuerte, Marinette podría haberse zafado de ella siendo Ladybug, pero eso sería revelar, su identidad ante Lila, lo que ahumentaría mucho más su odio y probablemente podría akumatizarla Howkmoth, otra vez…

Sin embargo los golpes, sobre todo los de palma, no pasaron desapercibidos para los presentes, cuando en ese entonces, Chloe fue corriendo hacia la sala en donde se encontraba Kagami y Adrien…

- _"Adrien!, Lila… Lila está golpeando a Marinette!"-_ Grito desesperada la rubia…

Tanto Kagami como Adrien, abrieron los ojos, Adrien salió corriendo botando algunas sillas en el camino sin tomarle atención, por otra parte Kagami, corrió tras el rubio dispuesta a defender a la chica de ojos azules, y de paso también le pediría disculpas a la chica por haber casi caído en la trampa de Lila…

Cuando Adrien llegó a auxiliar a su amiga, alguien detuvo el brazo de la Italiana, quien iba a arremeter un durísimo golpe en la nuca de Marinette, era Alya, y tras ella estaban sus demás compañeros, Juleka, Mylene,Nino, Nathaniel, Alix, Kim, Max, Ivan, Rose e incluso Sabrina…

Adrien por su parte tomo a Marinette de los hombros para ayudarla a levantarse, y Kagami llegó en el acto, aprovecho que la Italiana estaba inmóvil gracias a la dueña del ladyblog, y le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro….logrando que la Italiana quedara paralizada de la impresión…

Chloe que estaba llegando, fue testigo de ello, comprendió entonces que la japonesa no había cedido completamente ante los engaños de la italiana, y sonrío…

Entonces Kagami habló…

- _"Marinette, quiero pedirte disculpas delante de todos los presentes, Lila, quiso manipularme y hacer que alejara a Adrien de ti, y no creas esos rumores de que "yo y él seríamos una gran pareja", está claro que la que lo invento todo, fue esta tipa… personalmente a modo de mostrar mis disculpas, me ofrezco para defenderte de cualquiera que llegue a intentar lastimarte, mi honor me obliga a defender a las personas dulces como tú , de gente asquerosa como esta"-_ Refiriéndose a Lila, en este último descalificativo-

Lila por su parte se retiró furiosa, no tenía nada que hacer allí, estaba completamente derrotada, y humillada por todos, las palabras de Marinette, que eran verídicas y que fueron corroboradas una vez llegaron todos a defenderla, que Adrien se preocupara de Marinette de forma automática, ignorando completamente a la Italiana, que Alya le hubiera detenido, y por último esa cachetada, acompañada de las disculpas de la japonesa hacia la hija de los dueños de la panadería, se fue escupiendo su furia con maldiciones hacia ambas chicas de cabellera negra azulada…tenía que planear algo, esto no podía quedar así, fue cuando una mariposa negra se poso nuevamente en su falso Miraculous del zorro, y sintió la voz de HowkMoth ofreciéndole, una segunda oportunidad…. Esta vez, ella no fallaría… 

Por otra parte Adrien llevó a la enfermería a Marinette, quien permanecía callada, estaba un poco aturdida por todo lo que había pasado, por una parte estaba lo que ella había creído escuchar del rubio ante Kagami, esa vez, y por otra parte lo que Kagami le había dicho minutos antes a ella, de Adrien seguía un poco decepcionada, pero Kagami la había conmovido, no se sentía capaz de odiarla, le había dado incluso esperanzas, de que quizás la aspirante a diseñadora, si tenía una oportunidad con el rubio, y que no temiera ante la presencia de la nueva esgrimista.

 _-"Marinette…"-_ La llamó Adrien, con un poco de duda, ya que estaba sintiendo miedo de que la chica lo odiara, y que aún pensara de que él estaba intentando ligarla y deshacerse de ella después…

Marinette permaneció en silencio, pero lo miró a los ojos, con cara de interrogación y un deje de tristeza en ellos, Adrien no pudo evitar verla hermosa en ese momento, y si no se controlaba podría cometer el error, de que ella pensará de que después de todo el si estaba intentado ligársela, ya que tenía unas ganas locas de besarla, en ese preciso instante, y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse, y francamente no estaba a siendo fácil, sus dedos se estaban moviendo solos sobre el suave y pálido rostro de la chica, su pulgar se estaba dirigiendo a una zona que él consideraba peligrosa, sus labios color durazno, no estaba frenando sus impulsos cuando, un estruendo sonó cerca de la escuela, y era obvio que eso… era un Akuma.

***************************continuará***********************************

Muchas gracias a todos quienes están siguiendo esta historia, la verdad quiero agradecer a mis nuevos seguidores , y me gustaría hacerlo uno por uno, pero quiero hacerles un trato, dejad vuestros reviews para poderos contestarles de mejor manera, y de manera personalizada, me encanta leeros y que me den ideas para la historia, aún no pongo a Luka, porque aún no aparece, pero lo hará una vez se sepa como es, he leído spoilers pero no definen mucho su verdadera personalidad, lo que sí trataré de complementarlo con lo que ya escribí de él…y a pesar que en la serie , está confirmado que Adrien no sentirá celos por Luka, aquí si planeo hacerlo, pero no como los celos de Marinette con Lila y Chloe, lo haré algo más melancólico… saludos y muchas gracias por leer. 


	5. Ilusión Mental (Kwagatama)

Hola de nuevo.. estuve toda la semana pensando en cómo sería akumatizada, Esta vez Lila, y lo uní con otras piezas y ya tengo la respuesta… sin más que decir disfruten el episodio 5..

* * *

Disclaimer : Personajes propiedad de Thomas Atruc y Jeremy Zag…

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

Ilusión mental

(Kwagatama)

- _"Tengo que irme!"-_ Cortó de forma brusca y fría la azabache, rompiendo el contacto, con el rubio…

Adrien quiso detenerla, pero al mismo tiempo recordó que él era Chat Noir, y que tenía una obligación, defender parís del nuevo akuma.

Marinette, se fue corriendo ignorando algunas marcas de rasguño en las majillas, y la mano femenina estampada en forma de cachetada en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, producto de la paliza de la que fue víctima, por parte de Lila.

Se fue al baño de mujeres, sin notar que el rubio la miraba preocupado, y con la sensación de haber dejado algo muy importante inconcluso.

Una vez llegó, al lavabo femenino, se aseguro que no hubiera nadie, y se transformó en Ladybug, salió rápidamente de allí y con su yoyo, se impulsó para subir al tejado de la escuela para ver mejor el panorama… lo que puso apreciar no fue nada alentador…

Accidentes de tránsito por todas partes, personas arrodilladas con auras oscuras que les rodeaban, pero estaban inmóviles…esto era demasiado extraño…

Por otra parte Adrien aprovechó la soledad de la enfermería de la escuela para transformarse en Chat Noir, quien salió desde la ventana del lugar para posarse en el tejado de la escuela, con la misma intención de Ladybug, y por ello, también pudo percatarse de la misma situación, noto a su Lady, no lejos de allí, se le acerco, y justo cuando ella noto su presencia mientras le saludaba un rayo oscuro atravesó en la cabeza de Chat Noir, sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo…

 _-piiiii…piiiiiii…piiiiiiii…._

El despertador sonó de manera violenta en sus oídos, se reincorporó con esfuerzo en la cama en donde estaba acostado, abrió los ojos con pereza, estaba en su habitación, cuando estuvo a punto de llamar a Plagg, para contarle ese "extraño sueño", la puerta de su habitación sonó…

 _-"Joven Adrien, levántese por favor, necesito que se arregle, vaya a la escuela, y que tome la tarde libre hasta las 8 de la tarde, hoy no hay nada particular en su agenda joven…"-_

Era la voz de Nathalie, se oía… ¿Feliz?.. Eso era raro, generalmente la asistente de su padre, no tenía ni un deje de emoción en su expresar, pero hoy estaba ¿alegre?.. ¿Era eso posible?-…

Llamó sigilosamente a Plagg, pero, este no respondió, le parecía extraña la ausencia de su kwami… pero tenía que empezar el día, por lo que dijo lo que Nathalie le había ordenado…

Salió de su habitación y paso por los pasillos, y encontró a su padre, dando órdenes a sus sirvientes, viendo el menú del día… se notaba algo ansioso, de vez en cuando, se daba una mirada al espejo que decoraba la sala de estar, comprobando su apariencia…Adrien no entendía nada, todos estaban actuando extraño.

Desayunó, se subió al carro y el Gorila, estaba tarareando alegre una canción, que no supo identificar, esto a estas alturas era surrealista…

Llegó a la escuela, entró al salón de clases, saludó a Nino, quien lo saludo como siempre, pero con un deje de frialdad en el saludo…

Saludo a Alya, quien estaba absorta en su celular, supuso que podría ser el "Ladyblog", pero estaba equivocado, iba a saludar a Marinette pero esta no se encontraba, supuso que llegaría tarde…

A la clase entró Lila, quien fue saludada por todos, menos por un pelirrojo que estaba atrás, y menos por Adrien, quien más que querer ser grosero con la chica, estaba extrañado por la presencia de la chica, quien se sentó en el puesto de Marinette, esto ya no podía ser más extraño, así que Adrien intervino..

- _"Oye, ese es el puesto de Marinette!, la vas a dejar sin asiento!"-_ Se quejo en voz alta el rubio, ya no le guardaba ni una simpatía a la morena…

 _-"¿Marinette?"… ¿De quién estás hablando Adrien?.. no hay ni una "Marinette" aquí!-_ Justifico fingiendo inocencia, lo que le pareció mucho más irritante al rubio por lo que levanto la mirada a Alya y dijo…

- _"¿No vas a decirle nada? … Alya!"-_ Exclamo al ver que la morena de anteojos, también lo miraba con extrañeza…

 _-"No hay ni una Marinette en esta clase Adrien… "-_ Eso fue todo lo que dijo, lo que confirmó que algo raro había en esto…no tenía con quien hablar, ni si quiera Kagami, ya que preguntando por ella, tampoco pudo lograr, era como si tanto Kagami, como Marinette no existieran en sus vidas, pero en las recordaba, sobre todo a Marinette, su ausencia en su vida le estaba empezando a provocar unas presiones dolorosas que hacían que le doliera respirar…

No sabía a quién acudir, se estaba desesperando, sin embargo, alguien se le acercó, era Nathaniel, quien le miro y actuando lo más amable posible, le dijo.

- _"Oye viejo, tengo que hablar contigo, se que eres modelo, y como yo soy nuevo en una banda tengo que lucir hermoso, para nuestras fans, necesito tu ayuda con algunos tips, ¿Te parece si nos vernos después?"-_ Se dijo sobreactuando en cuando pronunciaba las palabras _"lucir hermoso", esto ya era demasiado, raro…_ sin embargo Nathaniel le cerró un ojo, a modo de complicidad, y Adrien noto en algo sus intenciones…

Las clases pasaron lentas, y el ambiente era aún más extraño, Mylene e Ivan se ignoraban completamente, Chloe no hablaba, Sabrina tampoco estaba muy pendiente de la rubia, Alix estaba más calmada, Kim se veía con un semblante más frío, Max estaba ocupado siempre en lo suyo, Rose y Juleka se ignoraban también…todo el ambiente era muy frío, no estaban las sonrisas de sus compañeros, no había amistad, no había amor, hasta Nino estaba distante y para que decir Alya, y lo peor de todo, la ausencia de Marinette, le estaba calando en lo más profundo de su ser…

Era un mundo, frío, al que no quería ir….

Se olvidó de lo que prometió con Nathaniel, y a la salida de la escuela, sus pasos lo llevaron por inercia a donde solía estar la Panadería de los padres de Marinette, pero en su lugar, había una casa en ruinas, pero con la puerta abierta, entró y pudo ver que el lugar conservaba sus muebles, pero estos estaban cubiertos de polvo, tela de arañas y se notaban viejos, como si hubieran estado siglos allí acumulando años sin usos… subió a lo que podría ser la habitación de Marinette, no había nada, todo estaba completamente vacío, solo reinaba una oscuridad tenue, con una tenue luz que se colaba en las ventanas mezclada con polvo, y un ambiente melancólico y nostálgico.. un sentimiento parecido a cuando recuerdas una vieja casa en donde vivías en tu niñez, luego te mudas, creces y cuando vuelves, ya no está nada de lo que solías conocer como tu hogar cuando eras niño…así lo trato de describir el rubio en su mente…

Salió de la casa con un sentimiento de vacío y dolor en su pecho, levantó la vista y se encontró con el pelirrojo…

 _-"Sabía que vendrías aquí!"-_ Exclamó Nathaniel….

 _-"¿Acaso tu sabes lo que está pasando?"-_ Cuestionó el joven modelo

 _-"No puedo darte muchos detalles, sin embargo haré lo posible para resumirlo, en estos momentos, tu luces como Adrien Agreste, pero en la realidad, estás transformado en Chat Noir, este no es el mundo real, no es la realidad a la cual perteneces, es una especie de ilusión mental, por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo para seguir explicándote, si el akuma se entera que te estoy ayudando, podría intervenir...en fin te sigo explicando…"-_

Adrien asentía a cada palabra del pelirrojo…

- _"La razón por la que no vez a tu kwami, es porque ya estás transformado, y siendo Adrien aún puedes usar tu "Cataclismo" en esta realidad, sin embargo, al momento en que lo hagas, tendrás que usar tu ataque en la base de esta ilusión…"-_ Nathaniel comenzaba a sentirse sin aire, ya que el akuma de esta oportunidad estaba notando la intervención de esta persona sobre esta ilusión mental, pero el pelirrojo no se rendía y era fuerte, y además había otra fuerza dándole la capacidad de desenvolverse en esta ilusión maligna…

-"¿ _La base de la ilusión?"-_ Preguntó intrigado…

- _"Seguramente, la persona que idea esta ilusión en tu mente, hizo que la base de esta ilusión tomara la forma de algo o alguien importante para ti, alguien a quien nunca te atreverías a hacerle daño"-_ con esto unos dolores de cabeza comenzaban a atacar a Nathaniel quien se retorcía de dolor, siendo socorrido inmediatamente por el rubio….

 _-"Nathaniel!..¿Estás bien?, quieres que te lleve a mi casa?, al hospital?"-_ Preguntó por preocupación… sin embargo Nathaniel negó con la cabeza…

 _-"No hay tiempo Adrien!, debes darte prisa, lo único que puedo decir es que puede que la base de esta ilusión se encuentre en tu mansión a eso de las 8 de la tarde… date prisa!"-_ Diciendo esto Nathaniel desapareció de los brazos de Adrien de forma abrupta….

Adrien no se quedo quieto, estaba asustado, corrió a su mansión, llegó a su habitación , quizás allí podría idear un plan para detener esta realidad e ir a la verdadera, sin embargo, al abrir sentada en la cama, estaba una mujer rubia, de vestido azul, y una mirada apacible y maternal…

Era su madre quien le daba la bienvenida…

*****************************Mientras tanto en la realidad***************************

Ladybug había intentado por todos los medios despertar a Chat Noir del transe del cual era víctima, sin resultado alguno, si usaba su Lucky charm sin luchar junto con Chat Noir, tendría una derrota asegurada, ante una "Dark-volpina", Lila akumatizada, en la versión oscura de su anterior akumatización, quien se reía a carcajadas de Ladybug quien no podía hacer nada, pero Lila tampoco la había atacado, más bien se estaba deleitando del dolor de la heroína quien con lagrimas de desesperación intentaba despertar a Chat Noir…

De pronto recordó la joya que le había dado Tikki para su cumpleaños, se revisó para ver si la llevaba consigo, y así fue, la tomó y miro a su alrededor…

Nathaniel no estaba lejos de la escena cuando Ladybug lo miró y pudo notar como la figura del pelirrojo, en su mente, se tornaba roja, con las motas negras características, de cuando ella usa el Lucky Charm…. Apunto de manera instintiva la joya mirando hacia el dibujante, quien recibió un disparo de luz en la cabeza, cayendo en transe también y siendo socorrido por Rose y Juleka…sin embargo, Nathaniel, era consciente de lo que le había pasado, si bien estaba en trance, pudo calmar a sus amigas, mientras sus ojos se tornaban blancos, y les dijo…

 _-"Tranquilas, estaré bien, necesito ayudar a Ladybug, entrando a la mente de Chat Noir…para sacarlo de ese transe maligno"-_ y Entonces fue así como Nathaniel pudo entrar a la mente del chico vestido de gato.,…

"Dark-Volpina" en ese instante intento atacar a Ladybug, pero como ella sostenía a Chat Noir en sus brazos, Howk Moth la detuvo, y dijo que esperara un poco…

Ladybug se llevo en brazos a Chat Noir, y se acercó a donde estaba Nathaniel en transe junto con Juleka y Rose…

Nathaniel aún en transe, sostuvo a Chat Noir…para hacerlo volver con mayor facilidad…

***********************Mientras tanto en la mente de Adrien*******************

 _-"Madre!"-_ Exclamó un Adrien extrañado

 _-"Tanto tiempo sin verte, no vienes a abrazar a tu madre, dime ¿cómo estuvo tu día?"-_ Pregunto con una jovialidad encantadora la mujer…

Adrien se acerco y sintió el cálido abrazo fraternal de su madre, estaba viva, no podía creerlo, no debía creerlo de hecho, cayó en cuenta de que este mundo era una ilusión, y por lo tanto, su madre seguía desaparecida, pero era tan real, que estaba a punto de llorar en los brazos de su madre, como un niño pequeño…

Era una mezcla de emociones, melancolía, tristeza, mezclada con ese arrullo del abrazo maternal como cuando te consuela de la tristeza, de un corazón roto..La imagen de Marinette apareció en sus pensamientos…

 _-"Madre, nadie recuerda a mi… a mi amiga, es tan doloroso, duele, solo yo soy el único que la recuerda, la quiero tanto, tanto que me duele…."-_ Decía mientras lloraba y se ahogaba en un mar de lagrimas y sollozos…

 _-"Si nadie la recuerda, es porque quizás no exista, y solo sea parte de tu imaginación"-_ con esa frase una parte en su mente hizo el click que necesitaba, para entender lo que le había dicho Nathaniel hace un momento atrás…

Sus sentimientos eran genuinos, de verdad amaba a su madre, pero esa frase, estaba fuera de lugar, no encajaban con la personalidad dulce y acogedora de su madre, por lo que ya pudo identificar que esa imagen maternal, era "La base de la ilusión"….

 _-"Perdóname, madre"-_ Dijo mientras apretaba más el abrazo fraternal, para posar su mano en la espalda de su madre y gritar… -" _Cataclismo"-_

La figura de la madre de Adrien se comenzó a contornear de manera perturbadora, abriendo un agujero negro en su pecho, su rostro pasó de ser el típico angelical y maternal, en un rostro digno de un serial Killer, que expresaba odio y locura, su cabello rubio se comenzó a tornar castaño…y su apariencia comenzó a cambiar mostrando la verdadera forma del akuma "Dark-Volpina"

Se escuchaba a como eco la voz de Marinette gritando el nombre de su felino alter-ego…

- _"Chat Noir!, Chat"-_ En medio de la habitación ilusoria, se abrió un agujero negro, dando paso a la mano de Ladybug, Adriren la tomó sin pensar siendo arrastrado por ese agujero, y finalmente vuelto a la realidad, pero siendo Chat Noir… le quedaban 4 minutos para deshacer la transformación, Ladybug no se había enterado de su verdadera identidad aún , ya que fue solo su mano , la que lo saco de ese mundo ficticio dentro de su mente…sin embargo Nathaniel quien había explorado todo su subconsciente, se entero de todo, de sus más íntimos secretos, de su madre y de que era Chat Noir…

Las lagrimas de Chat Noir comenzaron a salir de sus ojos que estaban abiertos como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla de parálisis del sueño..

Nathaniel, estaba un poco débil y sangrando de las narices, por el esfuerzo mental que le significo indagar en la mente del rubio, pero supo de inmediato que tenía que llevarse a Chat Noir, fuera de allí, o podría ser descubierto, a duras penas lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevo a la enfermería… lo acostó y esperó a que su transformación se deshiciera, después de todo Chat Noir ya no tendría fuerzas para luchar, después de semejante ilusión…Nathaniel se recostó exhausto en la puerta de la enfermería, cayó al suelo agotado, se tocó la nariz u noto la presencia del liquido rojo cayendo a borbotones de sus narices,….

Ladybug, uso su lucky charm y derrotó a una desprevenida "Dark-Volpina", quien aún no caía en cuenta de que Adrien había sido capaz de derribar su mundo ficticio mental…

Luego con su poder, París había vuelto a la normalidad, pero de Lila, no había rastro…

Ladybug preguntó por Chat Noir a Rose y Juleka… Juleka le dijo que Nathaniel se lo había llevado…

Ladybug sospechaba que Nathaniel había descubierto más secretos de Chat que solo la identidad, por lo que a su juicio decidió no interrogar al pelirrojo, ella sabía que si descubría quien era Chat Noir, sus vidas correrían peligro…sin embargo ella no recordó que Lila podría haber descubierto todo eso y más.

Por otra parte Nathaniel.. Estaba ya más compuesto, con un pañuelo en su nariz, para detener su hemorragia, y un dolor de cabeza terrible…

Se acercó a la cama de la enfermería, encontrándose a un Adrien dormido, y con el rostro marcado por lágrimas secas…

Supuso que más tarde tendrían que hablar, y tendría que calmarle y prometerle que no le diría a nadie su identidad…

Marinette , ya vuelta a la normalidad se debatía si volver o no volver a la enfermería a ver si Adrien continuaba allí….

…Continuará

* * *

************************************Fin del episodio********************************

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, aunque aún son poquitos pero me llenan el alma y el corazón, saludos a la **Eiko** 3 que lee todo a **Paulina,** a **Emely Nya** y a **Guest**

Pues, en este episodio me base en uno de Fushigi Yuugi , en uno de Sakura Card Captor. Y en uno de Digimon 02. Aunque dándole mi toque cruel, que Adrien se hubiera sentido obligado a destruir la imagen de su madre en su mente, fue de verdad muy cruel; _;..Pobre…en fin, en esta ilusión el comenzará a darse cuenta que lo que siente por Marinette es verdaderamente fuerte, sabe que es un sentimiento potente, pero aún no su significado…espero les guste.. y esperare a cuando llegue Luka.. Pero tranquilos, intentaré seguir escribiendo…saludo


	6. 6-Despertar

Hola otra vez!, decidí escribir este episodio inmediatamente después de haber subido el anterior, estoy un poco ansiosa por que las ideas no se me escapen…sobretodo antes de que llegue Luka, quiero dejar el escenario preparado para cuando llegue este misterioso personaje…sin más comencemos.

Disclaimer : Los personajes y la serie son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Jeremy Zag.

Capitulo 6

 **Despertar**

Marinette se debatía entre sí entrar o no a la enfermería, después de todo, no había alcanzado a curarse las heridas de la pelea con Lila, quien brillaba por su ausencia de hecho…

Giro la manilla de la puerta encontrándose a Nathaniel observando al rubio acostado en la camilla…se preocupó al verlo allí.

 _-"¿Qué le pasó a Adrien?"-_ Pregunto alarmada la azabache…

Nathaniel se hizo el tonto, no debía decir todo lo que pasó e intento mentir, pero ignoraba el hecho de que Marinette era Ladybug, así que mintió sin saber que la azabache podría notar algo raro en su discurso… aunque podría tener la oportunidad de zafar de eso.

 _-"La verdad el está sumamente triste y preocupado por ti, llegué hace poco a la enfermería a detener mi hemorragia nasal, y lo vi allí derrotado, pobre hombre, a cada rato repetía tu nombre y otras cosas que no entendí, trate de calmarlo, le di un vaso con agua de melisa y azúcar para que calmara la angustia y luego se durmió…"-_ Para Nathaniel podría haber sido su mejor actuación pero Marinette preguntó por instinto…

 _-"¿Y dónde has dejado a Chat Noir, me dijeron que tú te lo llevaste a cuestas?"-_ Pregunto Marinette muy preocupada por Chat, después de todo ella sabía que había tenido un mal pasar por esa ilusión que tuvo por culpa de Lila Akumatizada (aunque no sabía los detalles a gran escala).

Nathaniel sudo frío, pero zafó respondiendo…

 _-"Chat Noir es un súper héroe Marinette, es fuerte!. El de inmediato se incorporó antes de que llegara aquí y se fue, dijo algo de que no quería que descubrieran quien era…"-_ zafó , pero poco..

Marinette si bien no relacionaba de que Chat Noir era Adrien, si era consciente de que Nathaniel si sabía la identidad de Chat Noir, pero no debía decir nada, no solo por esconder la verdadera identidad de su compañero, si no la propia, Si Nathanieli se llegase a enterar de que Marinette sabía que el mentía, el por deducción también podría enterarse de que Marinette era Ladybug, por lo que dejo de interrogarlo…no sin antes acercarse a Adrien durmiendo y depositar un beso en su mejilla, a vista y paciencia de un Nathaniel un poco triste por la escena, pero resignado al fin, después de todo, el deseaba con fervor de que su amiga fuese feliz, con el chico que le gustaba, aunque no fuera él.

Marinette se fue dejando a Nathaniel a solas con Adrien, quien abrió los ojos para pronunciar…

 _-"Muchas gracias… Nathaniel!"-_ Había escuchado toda la conversación, notando que Nathaniel, no solo había hecho un esfuerzo por ocultar la identidad de su alter ego de Marinette, si no porque en el fondo, le había dicho a la chica de la preocupación que tenía Adrien y de los sentimientos de tristeza que le provocaba el hecho de que su amiga le estuviese ignorando, y la preocupación que tenía por ella…le había ahorrado el trabajo o más bien parte de este, lo ideal sería que el joven modelo le expresara esos sentimientos personalmente.

Nathaniel gruñó por lo bajo, odiaba que este idiota, le diera las gracias, sobre todo después de ver que Marinette le había dado un casto beso en la mejilla, estaba celoso, pero no tenía rabia con el rubio en lo absoluto, después de todo no era culpa de Adrien, no era culpa de Marinette, no era culpa suya, solo eran las circunstancias las que habían destinado a que la azabache se enamorara de Adrien y que Adrien se enamorara de Ladybug, y que Ladybug…la verdad no tenía idea de quien estaba enamorada Ladybug, aún no completaba el rompecabezas de la irónica situación de su compañero de clases…

 _-"No hay de que…pero me la debes!"-_ Soltó con un orgullo frívolo, pero amistoso, el dibujante de su clase.

Adrien podría haber reído si su ánimo fuera el mejor, pero la imagen de él aplicando su ataque "Cataclismo" sobre la imagen ficticia de su madre, hacía eco en su cabeza, Nathaniel a pesar de no haber mostrado su presencia en dicha escena, sabía lo que había pasado, sabía los hilos de la trama de la ilusión que había empleado "Dark-Volpina" en la cabeza del rubio, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer Adrien en ese mundo ficticio si quería despertar, por lo que entendía su estado.. y decidió probar sus conocimientos de psicoanálisis con el rubio, así como lo hacía con Juleka y los famosos "sermones en forma de monologos".

Se sentó en la silla continua a la camilla donde yacía el rubio, tomó su libreta de dibujo, su lápiz, y comenzó a hablar con un tono que trataba de sonar intelectual pero a tono de burla, siendo consciente que imitaba a un psiquiatra, o psicólogo, tratando de provocar aunque sea una pequeña risa en el rubio.. lo consiguió de hecho..

 _-"Bueno joven, usted sabe que yo soy consciente de toda su desdicha, incluso hurgueteé en lo más profundo de su mente, dándome cuenta de sus más profundos pesares y DESEOS, y déjeme decirle estimado, que si usted no aclara sus sentimientos con la joven Marinette usted caerá en una profunda depresión ya que probablemente un joven guapo y exitoso guitarrista y dibujante (Pelirrojo por cierto), podría arrebatarle a la joven"-_ Lo último no lo decía en serio, pero necesitaba que el joven rubio reaccionara de una buena vez, le estaba hartando su indecisión con su compañera.

 _-"Oye!, ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?.. no te atreverías! ¿o sí?...OYE! Pero como sabes .. Qui.. Quiero decir, por ¿Por qué crees eso?"-_ Respondió nervioso Agreste ante la afirmación de Nathaniel, quien se divertía con esta faceta nerviosa del rubio…

 _-"Solo piensa, en el mundo ilusorio que te creo Lila, no estaba ni Marinette ni Kagami, ¿Cuál de estas dos ausencia sentiste con más pesar?, no me vengas a decir que la de Kagami, primero, apenas la conoces, segundo, no te vi perseguir algún rastro de ella en auto como cuando querías devolverle su sable (si, también me entere de ello, chisme conocido de la escuela por cierto), más bien te vi caminar melancólicamente a la casa en ruinas que reemplazaba la panadería de los Dupein Cheng, dime, ¿Que tan vacío te sentías, sabiendo que en esa realidad, ella no existía para nadie excepto para ti?, ¿Qué fue lo que te dio más tristeza, que nadie la recordara y solo tú, o netamente su ausencia, o ambas?"-_ Cuestionó certeramente el pelirrojo…

Nathaniel había dado en un punto fuerte, en el clavo, _"Touché_ " Diría el rubio su maestro, Adrien, se levanto un poco de la camilla con cierto pesar, aún conservaba la escena de él destruyendo la imagen de su madre, pero debía admitir que Nathaniel estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, tratando de distraerlo de esa dolorosa escena, la respuesta estaba clara, a él le había dolido mucho más la ausencia de Marinette, más que la frialdad de sus compañeros, más que la ausencia de Kagami, pero no más que haberse visto obligado a atacar a la imagen de su madre…sin embargo no debía detenerse en esa parte de su pensamiento, y con mucha fuerza mental debía analizarlo con mayor detenimiento, sabía que la imagen de su madre allí era falsa, y que ella de momento no volvería, se topo con la triste realidad, pero esa realidad podría ser llevadera gracias a la presencia de su compañera Marinette, de su amiga Marinette…de su ¿amada? Marinette, si ella estuviera a su lado como él deseaba, quizás podría alivianar esa ausencia, y luego recordó a Chloe…quien desde pequeña había sufrido el abandono de su madre, y que se apoyó en el al punto de que la rubia se había enamorado platónicamente de Adrien, se vio a sí mismo en el papel de Chloe, y a Marinette, en el papel de Adrien, al fin pudo sentir un poco de empatía por su amiga de la infancia al verse reflejado en sus propias carencias afectivas, y al fin pudo verse reflejado en Marinette, aunque claramente Marinette no tenía esas carencias…podría ser un pilar mucho más fuerte que él mismo, que podría sostenerlo para pasar esas penas, si bien Nathaniel sabía todo aquello, el lo había ayudado a abrirle los ojos, pero con él no sentiría ese consuelo que tanto buscaba, primeramente porque sabía que Nathaniel no era gay, ni el mismo lo era, y un abrazo entre esos 2 se vería muy, muy gay….tenía que buscar a Marinette, no podía revelarle muchos detalles de su pesadilla mental (como de él destruyendo a su madre con un "cataclismo"), pero si debía expresarle su pesar al hacer sentir que su ausencia le dolió como una daga en el corazón, enterrándose lentamente y encubándose allí haciéndole doler al respirar.

Se levanto de la camilla, y fue en busca de Marinette, logrando que Nathaniel sonriera orgulloso de lo que había hecho…

 _-"Soy un genio del psicoanálisis, debería estudiar psicología, para complementarlo, con los conceptos de mis pinturas, de hecho debería hacer una colección de ilustraciones que representen antropomórficamente las enfermedades mentales… pero que buena idea!, soy un genio, las terminaré antes de que sea el festival escolar, en una de esas las expongo...!"-_ Se dio ánimos el pelirrojo aún más orgulloso de su nueva idea, mientras caminaba desde la enfermería pasando por casualidad por la oficina del Señor Damocles.. escuchando sin querer una conversación entre quienes parecían ser los padres de Lila y el director…

 _-"Yo lo lamento señores, pero su hija debe curarse mentalmente, no es normal que invente tanta mentira de manera desproporcionada, que lo haga para impresionar a sus pares, no es grave y hasta cierto punto es normal para jóvenes que quieren ser aceptados entre sus compañeros, pero que lo haga para perjudicar a una compañera, eso es lo que me preocupa, y a eso le agregamos que tuvo un comportamiento violento en contra de la chica, Marinette no es una mala persona, al contrario, es amada por todos sus compañeros, de hecho ellos fueron quienes la defendieron de su hija, ella ha demostrado a todos, que puede solucionar sus problemas y ser una delegada de la clase digna, por lo que lo que hizo su hija no tiene la más mínima justificación"-_ Le decía el director Damocles a quienes parecían ser sus tutores o padres…

Ellos trataron de protestar, pero no tenían argumentos, a lo que el director Damocles propuso…

 _-"No aceptare a la señorita Rossi hasta que termine un tratamiento en un hospital psiquiátrico, si su diagnostico puede tener cura, puedo volver a aceptarla siempre y cuando se medique, pero si su diagnostico es crítico, mandaré profesores particulares para que al menos pueda terminar sus estudios con normalidad en el hospital psiquiátrico, hasta que muestre una mejoría"-_ Terminó de sentenciar el director Damocles ante la angustia de sus padres…

Nathaniel había escuchado sin querer, y había caído en que Lila tenía serios problemas mentales, ya lo había notado por su comportamiento, pero esto se lo confirmaba, decidió ponerla en su lista de futuros psicoanálisis, después de todo, necesitaba entender a Lila, ella sería mala de verdad, o solo sería un trastorno mental, y si es así, ¿cuál sería?, ¿Dónde radicaría su origen?...

Siguió caminado por los pasillos y encontró a Chloe sentada en un banco, pensó entonces en una excelente oportunidad de psicoanalizar a alguien y entrar en su mente, aunque sea haciendo un par de preguntas, por alguna razón, desde que había sido brindado un extraño poder de la joya de Ladybug, el hecho de psicoanalizar gente se le estaba haciendo medio adictivo, antes lo hacía, pero solo con Juleka y Rose, quienes eran sus más cercanas, pero ahora le estaban dando ganas de psicoanalizar a toda la clase si era necesario…había encontrado una nueva pasión, ¿Quién lo diría?...-

Por otra parte Marinette estaba con Juleka, Juleka se había dado cuenta de un gran detalle en Marinette, si bien sabía que Marinette tenía las heridas de la pelea contra Lila, le pareció muy curioso que Ladybug cuando trataba de socorrer a Chat Noir, junto con Nathaniel, tenía exactamente las mismas heridas, Juleka lo notó y descubrió sin decir nada que Marinette era Ladybug, no diría nada, ni a Marinette, ni a nadie, sin embargo sabía de los sentimientos de su amiga azabache por el rubio, y que Chat Noir estaba enamorado de LadyBug, y que Ladybug amaba a Adrien, y que Adrien amaba…ni idea de quien amaba Adrien, aun no completaba el rompecabezas de la irónica situación que vivía su compañera pero lo haría de todas formas más tarde si era posible…

Noto como Adrien se acercaba, y fingió tener cosas que hacer para dejarlos a solas..

 _-"Marinette!"-_ La llamó el rubio..

Marinette se dio vuelta, se sonrojo al recordar que se había atrevido a darle un beso en el rostro mientras dormía en la camilla de la enfermería y frente a Nathaniel, ojala no se lo hubiese dicho, aunque lo dudaba, no había mostrado indicios de querer decirle la verdadera identidad de Chat Noir, por lo que confiaba en que el pelirrojo guardaría silencio, por ahora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Adrien se lanzó a los brazos de su compañera, esta iba a negar el abrazo, pero él la apretó con mucha fuerza, sin querer soltarla ni un segundo, ni alejarse ni un centímetro, ella estaba un poco descolocada, no sabía si pensar si aún era un ligón, o si de verdad estaba abrasándola con un deseo genuino, cuando de pronto sintió como su hombro en donde el chico se apoyaba, se mojaba con unas gotas tibias de …¿Lagrimas?, y esto último se confirmó una vez escuchó los sollozos del rubio quien con más fuerza apretaba el cuerpo de su compañera…

Hubo un largo silencio, no había palabras, ese silencio era interrumpido a veces por los sollozos del rubio, que hacían eco en el corazón de la chica de ojos azules, no le gustaba sentir que estaba triste, pero de cierta forma agradecía que fuera ella quien le brindaba ese apoyo que él necesitaba, ese hombro en donde el derramaba su dolor, sus lagrimas, aunque Marinette no entendía el porqué, y fue cuando la respuesta del joven emergió, de pronto…aunque ella aún no sabía el contexto.

 _-"Nunca desaparezcas de mi vida, Marinette, pase lo que pase, nunca me dejes solo"-_ Adrien soltó de forma desesperada entre sollozos y la pena…

Marinette no sabía cómo tomar esas palabras, pero su respuesta fue corresponder el abrazó al final, logrando confortar al rubio, quien la abrazó con más fuerza, si es que eso era posible.

Adrien por su parte estaba dispuesto a contarle, parte de su alucinación, pero omitir la parte del cataclismo, contarle a grandes rasgos de cómo se sentía, necesitaba más que nunca apoyarse en su amiga, ya sentía que para él Marinette era alguien importante, la vida no sería la misma si ella no estaba a su lado, y sin darse cuenta se había vuelto dependiente de la existencia de la muchacha…la necesitaba, más que el aire que respiraba.

A lo lejos, había una camioneta, donde habían muchos instrumentos musicales y equipos de sonidos, eran llevado por Ivan y otros chicos más…Nathaniel que había terminado de hablar con Chloe (sin tanto éxito como había pensado, pero con la fe que en otra sesión llegaría al fondo de la mente de Chloe), se había percatado de esto… y bajo a ayudar a Ivan.

 _-"Ivan.. ¿Y esto?... ¿Por qué están trayendo los instrumentos de nuestra banda?"-_ Pregunto intrigado el pelirrojo.. a lo que Ivan le respondió.

 _-"Pensé que Luka te había dicho que, a partir de la próxima semana comenzaremos a ensayar aquí, pero en el auditorio, para no molestar a los esgrimistas, aunque ya sabes que el festival preparará el escenario del patio para nosotros, y tocaremos en vivo"-_ Hablo de milagro más de tres palabras el robusto chico alto.

-" _Rayos lo había olvidado!, ¿cómo demonios terminaré mi nueva colección de ilustraciones para la exposición?"-_ Se quejaba Nathaniel un tanto desesperado.

Ivan sonrío divertido y le dijo que los ensayos solo serían por 3 horas y que en la tarde tendría el tiempo disponible para terminar esas ilustraciones y prepararlas para la exposición, a lo que Nathaniel se calmó.

De la camioneta, bajó un chico de cabello negro, y ojos color naranja, tenía una vestimenta ligeramente Gótica y ligeramente Punk, se podría deducir, que gustaba de la moda Visual Kei, de bandas como The Gazette o Pierrot…

 _-"Sería interesante, ver que ilustraciones podríamos recatar de esa exposición para un próximo disco, nos daría un plus más artístico"-_ Fue todo lo que dijo, logrando que Nathaniel se sonrojara ante los continuos halagos a su arte de parte del hermano de su amiga Juleka, Luka!.

Continuará

Bueno.. aquí llegó el fin de este episodio, de ante manos agradecerles por su apoyo, y a esperar a que llegue Luka a la serie no más, muchas gracias por todo.


	7. Amor sin sentimiento de pertenencia

Hola otra vez, muchas gracias por los reviews que me han llegado, no son demasiados aún, pero supongo que irán subiendo mediante continúe con la historia, con respecto a Luka, no indagaré mucho hasta que aparezca en la serie, pero mientras tanto me enfocaré en otros personajes y en el Adrinette obviamente y un poco de Juleka x Rose y Nathaniel…, ya que estos cuatro personajes son los protagonistas de esta historia.

Disclaimer : Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Jeremy Zag

Capitulo 7

 **Resignación**

 **Amor sin ataduras**

 **Amor sin sentimiento de pertenencia..**

Había muchos alumnos del establecimiento trabajando en sus proyectos personales, artísticos, científicos y humanistas.

Marinette estaba reclutando a algunas estudiantes para que fuesen sus modelos, para que desfilaran sus diseños, después de todo necesitaba un poco de publicidad para su futuro blog en donde publicaría sus confecciones… había una larga lista de jóvenes que querían vestir sus atuendos, esto gracias a Alya, que había iniciado un foro de discusión, en donde hacía el llamado a inscribirse, había solo 10 cupos por lo que muchas no quisieron perder la oportunidad... Chloe Bourgeois, se debatía entre postular o no postular entre esos 10 cupos…por un lado ella se sentía capaz de ser modelo, era su oportunidad de brillar en el festival escolar, del que toda la comunidad de estudiantes de París estaba hablando, y por otro lado, no le emocionaba realmente que fuera Marinette quien estaba reclutando a estos alumnos…por lo que se estaba debatiendo entre participar y no participar…

No le agradaba Marinette eso era un hecho, por eso mismo se había cuestionado si defenderla de Lila, pero Lila le era mucho más desagradable que Marinette, Lila era incluso más mal intencionada que Marinette a su parecer, al menos Marinette a los ojos de la rubia, era capaz de sentir culpa, y pedir perdón, aunque fuera las veces necesaria…muchas en su lugar podrían decir que Marinette se disculpaba, para cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez, pero ¿Quién era Chloe para juzgarla?, ella se respondía a sí misma, que en el fondo no era nadie, nadie para juzgar ni a Marinette ni a nadie.

Y de pronto recordó el momento en el que el Pelirrojo Nathaniel se le acercó amablemente para quizás conocerla más a fondo…le sorprendió de sobremanera la presencia del artista frente a ella, siempre pensó que la odiaba, por dejar al descubierto de manera vergonzosa los sentimientos de amor del joven por Marinette, sin embargo la mirada del joven artista, era pacifica, incluso ella percibió en esa mirada, un aire atractivo, si no hubiera estado tan cegada con su obsesión por Adrien Agreste, lo hubiera notado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Cruzaron algunas palabras sin importancia, hasta que a la rubia se le ocurrió mirar al frente, y notar a lo lejos, la escena de Adrien y Marinette abrazados, como estaban muy lejos, ella no notó que su amigo de la infancia estaba llorando en los brazos de quien había jurado odiar toda su vida, _"la panadera"_ como la llamaba despectivamente.

Aquella escena caló en lo más profundo de sus celos, ella aún amaba a Adrien Agreste, de manera platónica claro, porque el cariño que le tenía al rubio a ella era más fraternal que otra cosa y eso la hacía sentir una perdedora.

Se fue corriendo de allí, no soportaba la idea de que el pelirrojo intentara indagar en su interior, al menos no en ese momento.

El pelirrojo también noto la escena, y también sintió un poco de celos, pero ya estaba resignado desde hace tiempo, además de saber cómo se sentía Adrien y pudo notar sin tanto esfuerzo el contexto de la escena, el rubio necesitaba a Marinette más que nunca, después de esa horrible ilusión mental de la cual había sido víctima, después de todo Marinette se había transformado de a poco en su amiga más cercana, lo supo desde el cumpleaños de la susodicha.

Y por otro lado entendía la tristeza de la hija del alcalde de París, así que decidió darle algo de espacio y tiempo.

Chloe se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos, sentada frente a su laptop, y otro post del foro de la escuela le llamo la atención, era un proyecto de Nino, un proyecto de cine arte documental, o _"intento de este"_ se dijo la rubia que aún le costaba perder ese aire despectivo hacia los demás, pero que sin embargo, no se negó a ver de que se trataba dichoso proyecto.

Abrió el tema de discusión del foro iniciado por Nino, había una breve introducción que decía lo siguiente:

 _-"Hola a todos, soy Nino Lahiffe, estoy haciendo un proyecto con Alya, en donde entrevisto y grabo a mis compañeros (ustedes), dando algunas opiniones sobre "¿Qué es para ustedes el amor?", no es una idea original, la saque de un extracto de la película "500 días con Summer" de Marc Webb, pero me pareció interesante que los personajes de "Tom" (quien nunca pudo responder realmente por que no sabía que era el amor, solo lo idealizaba sin conocerlo), Paul (que se refería a las chica de sus sueños de una manera sexual y superficial, pero que finalmente está enamorado de alguien que él define como "real" que es su novia)….en fin…aquí hay una lista de vídeos en donde pude entrevistar a varios de mis compañeros, hay unas respuestas muy buenas, muchas gracias a quienes me han ayudado y si quieres sumarte solo mándame un mensaje y coordinaremos la hora mañana."-_

Reprodujo varios, le interesaba el tema, esperaba en vano encontrar uno de Adrien, en donde ella pudiera sentirse identificada, pero a su pesar, descarto esa posibilidad, no solo porque él aún no había sido grabado hablando de aquel tema, sabía que el la amaba , pero como amiga, prácticamente como su hermana, eso le frustraba, pero un vídeo llamó mucho su atención, en la miniatura salía la imagen de Nathaniel, decidió probar suerte, que podría saber el pelirrojo de amor, aparte de leer mangas de superhéroes , salvando a damiselas en peligro, de manera romántica, se acordó de haber leído su cómic esa vez que lo puso en evidencia ante todos, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, y por otra parte también sentía curiosidad de que diría el pelirrojo al respecto, así que apretó el símbolo para reproducir la grabación.

 _-"Está grabando"-_ La voz de Nino se escuchaba desde atrás de la cámara.

- _"Pues, al amor, puede ser la cosa que te haga más feliz en el mundo, siempre y cuando no sea un sentimiento de pertenencia cuando no es correspondido de la misma forma que nosotros queremos, para quienes no somos correspondidos nos queda el amor sin ataduras, el amor sin sentimiento de pertenencia, si se espera ser correspondido, no es amor realmente, es solo un intercambio de valor equivalente, y si esperamos que siempre seamos correspondido, y si no es así siempre, nos sentiremos estafados y caeremos en un despecho y ceguera que nos llevará al sufrimiento, y nuestro corazón corre el riesgo de ser roto en mil pedazos…para ello es mejor llevar nuestro amor sin sentimiento de pertenencia de manera incondicional, nadie dice que no amemos a esa persona, pero seamos felices viendo que esa persona especial, es feliz, aunque sea en los brazos de otra persona, ese amor sin ataduras, nos volverá nobles y fuertes, y estaremos con el corazón poderoso , para cuando llegue la persona que nos corresponderá..y podremos contener a esa persona en el caso de que haya estado en nuestro mismo papel, y los que son correspondidos, no dejen de luchar por ese amor, no dejen que se vuelva algo monótono, luchen por fortalecer ese amor día a día, amen a quienes los aman de manera fraternal o de amistad, a pesar que vuestro amor sea de índole romántico, no seamos egoísta….y otro consejo.. Para mi nuevo amigo…si el amor no se descubre a tiempo, y no se expresa a tiempo, puede romperte el corazón con las palabras selladas en tu boca….como referencia, te recomiendo ver "El sueño del Caracol", es un corto, si el amor se calla, puede acabar con tu alma"-_

Chloe se petrifico, Nathaniel había dado en el clavo con la lucha interna que llevaba la rubia consigo misma, esas palabras no solo la conmovieron, le dieron la respuesta que ella necesitaba, y finalmente, gracias a las palabras del pelirrojo, la hija del alcalde cayó en cuenta, que no necesitaba dejar de amar a Adrien, pero que tarde o temprano, ella debía resignarse y aceptar que Adrien amase a otra chica de manera romántica (en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra), y a ella como una hermana, tenía que desde ya empezar a resignarse, y a ser feliz por él, amase a quien amase, aunque fuera Marinette, que la rubia ya intuía que el corazón de su amigo de la infancia iba por ese camino, aunque él no lo había descifrado todavía, y de esto la rubia era más que consciente…por lo tanto las últimas palabras de Nathaniel en la grabación le hicieron eco, y decidió como buena amiga de Adrien, ayudarlo a darse cuenta, y así ella podría hacer más llevadero el dolor que significaba no ser correspondida de la misma forma… y por otro lado, ella tenía un sentimiento de empatía con Nathaniel, se sentía sumamente culpable de exponerlo ante Marinette y el curso, con su cómic y sus sueños de niño quien idealiza el momento con su amada de manera fantasiosa con los cómics, fue su culpa el que él fuera akumatizado… y a pesar de ello, no podía evitar sentirse identificada con el pelirrojo, sabía que la azabache le tenía mucha estima, pero que tampoco era un amor romántico, ella lo quería mucho, pero como amigos….decidió entonces postular para ser uno de los modelos del desfile… sería una oportunidad perfecta para hacer espabilar tanto a Marinette, como a Adrien…y limpiar ese corazón lleno de celos y despecho.

**************************Mientras tanto en la casa de Nino*************************

 _-"No puedo creer que tu padre haya aceptado que te quedaras en mi casa por esta noche, si hubiera sabido que esta sería una pijamada, solo para varones, quizás hubiera pensado que eres gay o algo por el estilo Adrien"-_ Se reía el moreno Nino mientras que Adrien se veía un poco más relajado intentando no caer en los recuerdos de la ilusión nefasta, de la que había sido víctima.

- _"¿Y qué crees que el pensaría, que tendríamos peleas de almohadas rosadas mientras nos pintamos las uñas y nos echamos crema facial en el rostro?"-_ Intervino Nathaniel más que nada para hacer reír al rubio.

- _"O hablar del amor sin ataduras, sin sentimiento de pertenencia"-_ Mencionó Kim con un deje de ironía en el tono, pero siempre en tono de broma amistosa, refiriéndose a las palabras del pelirrojo en el proyecto escolar de Nino.

Adrien, no había tenido el valor de volver a casa esa noche, no quería entrar a su propia pieza, le recordaba esa fatídica ilusión mental, por lo que habló con Nathaniel, y el pelirrojo convenció a Nino de hacer una pijamada masculina en casa, invitando a Kim, a Ivan y a Luka quien se rehusó a ir porque, estaba trabajando de medio tiempo y le tocaba turno en la mañana, por lo que su presencia seguía siendo un misterio para los demás compañeros, excepto para Ivan y Nathaniel.

Al final todos se quedaron dormidos, excepto Nathaniel y Adrien, quienes se sentaron en el balcón de la casa de Nino, cada uno en un asiento distinto.

- _"Me gusto mucho, lo que dijiste en el vídeo de Nino"-_ Menciono Adrien

 _-"Por cierto, el concejo era para ti, supongo que viste el corto que recomendé ¿cierto?"-_ Pregunto el pelirrojo.

 _-"Si, lo vi, pero me causo mucha tristeza, al final la chica nunca se le declaró al joven, siendo que él le escribía muchos mensajes en los libros que ella usaba como pretexto solo para verlo, aunque fuese un poco, ella solo pedía los libros para verlo, no los leía, por eso, nunca leyó sus mensajes, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, es un poco trágico como termina la historia"-_ Se lamentó Adrien al momento de recordar, el final del corto.

 _-"Si pero Marinette, no está muerta aún, tienes una tremenda oportunidad, hasta que alguien mejor que tú aparezca y allí ella no será quien morirá, si no tú."-_ Nathaniel fue lo más directo que pudo con el rubio.

 _-"La verdad, yo quiero mucho a Marinette, no puedo determinar aún si la amo de la manera que dices, sin embargo, también hay otra persona, por lo que aún no me atrevo a ponerle nombre a este sentimiento que tengo por Marinette, ni a decirle nada, ¿te imaginas si la ilusiono y al final resulta que no es como yo creo?, lo siento Nathaniel, pero la quiero tanto, que no quisiera hacerla sufrir mientras esté confundido con otra chica"-_ Dijo con pesar el rubio, imaginando a su mejor amiga, sufriendo y llorando por su causa…era lo que menos quería en ese entonces.

" _No me digas que es por Kagami, a penas la conoces! Dudo mucho que sea por Chloe"-_ Mencionó el pelirrojo… levantando una ceja, ante imaginarse eso.

 _-"No es por Kagami, tampoco es por Chloe….es por Ladybug"-_ Dijo el rubio ante un analítico pelirrojo.

Nathaniel por su parte, había tenido una corta conversación con Juleka horas antes de la pijamada, Juleka no era buena hablando eso era un hecho, pero Nathaniel la leía como si fuera un libro abierto de una historia predecible y llenas de cliché, por lo que no le fue difícil sonsacarle la verdadera identidad de Ladybug.

Entonces el pelirrojo tomo uno de sus lápices y su croquera, que lo acompañaba a todas partes, y comenzó a dibujar, y dibujó el rostro de Marinette…lo firmó con su diminutivo y luego arranco con delicadeza el papel de su croquera, y se lo dio al rubio.

 _-"Oye, te quedo muy bonito, reflejaste a la perfección la expresión de Marinette, es una expresión sumamente natural, se nota que la has observado mucho…pero ¿Por qué me la das a mí?"-_ Pregunto intrigado el rubio ante la acción del dibujante.

 _-"Es un dibujo incompleto, quiero que observes tanto a Marinette y a Ladybug, y cuando llegues a una conclusión, quiero que tu termines el dibujo"-_ Dicho eso, el pelirrojo tomo su croquera y sus lápices, y se fue a acostar.

Adrien por su parte se quedo pensativo ante la propuesta del pelirrojo, observar tanto a Ladybug como Marinette, no es que fuera algo nuevo para él, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver con el dibujo?, tratando de buscarle una respuesta, miro las estrellas, y se acordó con tristeza de la ausencia de Marinette en esa ilusión mental del que fue salvado por Ladybug, quizás si Marinette hubiera estado presente en esa ilusión hubiera podido, llevar más fácilmente lo que le hizo a la imagen de su madre, pero de pronto, otro pensamiento horrible atravesó su cabeza, ¿y si hubiera sido Marinette, quien hubiera tomado el papel de su madre, y hubiera sido ella quien recibiera el ataque de Chat Noir?...ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse horrible, jamás sería capaz de hacerle semejante daño a su mejor amiga… se odio a sí mismo y a sus pensamientos por haber imaginado esa estupidez, intento llamar a Marinette desde su celular, era ya muy tarde, por lo que no era extraño que su celular estuviese apagado y que en lugar de ser Marinette quien contestara fuera la grabación de su voz.. Indicando que no estaba disponible.

 _-"Hola soy Marinette, de momento no puedo contestarte, pero deja tu mensaje de voz, y te responderé en cuanto pueda"-_

Cortó y volvió a marcar, una y otra vez repitiendo la misma acción, quería escuchar una y otra vez su voz, (aunque fuese una grabación)…una angustia se apoderó de él, no solo producto de su anterior terrible imaginación, el mismo se estaba sintiendo completamente confundido….no sabía cómo interpretar esos sentimientos…una mezcla entre la obsesión, la confusión, la melancolía, la nostalgia, la necesidad de tenerla presente…casi una dependencia emocional, recordó cuando ella lo abrazó mientras él lloraba, ella también lloró, le pidió disculpas por haberlo evitado ese día, el no pudo contarle lo que había visto en la ilusión mental de Dark-Volpina, no le dio la fuerza, solo sollozaba en sus brazos, y no quería moverse de ese lugar…la necesitaba, más que nunca, sobre todo ahora que no estaba con ella.

 _-"Creo…que estoy volviéndome loco"-_ Soltó entre lagrimas, estaba sentado, dobló sus piernas y las abrazó de manera de envolverse y tratar de reconfortarse a si mismo…para llorar en silencio, quedándose dormido en la terraza, era verano por lo que no le supuso problema…Nathaniel desde atrás lo había observado junto a Plagg, quien ya era consciente de que el pelirrojo sabía la identidad de Chat Noir.

 _-"Pobre Adrien, lamentablemente no puedo intervenir ya más de lo que ya lo hice, espero el pueda encontrar la respuesta por sí mismo, a mi no me corresponde darle las respuestas fácilmente, y supongo que tu estás de acuerdo con eso, gatito negro"-_

 _-"Soy Plagg, tengo nombre, por si no lo sabías"-_ Se defendió el animal sin darle aparentemente, tanta importancia a lo que mencionaba el dibujante al lado suyo.

 _-"Como sea, iré a dormir, le llevaré una manta a tu portador, para que no se resfríe"-_ Dicho esto, el pelirrojo tomo la manta, tapo a Adrien y se fue a dormir.

Mientras que Plagg, se quedó a observar a Adrien a lo lejos…lamentándose no poder decirle la respuesta fácilmente, el tenía que descubrirlo por sí solo.

Por otra parte en un Sanatorio mental en las cercanías de la ciudad de París..

Una chica de cabello castaño largo estaba en una pieza acolchada, mirando hacia abajo…. Estaba con la mirada fría mirando un punto fijo…

Sus padres tuvieron que contar algunos antecedentes de la joven…para buscar el origen de su "personalidad psicopática" y fue entonces donde ellos contaron que un día, la Joven Lila a sus 9 años, intento poner un pajarito que había caído del árbol, de vuelta a su nido, pero que una abeja que había en un panal de allí, la ataco, haciendo que la joven perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo de cabeza al suelo, de milagro salió ilesa, pero ya no volvió a ser la misma chica noble, de esa época…ese era el origen de su trastorno…una parte de su cerebro, en donde radicaban las emociones genuinas quedo atrofiado debido al golpe, esto había sido resuelto después de una cirugía…la Joven Lila, ya no fue más la dulce niña de 9 años que soñaba con salvar a los más débiles, se convirtió entonces en una persona egocéntrica, que deseaba ser una heroína solo para satisfacer su ego personal, ya no para pensar en el bien de los demás.

Lo único que quedo rondando en su cabeza, fue la imagen de si misma siendo una súper heroína, pero que no piensa en quienes salvan, si no en como se ve ella salvando a los demás.

Por otra parte Gabriel Agreste, había pedido la agenda libre a Nathalie, para poder hacer un viaje a las cercanías de París, no dijo dónde iba, y le pareció conveniente dar un poco de libertad a su hijo, ya que su presencia podría ser un estorbo para lo que él estaba planeando.

Tomó sus pertenencias y realizo el viaje él solo, sin el gorila, sin Nathalie.

Continuará…  
******************************************************************************************

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic…y quiero darle un especial saludo a Eiko… que está de cumpleaños 3 gracias por seguir mi historia

Saludos a todos mis lectores… muchas gracias por sus reviews… sigan escribiéndome, no me enojo si me dan más reviews 3 eso .. besitos.


	8. Songfic-Soy tuyo (Cover de Luna sea)

**Hola de nuevo mis lectores… estoy contentísima… tengo hermosos reviews Salto de alegría */***

 **Ya son 20.. Para mí son muchísimos ^^…**

 **De lleno con el episodio**

 **Los personajes son de Thomas Astruc, esta obra (tanto el fanfic como los dibujos, son hechos de una fan para fans)…**

 **Les recomiendo que lean este fanfic escuchando el tema I for You, de Luna Sea.. De todas formas la pondré dentro del fanfic**

* * *

Capitulo 8

 **Una conocida canción con otra voz**

" **Soy Tuyo"**

 **************************************Flash Back*******************************************

Juleka estaba muy estresada, porque se sentía muy incómoda con saber la verdadera identidad de Ladybug, no quería que nadie supiera de ello, porque eso sería poner la vida en de su amiga Marinette en peligro, decidió guardar silencio…pero su error fue ir a relajarse a la casa de Nathaniel, no pensó que el pelirrojo podría descubrirlo si no hablaba en realidad, pero no solo Nathaniel la leía aunque ella no hablara, desde que había logrado entrar a la ilusión mental en la mente de Chat Noir, Nathaniel había desarrollado no solo una fascinación por el psicoanálisis, también se había vuelto más intuitivo con el pensamiento ajeno, así que si antes interpretaba a la perfección las inseguridades de Juleka, ahora, las leía de su mente, casi literalmente.

Al principio, el pelirrojo pensó que solo adivinaba las palabras que iban a decir sus compañeros por cualquier causa trivial, de pura coincidencia, pero la verdad es que prácticamente ya con Chloe a quien le dio su debido espacio después de que ambos fueron testigos de el abrazo de Adrien y Marinette, terminó por comprobar sus nuevas habilidades que iban de la mano con esta nueva fascinación de analizar a las personas… y fue por eso que dijo esas bellas palabras en el vídeo de Nino, de alguna forma supo en ese instante que la rubia no las pasaría por alto, aunque también era lo que él realmente pensaba es más, el se identificaba con Chloe en ese aspecto.

Y fue entonces que Juleka llegó, más nerviosa que de costumbres, y leyó su mente, y pudo ver una imagen de Marinette viéndose de frente en un espejo, y en su reflejo se encontraba Ladybug, le llamó la atención lo conceptual del pensamiento de Juleka, por ello a lo mejor tenían cierta conexión de amistad, Juleka no era excelente en la ilustración, pero si era buena para la escultura, por lo tanto sus pensamientos conceptuales también eran visuales y artísticos, luego vio otra imagen en la mente de la gótica, en donde Marinette estaba recostada en un fondo blanco, con un vestido rojo, y muchos pétalos de rosas negras adornaban dichoso vestido, decidió recordar esa imagen conceptual de Juleka, le sacaría provecho artístico más adelante… o quizás otra clase de provecho también…de todas formas era una idea visual muy elegante, y Marinette de por si era muy bella…con eso empezó a maquinar algunas ideas…si bien quería darle pistas a Adrien, no quería ser directo… lo de los pétalos negros era algo muy rebuscado y difícil de llevar a cabo, por lo que pensó primero en un dibujo y una frase de "arréglatelas por ti mismo".

Y de pronto cayó en cuenta de la ironía del cuadro amoroso…Chat Noir estaba enamorado de Ladybug, pero ella le rechazaba, Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien, pero este no parecía decidirse, puede que sintiese algo por ella, pero aún no estaba del todo claro, Adrien era Chat Noir, y Marinette era Ladybug…cuando pensó en ello tuvo que aguantarse la risa para no despertar sospecha ante su amiga gótica, si bien el ya había descubierto la verdad, sabía que Juleka no tenía la más mínima intención de revelarle la verdad, y también supo sus valiosas razones…por lo que decidió callar, pero de igual forma intervenir en que Adrien se diera cuenta de que en realidad, amaba a Marinette no solo como la aspirante a diseñadora de vestuario, amaba también a su alter ego…y decidió ocultarle entonces también su recientemente descubierta habilidad, de leer pensamientos.

 _-"Juleka, sabes que eres mi amiga, y tengo claro que no quieres que te analice esta vez…sin embargo aprecio mucho tu presencia…¿No quieres que descanse de ordenar mi taller de arte y tomamos un refrigerio tal vez?"-_ Propuso el pelirrojo aquella tarde, para calmar la ansiedad de su amiga.

**************************Fin del Flashback********************************************

Estaba bailando ese tema lento en un vals acompasado abrazado de Marinette, se sentía tan bien tenerla en sus brazos…su aroma, su latir del corazón casi igual de frenético que el propio…su calor.

Toco con más apego su espalda con su mano, la miró a los ojos y de pronto vio como ella se volvía pétalos de cerezos y se deshacía en sus brazos, se vio así mismo transformado en Chat Noir y con su mano destellando lo último de su poder de "Cataclismo"….

Despertó con pánico ante la imagen, estaba en el balcón de la casa de Nino, aún era de madrugada, pero la luz amenazaba paulatinamente con salir, aunque la mayoría seguía siendo oscuridad, pero ese azul profundo en degradé hacía un contraste a una escasa contraluz con la Torre Eiffel.

Era Sábado, supuso que Marinette seguiría dormida, tenía unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo de allí, e ir a despertarla y ser el primero en el día en ver esos hermosos ojos azules abrirse en ese día, de hecho, el color de ese repentino amanecer le recordó a los ojos de su compañera.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba en la silla de al lado, era Nathaniel, quien traía un reproductor musical portátil… al que le toco el botón de "Play"…. Y la música comenzó a sonar… y luego una voz comenzó a cantar… sonaba masculina pero era una voz sumamente dulce.

 **" _Me dijiste que no podías amar a nadie_**

 ** _Finalmente comprendí a lo que te referías_**

 ** _Cuando te vi asustada de todo el mundo_**

Recordó cuando la conoció y cuando la vio mirándolo sorprendida, frente a él estirando su mano para que ella tomara aquel paraguas negro.

 ** _Que IRÓNICO sería si tan solo_**

 ** _Nos hubiéramos conocido para herirnos_**

Nathaniel tenía toda la intención de pensar en aquella estrofa como era que ellos rechazaban a sus alter egos y se amaban en sus contrapartes hiriéndose de todas formas _… "Irónico"._

 ** _QUIERO DECIRTE CON TODO MI CORAZÓN_**

 ** _QUE TODO LO QUE DESEO VER, ES TU VERDADERO YO_**

Como deseaba Nathaniel sacarle la máscara a los dos una vez estuvieran frente a frente.

 ** _Aunque no eres capaz de mostrar una amplia sonrisa_**

 ** _Porque incluso ahora hay tristeza a tu alrededor_**

Esta parte no solo describía a una Marinette insegura (por la presencia de Kagami en un principio), describía a Adrien en su estado actual, después de aquel trauma, ambos querían consolarse y darse apoyo.

 ** _Si la única razón por la cual nací fue para conocerte_**

 ** _¿Crees que seré capaz de cambiarlo todo?_**

Adrien quería cambiar su realidad, quería dejar de pensar en Ladybug, y concentrarse en Marinette, ¿Podría cambiarlo? Nathaniel ya estaba maquinando una respuesta a esa inquietud.

 ** _Quiero decirte con todo mi corazón_**

 ** _Que estamos heridos, pero aún tenemos tiempo_**

 ** _Te amo con todo mi corazón_**

 ** _Quiero borrar todo el dolor que cae sobre ti_**

 ** _Soy tuyo_**

 ** _Quiero decirte, con todo mi corazón_**

 ** _Que si tan solo pudieras sonreírme así para siempre_**

 ** _Te amo con todo mi corazón_**

 ** _Quiero unir cada pieza de luz y dártela por completo_**

 ** _Soy Tuyo"_**

Nathaniel se limito a cantar algunas partes de la letra, en voz alta..La palabra "Irónico", y la frase "Q _uiero decirte con todo mi corazón, Que todo lo que deseo ver, es tu verdadero yo"…._ Adrien no sabía si hablaba de Chat Noir, o de Ladybug, o de ambos….pero la mayoría de la canción le recordó a Marinette y enseguida supo que si efectivamente sentía algo fuerte por su amiga, que ya no era solo amistad….

 _-"Es un cover de Luna Sea la toca la banda a la cual me uní hace poco, el que canta es el hermano Mayor de Juleka…Luka"-_ Dijo de manera coloquial el pelirrojo, tratando de amenizar un poco al rubio que se veía un poco desconcertado ante la letra de la canción.

 _-"Ya veo, la canción la conocía a lo lejos, como no entiendo japonés nunca supe que era lo que decía, me parece una muy buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, además… ese tal Luka, canta… muy bien!"-_ Admitió de pronto Adrien aún un poco aturdido por haber entendido la letra de esa banda.

Nathaniel sin esfuerzo se había metido con anterioridad a la mente de Adrien y supo que tuvo aquella pesadilla, no pensaba que Adrien también dentro de esta trágica imaginación podía ser algo conceptual, el hecho de que Marinette en vez de oxidarse en sus brazos producto de el "cataclismo" de su pesadilla, en realidad se deshizo en muchos cerezos en sus brazos le pareció poético y decidió dar riendas sueltas a su idea original, no solo usaría la imagen conceptual de Juleka, también usaría la imagen conceptual de la pesadilla de Adrien…la canción solo era un pretexto, para hacerlo recordar a Marinette de manera romántica y protectora…sabía que Adrien temía hacerle daño a Marinette, y también sabía que podía usar esa pesadilla para decirle de manera indirecta que él sabe que soñó, y luego la idea de Juleka daría un punto final… ese plan no podía fallar…

 _-"Adrien, necesito que me ayudes en mi proyecto artístico, tu … y Marinette"-_ Puso la cara de " _Gato con botas de Shrek",_ había escuchado varias veces a Marinette quejarse de que era débil a la mirada de la pequeña Manón cuando la cuidaba de vez en cuando… supuso que con el rubio funcionaría.

 _-"Pero Marinette está pendiente de los vestidos de su propia audición"-_ Dijo un poco apenado Adrien, no quería llenar de actividades a la pobre chica que siempre se veía estresada por tener que hacer muchas cosas a la vez.

 _-"Ella ya terminó los atuendos, y hace dos minutos ya fue expuesta la lista de seleccionados para la pasarela, de hecho Chloe quedó en la audición!"-_

El rubio se alegró por su amiga rubia, y agradeció que Marinette no la discriminara por la relación que llevaban ambas, sabía que la azabache a veces tenía un corazón de oro… y luego cayó en cuenta de algo que le alertó.

 _-"Espera!,… ¿Ese post fue hace dos minutos?...¿Quien lo público?"-_ Pregunto con una repentina y muy notoria ansiedad.

 _-"Marinette!"-_ Respondió el pelirrojo sabiendo el origen de su interés sin mayor esfuerzo.

- _"¿Y cuál es la idea que propones para tu proyecto de arte?"-_ Pregunto

- _"Fotografía con una performance conceptual, Marinette sería mi modelo, tú que eres modelo, me puedes ayudar con detalles de encuadre y obviamente posar junto a ella, si quieres ir a la casa de ella ahora, pregúntale si tiene un vestido rojo, si no lo tiene yo puedo comprárselo!"-_ Dijo algo apenado el pelirrojo, que ya estaba pensando en usar una tarjeta de crédito para "emergencias"…para comprar el vestido.

Pero Adrien negó con la cabeza, y propuso el comprar el vestido y pagarlo al contado….Nathaniel estuvo de acuerdo, aunque le pidió que él quería ser quien escogiera el vestido…

Adrien por su parte se movía de un lado a otro frenéticamente, debía llegar rápido a la casa de la azabache y Nathaniel suspiró y le dijo:

 _-"Tranquilo, todos están durmiendo, soy el único despierto, ..puedes transformarte en Chat Noir, y llegar más rápido"-_ Le tranquilizó el artista.

Entonces Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir y se fue…mientras Nathaniel mandaba un mensaje de texto a Juleka, pidiéndole muchas rosas negras, aunque fuesen de fantasía..Incluso le pidió si ella podía cortar alguna clase de papel para simular pétalos, no había tiempo que perder.

Chat Noir llegó a la casa de Marinette, buscó un callejón en las cercanías y quito su transformación.

La panadería estaba abriendo muy temprano, Sabine estaba atendiendo y se sorprendió de ver al joven modelo muy temprano, lo noto ansioso…

 _-" Buenos días ..Disculpe… ¿Marinette está despierta?"-_ Preguntando tratando de recobrar algo de aire.

Sabine le saludo y le dio un gesto positivo, y le señalo amablemente a que subiera…

Adrien subió, toco la puerta del desván y abrió la susodicha con pijama aún, somnolienta, pero que al ver quien estaba al frente, se pego el susto de su vida… y la vergüenza, ya que era primera vez que el chico la veía en ese estado, en pijama, despeinada y con cara de haber recién despertado…el no estaba en diferentes condiciones, incluso tenía un leve enrojecido en sus ojos, producto de el llanto nocturno que tuvo la noche anterior….y la pesadilla que tuvo, si no fuera por Nathaniel, quizás hubiera perdido el control.

Marinette noto el enrojecido de sus ojeras, le invito a pasar con mucha pena aún, pero dedujo acertadamente que el rubio había llorado recientemente.

Encendió al frente de él su celular y noto varias llamadas perdidas del rubio…el notó el hecho y se puso muy pálido, al ver que Marinette descubría que la noche anterior la había llamado insistentemente.

- _"Lamento no haber podido contestarte, me dormí temprano , para poder levantarme temprano y publicar la lista de nominados al desfile que organizo_ , _después de todo, ya había terminado todos los trajes, que ocuparán"-_ Confesó con culpa Marinette..

 _-"No tranquila, soy yo quien debe disculparse, te he dado muchas molestia, y me temo que tengo que volver a dártelas, necesito que nos ayudes a mí y a Nathaniel, en uno de sus proyectos artísticos, para el festival, no tienes que hacer particularmente nada, solo modelar conmigo…"-_ Dijo Adrien ya más compuesto, al ver que Marinette, no se había dado por enterada de la obsesión que estaba llegando tener el joven modelo a con ella.

Marinette lo miró con una mezcla de incredibilidad y felicidad, y de pronto recordó, parte de la letra de dicha canción, las últimas frases para ser exactos.

 _"Quiero decirte, con todo mi corazón_

 ** _Que si tan solo pudieras sonreírme así para siempre_**

 ** _Te amo con todo mi corazón_**

 ** _Quiero unir cada pieza de luz y dártela por completo_**

 ** _Soy Tuyo"_**

Y Entonces Adrien se le acercó a Marinette y la volvió a abrazar, fueron segundos, Marinette se aparto avergonzada…

 _-"Adrien, tengo que bañarme…me puedes esperar y hablamos del proyecto de Nathaniel?"-_

Adrien asintió, y se sentó en el sillón del desván, mientras la azabache subía a su habitación tropezando otra vez, con los escalones y levantándose torpemente…. Ese abrazó y el hecho de que ella estaba en pijamas aún estaba causando estragos en el corazón de la chica, y su mala coordinación y habitual torpeza, solo se acentuaban aún más con ello.

****************************Mientras tanto en el Sanatorio mental********************

Lila Rossi, jugaba ajedrez con Gabriel Agreste en la sala de visita de pacientes…

 _-"Vaya, no pensaba que el padre de Adrien viniera personalmente a visitarme, ¿Cual es el motivo?"-_ Preguntaba con un deje de sarcasmo, mientras movía uno de sus peones negros, para tomar uno de los peones blancos de su contrincante de juego.

 _-"Se que tu tomaste el libro que Adrien extravió ese día, por tu culpa, discutí con mi hijo y fui akumatizado"-_ Respondió Gabriel de manera seca, moviendo el caballo en "L" y comiéndose a una de las torres negras de su contrincante.

- _"Vaya, parece que el conventillero de François Dupont llega a oídos del mismísimo Gabriel Agreste, ¿Acaso crees que siento algo de culpa?"-_ Pregunto de forma descarada, la culpa no era el fuerte de Lila…

 _-"No, pero creo que a mi parecer, tienes una gran Obligación, Es decir, una gran deuda conmigo_ "-Dicho esto Gabriel, con su caballo blanco saco al Rey negro del juego, ganando la partida.

 _-"No puedo revelarte nada de lo que haya visto mientras estuve akumatizada, no recuerdo nada de ello"-_ Dijo mientras sacaba todas sus piezas de ajedrez del tablero..

La verdad es que Lila pensaba jugar sus cartas ella sola, ella era consciente de todo lo que había hecho mientras fue akumatizada en "Dark-Volpina", supo de la vida de Adrien, de su madre, de su padre, y como era parte del poder de la ilusión en base al poder que Howk Moth le dio en base a lo que él conocía de Adrien, no le fue difícil saber la identidad de Howk Moth, además relacionándolo con el libro de los miraculous, que tanto le reclamaba y que se había enterado que esa era la causa por la que Adrien casi deja de asistir al instituto, la culpa nunca fue su fuerte, a ella en realidad le daba lo mismo como se sentía el hijo de quien se encontraba frente a ella ella solo lo buscaba como uno más de sus escalones al prestigio y a la fama y a la envidia ajena que pudiera alimentar su ego y sin embargo, tampoco le sorprendió ver a su padre exigiéndole un trato en el manicomio…. Supo inmediatamente que era Howk Moth, con eso ya se lo confirmaba.

Pero no iba a revelar la identidad de Chat Noir, no aún, ella quería lograr algo más que ser solo "Dark-Volpina"….

Y Howk Moth ya sabía que ella era consciente de todas sus fechorías mientras ella fue una de sus akumatizaciones, y sabía que la chica le mentía, sin embargo tampoco sabía que era lo que exactamente Lila había descubierto en una de sus intervenciones, muy por el contrario, el no tenía la habilidad de ver lo que hacían sus akumatizaciones, ni a quien atacaban, pero si podía sentir presencias conocidas cerca de sus akumas…y a su akumatizado de turno también.

¿Quien de los dos ganaría esta partida de ajedrez de estrategia?

Continuara. 

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic, estoy emocionadísima de los muchos reviews que me llegaron…un saludo a todos!

Saludos  
 **LadyKiara,** (Se que disfrutas este fanfics, al igual que yo escribiéndolo)  
 **Eiko** (Mi fiel lectora, espero la hayas pasado excelente en tu cumpleaños)  
 **Aylin Hernandez** (Espero que me sigas leyendo, y quiero más reviews de tu parte) **,Guest** (Si la verdad es que Adrien es medio leeento, pero ya está captando la onda)  
A **lisson** **NG** (Aquí tienes nuevo episodio y con saludos para ti)  
 **,lapislazuli783** (Principalmente esto es un Adrinette, pero Luka viene a mover las cosas así que no descarto allí un coqueteo) **,  
Liz Cassiel pl**(Gracias por lo de talento, si quieres seguir esta historias puedes agregarme como contacto en facebook... o seguir mi fanpage Irumi17 store... tengo pensado en publicar mis links allí), **  
Sameht** (Me encanta que te encante mi historia, siguela) **,  
Paulina RQ**(Pues esta es una historia Adrinette con toques de varias parejas que aún no se desarrollan del todo, y precisamente es en eso que quiero agregarles el toque psicológico y emocional a los personajes, esa constante lucha que tieenen con su proceso de madurez) y a **  
Emely-nya** (Yo también amo a todos mis lectores)


	9. Confusión Confesión, Rechazo y lágrimas

Hola a toda otra vez, no he tenido mucho tiempo de actualizar esta historia la verdad es que el jueves a más tardar fijo fecha para mi defensa de titulo y estoy un poco ocupada con ese asunto (he ido avanzando de a poco en el ppt y leyendo mi tesis para ello).

Sin más comencemos con el episodio

Los personajes son de Thomas Astruc esta historia es de una fan, para fans

Preparen los pañuelos y el helado..y pongan un tema triste… (a su gusto).

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Confusión Confesión, Rechazo y lágrimas**

Adrien estaba en un estado de exaltación máxima, sus pensamientos se cruzaban uno con el otro, estaba la pesadilla de anoche, estaba el hecho que Marinette además de ser la chica que le consolaba de sus pesares aún sin contarle el origen de esto, su mejor amiga, le estaba empezando a atraer desenfrenadamente, y la canción que le hizo más sentido del que debía y que aún así lo confundía…

Estaba confundido, y no podía estar jugando a dos bandos, si estaba enamorado de Ladybug, no podía estar enamorado también de Marinette y si fuera así tendría que elegir a una de las dos, por lo que tomó una drástica decisión, pero esperaría a calmarse un poco con la presencia de la azabache que se estaba alistando para estar decente ante él… porque la presencia de la chica le alteraba la respiración aún más de lo que él pudiera controlar… por esta decisión sabía que perdería a una de las dos chicas, pero el necesitaba ser lo más honesto posible.

Marinette bajó ya vestida, y con el cabello suelto, se lo acababa de lavar por lo que no se había hecho las habituales coletas, llevando el cabello suelto, y ligeramente húmedo, lo que la hacía lucir mucho más linda para Adrien, haciéndole aún más difícil lo que le iba a decir….decidió entonces hablar de la idea de Nathaniel, faltaban algunas semanas para el festival escolar, y había tiempo.

- _"Y entonces ¿qué me dices?, ¿no se te hará mucho problema, si vas a estar pendiente del desfile que tenías planeado?"-_ Pregunto entonces Adrien a la azabache.

Marinette negó con la cabeza-" _No, la verdad es que el desfile lo organizó mayormente Alya, yo solo hice los trajes, la idea es de ella y ella coordina, de todas formas le preguntaré"-_

Hizo una corta llamada teniendo una respuesta positiva de Alya, que se oía muy animada ante la idea.

Adrien al ver que el ambiente estaba un poco más relajado decidió entonces hablar con sinceridad ante la azabache.

 _-"Marinette, sabes… la verdad… tengo algo importante que decirte…!"-_ La miró de manera seria, mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil una vez más…sobre todo al ver esa mirada azul profundo de la chica de forma expectante sobre sus ojos verdes…ante aquella afirmación.

-" _La verdad últimamente, me siento mucho más compenetrado contigo por alguna razón, siento que nuestra amistad…es tan profunda que estoy tan confundido, y que ..Estoy empezando… a desear que esto pase a algo más…pero no puedo, no puedo hacerte daño si aún no estoy… decidido "-_

Marinette quedo en silencio, una mezcla entre decepción, tristeza, pero también un sonrojo, como muestra de una muy pequeña leve esperanza…y se aferró a aquella última esperanza…y tratando de aguantar que la tristeza callera lo miró y fue ella quien esta vez lo abrazó tiernamente.

Ante este acto, Adrien no se sentía seguro si responderle, pero las palabras de la chica, con su voz quebrada terminaron por convencerle.

 _-"No te preocupes Adrien, si necesitas tiempo, o ayuda lo que sea, yo estaré para ti, pase lo que pase"-_ Le dijo Marinette sin querer declarársele de vuelta aún, aunque esa sería una manera de quizás inclinar la balanza de confusión de Adrien a su favor, pero Marinette no era esa clase de chica…

El abrazo continuo causando estragos en ambos, sus corazones latiendo frenéticamente al punto que sentían que se les iba a salir, este bombeaba la sangre a las mejillas de los jóvenes, la respiración agitada de la chica en el cuello del rubio le estaba ofreciendo sensaciones desconocidas y placentera, y si esto seguía así las cosas se podrían salir de control.

Adrien con un intento de auto control forzado, se alejo lentamente del magnético abrazo de su amiga, ahora estaba aún más confundido, pero si todo marchaba bien, si lo que tenía planeado Adrien para ordenar un poco su vida funcionaba, ya obtendría las respuestas.

Ambos se despidieron, Adrien debía volver a la casa de Nino a darle la respuesta a Nathaniel y armar todo lo antes posible, y Marinette ya tenía más tiempo libre por lo que no tenía como diablos ocupar su mente en dedicar tiempo a otra cosa, que no fuera pensar en la confesión de Adrien… por un lado Adrien le había confesado que estaba confundido y que por eso no daba el primer paso, y en su mente en ese momento la imagen de Kagami se había hecho presente.

La tristeza se apodero de ella una vez más, pero aún seguía aferrada a la pequeña esperanza que el algún día se decidiera por ella.

El fin de semana había pasado lento para Marinette y Adrien al estar separados ocupados en sus asuntos personales y pensamientos propios.

Nathaniel y Juleka habían conseguido todos los materiales para la idea del pelirrojo, Rose también estaba ayudando allí, Juleka no podía estar más feliz con su presencia, aunque también un poco nerviosa…Nathaniel por su parte se las ingenio muy bien para organizarse entre su proyecto de arte personal y las practica con su nueva banda con Luka, Adrien le había dado ideas de cómo organizar su agenda, como una manera para agradecerle por su apoyo y discreción…ahora estaba bosquejando en su cuaderno las poses los conceptos y los vestidos que le había mostrado la azabache a la hora de descanso…(recibiendo algunas críticas constructivas de la chica) obviamente Nathaniel no quería mostrarle nada Adrien aún, esto sería una sorpresa.

La banda de Luka "Los aplasta cráneos", se dedicaba a probar sonido en el auditorio subterráneo de la escuela François Dupont, Mylene se encargaba de probar que el sonido no saliera del auditorio, viendo si este tuviera paredes con una buena aislación, si bien ellos terminarían tocando en el patio de la escuela los días de festival, tenían que ensayar emitiendo el menos sonido posible para que los practicantes de esgrima no se desconcentraran con el sonido estridente y melancólico de esa banda.

Luka aún era un misterio para todos, él solía entrar con un pollerón negro con capucha unos lentes de sol que ocultaban sus ojos, nadie notaba su presencia aún, salvo los que ya lo conocían.

Nino que ya había casi terminado su proyecto de "Documental sobre las visiones del amor", se ofreció para, ayudarles con algunos elementos electrónicos de los equipos de sonido, logrando incluso la aprobación de un misterioso Luka.

Kagami estaba entrenando esgrima y ayudando a Marinette a mejorar, satisfactoriamente esta última, lo estaba consiguiendo muy rápido…. Kagami se sentía extrañamente orgullosa de que Marinette aprendiera rápido entrenando con ella.

Cuando los ensayos y preparaciones se veían obligados a quedar en pausa, por estar cerca de la hora de salida…Chloe que se había probado varios atuendos creados por "La panadera", estaba agotada y se sentó en una de las bancas exhausta.

Nathaniel quien la vio allí, y que había comprado junto con Adrien refrescos para todos después de un día lleno de preparaciones, se le acerco con una lata de zumo de naranja, la rubia probablemente le rechazaría, pero el cansancio, la ser y el calor, la obligaron a aceptar el ofrecimiento del pelirrojo.

- _"Lamento mucho haber mostrado tu cómic delante de todo el curso y de Marinette"-_ Soltó de pronto la rubia…

Nathaniel se sorprendió mucho ante esta disculpa, inesperada incluso para él, si bien el sabía leer ya las mentes de los demás, la disculpa de Chloe fue tan espontanea que pareciera que la rubia lo hubiera soltado sin pensarlo previamente….o sin procesarlo siquiera, le pareció encantadora.

- _"Tranquila, debo agradecerte, al menos me ahorraste la confesión, créeme hubiera sido vergonzoso si lo hubiera intentado, no soy bueno con esas cosas, de declaraciones"-_ Soltó el pelirrojo con toda la intención de hacer sentir menos culpable a la rubia…

De cierta forma intuía que no estaba pasando por su mejor momento al volver estar sentados los dos juntos en la misma banca de cuando fueron testigos del abrazo de sus respectivos crush….el recuerdo y ese pequeño flashback en la mente de ambos aún dolía, a los dos, pero Nathaniel ya estaba superándolo con creces… otro cuento era Chloe, quien no podía odiar ni a Marinette porque la azabache no tenía la culpa de enamorarse de su amigo de infancia, después de todo era Adrien Agreste, si no se enamoraban de él o eran ciegas o simplemente no lo conocían como ella lo hacía, tampoco podía odiar al rubio, él la quería mucho como amiga y hermana prácticamente, y no podía obligarlo a más, con el dolor de su alma y a duras penas lo había terminado aceptando, pero aún faltaba algo…. Desahogarse.

- _"Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias tomate, si no fuera por esas palabras que dijiste en aquel vídeo de Nino, yo no hubiera comprendido lo egoísta que fui con Adrien, …con Marinette… contigo y con los demás…"-_ Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse de pronto, pero con mucho esfuerzo continuaba conteniendo esa tristeza que amenazaba con empezar a salir.

Nathaniel por su parte estuvo a punto de reclamar por ese mote de "tomate", que le había puesto la rubia pero luego pensó que no era el momento, al intuir gracias a su habilidad, que la rubia iba a continuar con su monologo desahogándose…

-" _Sabes, a Adrien lo conozco desde que éramos unos bebés, mi madre trabajaba con su padre en una agencia de modelaje, junto con la señora Agreste, siempre estábamos juntos, y muchas veces el se echaba la culpa de las cosas que yo rompía jugando sin querer, sabiendo lo enojón que podría ser el señor Agreste, fue por eso que me enamoré de él, sin embargo no supe ver más allá, no supe quererlo como un hermano como él me quería a mí, y ese fue mi error, después de que mi madre nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí, Adrien se transformó en mi refugio, el era la persona que necesitaba para llenar ese vacío que había dejado el abandono de mi madre, luego la madre de Adrien hace casi un año desapareció también, lo que me hizo sentirme mucho más identificada con él, de cierta manera bajo mi actitud de negación ante el abandono de mi madre, quise creer en realidad que era ella quien se perdía tener una hija tan afortunada como yo, hija de un alcalde electo, la mejor amiga del hijo de un gran magnate, sintiéndome falsamente superior al resto por ello como una manera de desquitar mi despecho a base de un sentimiento carente de afecto maternal….y luego mi ensoñación de mi mundo imaginario en donde yo era lo máximo sin la presencia de mi madre… y teniendo todo lo que quisiese, material popularidad, etc, Me ví bañada de golpe con un balde de agua fría de realidad, Adrien no estaba enamorado de mí, yo no era superior a nadie, y finalmente no es que mi madre se estuviera perdiendo el estar conmigo, fui yo quien se perdió lo más importante para un niño en los primeros años de su niñez…la presencia de su madre…¿Sabes?... continuamente me pregunto si alguna vez la podré perdonar, y siempre… siempre –_ Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse de manera inevitable- _"Siempre que me cuestiono aquello, termino llorando….."-_

Dio un último suspiro de cansancio, ante esta declaración, era primera vez que le decía esto a alguien y Nathaniel lo supo al instante, ni si quiera Sabrina lo sabía, cuando iba a intentar decirle algo para calmarla, noto como la rubia tenía la mirada gacha con sus puños cerrados como una manera de frenar en vano las lagrimas que estaban cayendo sobre estos mismos nudillos, _-"Irónico"-_ pensó la rubia.

Nathaniel se levanto en silencio, tomó con delicadeza esos puños cerrados con dolor de la chica, con su otra mano tomo el mentón de la chica obligándola a mirarle, su máscara de pestañas estaba ligeramente corrida producto de sus lagrimas, pero no la hacía ver fea, al menos no para el pelirrojo, quien la obligo con un leve movimiento a que ella se levantara, y cuando esto ocurrió, la abrazó con tanta fuerza, que sintió que las partes de su corazón roto se volvían a unir y ese sentimiento también lo estaba experimentando el artista.

Lamentablemente en estos momentos de abrazos y dulzura desmedida, siempre habrá un mudo testigo de ello, un mudo testigo que probablemente no estaría contento con ello, y ese era Kim, quien miraba a lo lejos la escena.

Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Nino Alix y Max estaban atentos a que el chico no se derrumbara en el acto…o no intentara algo que pudiera poner en conflicto la amistad del pelirrojo con el grupo de chicos.

Nathaniel, soltó un poco el abrazo sin separarse del todo, más bien para mirarla a los ojos, y con toda la ternura del mundo le dijo..

- _"Tienes que ser fuerte, y no me refiero a la fuerza, para que aplastes a los demás, tienes que fortalecer tu corazón, para que este no siga doliendo, haz conseguido el primer paso, el desahogarte y reconocer todo lo que te ha pasado, dejar la negación atrás, estoy seguro, que muy pronto, vas a volver a estar bien, y que no necesitarás la presencia de tu madre y si ella llegase a volver, podrás perdonarla sin rencores, podrás incluso reprocharle su ausencia todo lo que quieras, pero ya estarás más fuerte para cuando eso pase, para ello, puedes contar conmigo"-_ Le dijo el pelirrojo quien la miraba a los ojos de manera muy dulce…

Chloe quedo tan embelesada con esa mirada turquesa que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar un poco, y si no fuera porque aún estaba en los brazos del artista, quizás habría caído tan torpemente como lo hacía siempre "la panadera".

El atardecer había empezado, Ladybug y Chat Noir, habían quedado en dar una pequeña patrulla antes de ir dormir…era temprano de todas formas 20:00...para ser exactos…

Chat Noir era consciente que Ladybug siempre lo rechazaba como Chat Noir, por lo que tenía planeado arreglárselas para declarársele, pero como Adrien Agreste…

-" _Bugabooo, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"-_

- _"Dime gatito.. ¿Que deseas?"-_ Pregunto con un poco de desconfianza ante un posible coqueteo descarado del felino.

 _-"Al modelo… este como se llama, Adrien Agreste, se le cayó esta bufanda, lo vi hace unos minutos y me di el trabajo de recogerlo, ¿puedes ir a entregársela más tarde?, yo ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer-_ Le paso la bufanda celeste que ella misma le había regalado al rubio para su cumpleaños.

De todas formas Ladybug pensó y encontró extraño que Adrien usara dicha prenda en pleno verano, supuso que a lo mejor era porque estimaba a su padre, pero aún así no tenía pies ni cabezas, pero decidió no seguir cuestionándose cuando vio a Chat Noir irse sin si quiera haberse despedido con un coqueteo como de costumbre.

La verdad es que Chat Noir se encontraba impaciente, ante la idea que se le había cruzado en la cabeza.

Ladybug se movilizó hasta la mansión Agreste, encontrando a un Adrien sospechosamente mirando la ventana.

- _"¿Estabas… esperándome?"-_ Pregunto intrigada la heroína

El rubio un poco nervioso, se las ingenio para zafar y le dijo:

- _"Si.. Chat Noir, me dijo que vendrías ..¡Que torpe soy, ¿Como pude olvidar mi bufanda?"-_ No se le había ocurrido mejor escusa que esa.

Ladybug le pasó la bufanda, intentando ocultar un sonrojo de su parte, cuando le dio la espalda para irse, Adrien la detuvo tomando su brazo…

 _-"Ladybug….sabes, siempre, …quiero decir, que siempre me has gustado, estoy enamorado de ti"-_ Se le declaró sorpresivamente y con mucha dificultad el rubio.

Ladybug quedo impactada por la noticia, ahora sabía que no era Kagami la otra chica, si no que era ella misma, es decir su alter-ego, estaba muy feliz al principio, pero luego pensó en que sucedería si mantuviera una relación con el rubio, y que haría Howk Moth al respecto…no se dio el tiempo de pensar mucho en inclinar la balanza hacia su identidad real, es decir Marinette, debido a la conmoción que le tomo esta soñada declaración de su crush, tomo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba ante esto y le dijo.

- _"Adrien, agradezco mucho que me quieras de esa forma, pero lo nuestro no puede ser!"-_ Dijo intentando sonar lo más fría posible, pero sonaba más protectora que otra cosa…

- _" ¿Por qué no puedes?"-_ Pregunto con una mezcla de tristeza y despecho.

 _-"No se me permite involucrar a civiles en mi vida personal, si llegásemos a salir, tu vida, y la vida de los que te rodean estaría en peligro…y yo no quiero eso"-_ Dicho esto la heroína tomo su yo-yo para irse, evito voltear para que el rubio no viera una lagrima que ella estaba comenzando a derramar y no noto que Adrien comenzaba a llorar en silencio también…

Ladybug se fue, pero lo que ella no sabía es que este rechazo había determinado la decisión final del rubio…el intentaría conocer más a Marinette, ya le gustaba, eso era un buen indicio, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse vacío, por dentro….

Llamó a Marinette, encontrando la línea apagada pero con el mítica grabación del mensaje de voz de su amiga, y volvió a repetir el ritual obsesivo que había realizado en la pijama da en la casa de Nino…. Llamándola una y otra vez para escuchar su voz.

Ladybug regresó a su terraza, deshizo su transformación…Tikki se veía muy apenada por los sentimientos de su portadora.

Marinette no dijo nada, se acostó, y al momento en que iba a poner el despertador en su celular, noto las llamadas perdidas de Adrien…¿Qué le estaba pasando?...

El martes sería un largo día pensó mientras intentaba quedarse dormida sin éxito, porque sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

Continuará!

* * *

…..

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia…espero les haya gustado este episodio… saludos.

No olviden seguirme en mi fanpage de facebook Irumi17 Stores 3


	10. No evites lo inevitable

Hola de nuevo, lamento haber tardado con este episodio, pero tengo que estudiar para la defensa, por lo que es probable que no actualice mucho hasta por lo menos después del 25 de enero…

Disclaimer : Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Compañía.

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

 **No evites lo inevitable**

 **Despertar de la llama**

* * *

Adrien no sabía cómo decirle a Marinette como había resultado todo y que se había decidido por ella, producto de que había sido rechazado por la otra persona que lo mantenía confundido, no sabía cómo empezar, no tenía aún una idea clara de cómo redactar sus pensamientos y volverlos palabras que se alzaran a los oídos y corazón de su amiga.

El día martes en la escuela hubiera sido perfecto, si se hubiera podido acercar a la azabache, pero Marinette extrañamente lo estaba evitando durante toda la clase, no lo miraba y si él la miraba ella evitaba mirarlo, esta actitud no le hacía sentido en lo absoluto, si ella misma le dijo _que -"estaría con el pasara lo que pasara"_ \- ¿Había hecho algo mal con ella?, ¿Quizás la declaración no fue del todo satisfactoria?... o en el peor de los casos, A lo mejor ella no le correspondía y por eso ella se sentía presionada a sentir algo más por él generando que ella lo evitara durante el recreo también….pero la verdad era otra.

Marinette estaba muy contrariada, como era posible que su competencia fuera ella misma, es decir su alter-ego Ladybug, era gracioso, ridículo y digno de crear confusiones mentales a la pobre chica, lo suficiente como para no haberla dejado dormir esa noche, y que por ende en la segunda clase, por el agotamiento de haber tenido noches acumuladas sin dormir por haber realizado esa cantidad de vestidos en tiempo record y ahora los nervios y la última noche, causaran el efecto esperado para una persona agotada, un desmayo…

Alya pudo actuar con rapidez antes de que el cuerpo de la chica cayera al suelo atrapándola de los hombros en el acto, la profesora preocupada miro a Alya y esta última con rapidez le dijo a Adrien que tenía que llevarla a la enfermería… esto no solo lo hizo pensando en lo que quería su amiga, había notado que Adrien se estaba entristeciendo más de lo común al ver que Marinette lo estaba evitando, y además sentía algo de culpa por haber hecho trabajar a Marinette más de la cuenta para el desfile, que tenía a todo esto un toque teatral.

Adrien no lo pensó dos veces y tomo a su amiga en sus brazos, la profesora asintió dándole la aprobación para que se la llevara y continuo con la clase, aunque con un deje de preocupación por la joven.

Una vez en la enfermería Adrien recostó a Marinette en la camilla que se encontraba en el lugar, la enfermera le permitió irse, pero Adrien se negó rotundamente, la enfermera no quiso insistir a que el chico volviera a clases, se veía muy preocupado por su amiga así que lo dejo ser, y de paso se fue a la oficina del señor Damocles, supuso que debía dejarlos solos..

Adrien tomaba la mano de Marinette entrelazando los dedos, creyó de momento que más cercanía que esa no podía tener o lograría que ella se alejara un poco más, si ya lo estaba evitando, eso empeoraría las cosas…al menos eso pensaba él.

- _"Adrien…"-_ Soltó la chica de pronto, despertando de su desmayo y notando la presencia del modelo junto a ella.

El chico se exalto, el tono rojizo se hizo presente en sus mejillas y la adrenalina al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por los finos labios de su amiga, y esa voz que a pesar de sonar somnolienta le parecía dulce, estaban haciendo estragos en la mente y corazón del joven…

 _-"¿Que fue lo que pasó?"-_ Pregunto aturdida aún…

 _-"Te desmayaste en clases"-_

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, en la mente del rubio que la miraba entre preocupado y suplicante por no ser evitado nuevamente por su amiga y ella que recordaba cada palabra del rubio cuando se le había declarado a su alter-ego y la declaración que tuvo en la mañana anterior a ello, la tenían confundida…

 _-"Ya estoy bien, será mejor que me vaya"-_ Dijo con toda la intención de alejarse de Adrien..

Adrien fue más rápido y mandando toda su intención anterior de no acercársele al carajo, aprovecho que aún tenía, la mano de la azabache junto con la suya y en un rápido movimiento, evito que ella si quiera pudiera levantarse, acostándola de nuevo en la camilla con cierta brusquedad (cuidando de no lastimarla en la acción) y esta vez ella ya no era la única quien estaba en la camilla, él para evitar que ella se levantara nuevamente, se poso sobre ella, obviamente manteniendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos gracias a sus manos que a la vez que aprisionaban las manos de la chica, servían de soporte para no presionarla con su propio cuerpo, aunque esa idea no dejaba de ser tentadora para el rubio, no quería lastimar a su amiga producto de su brusco movimiento.

- _"Ni, se te ocurra!"-_ Le dijo con una provocadora autoridad…su advertencia había susurrado, sonaba como una advertencia seria, pero había sonado como si fuera terciopelo…por lo seductora que le resultaba esa voz a ella.

Por un momento ella intento forzar el agarre del chico para tratar de salir, sin éxito, porque ella estaba muy débil para hacer fuerza o él la estaba aprisionando muy fuertemente.

 _-"No lo entiendo, porque te esfuerzas en seguir evitándome, ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?...explícamelo por favor!_

Marinette quien sentía que ya no podía luchar ante aquel acto ya que el joven estaba ejerciendo una fuerza a la que no se sentía fuerte para escapar, más bien era eso, ya que si tuviera la real intención de hacerlo, ya lo hubiera intentado con más frenesís, pero el joven estaba literalmente debilitando esa fuerza de voluntad, y no, no era solo su cansancio acumulado, la verdad es que ella deseaba esa repentina cercanía, pero los acontecimientos anteriores, la acobardaban y la impulsaban a querer seguir evitándolo, por lo que aún había una pelea mental en la chica en resistirse ante su captura improvisada o dejarse llevar….

 _-"Adrien…me haces daño, detente por favor"-_ Dijo con indecisión, ya que una parte de ella estaba deseando a gritos que el joven no deshiciera del todo el agarre del cual estaba siendo objeto.

El joven con un poco de culpa, suavizo el agarre que ejercía sobre las muñecas de la chica, obviamente su intención no era abusar de ella, esa nunca fue su intención de hecho, solo quería evitar que ella se levantara, y se desmayara de nuevo, y de paso siguiera evitándole…le dolía esto último de hecho.

 _-"Adrien, hay algo que no te puedo decir, y lo lamento mucho, la verdad, es que eres una persona valiosa para mí, y por lo mismo prefiero guardarme este secreto hasta que se haya solucionado todo, no quiero que me presiones a contártelo, si te lo cuento, nuestra relación diaria y otras cosas podrían terminar abruptamente y no quiero que termines odiándome por ello….lo siento"-_ Dijo con tono taciturno y triste…

Ella no podía revelarle que su alter-ego, Ladybug, la misma a la cual Adrien se le declaró la noche anterior, era ella misma, (aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo) si lo hacía, no solo la vida de Marinette, de su familia, de sus amigos estaría en peligro, también significativamente la vida de Adrien corría el mismo riesgo o uno peor….

Adrien pudo notar como la chica estaba tratando de evitar un inminente llanto, producto de esta confesión y del stress acumulado por esa jornada…se apartó de la posición en la que estaban, la tomo de la espalda haciendo que ella se sentará en la camilla el se sentó a su lado y la abrazó logrando que finalmente la azabache llorara de manera incontrolable, porque lo que más quería ella era decirle que ella era Ladybug, y que finalmente pudiera gustarle de verdad, lo había rechazado sin si quiera desear hacerlo, se odiaba a sí misma por ello, pero sabía en el fondo que lo había hecho con la intención de protegerlo de las garras de Howk Moth, si ella mantenía una relación con el joven, Howk Moth iría tras él, sobretodo recordando sus sospechas iníciales con su verdadera identidad, esas dudas parecían haberse disipado, pero Marinette aún mantenía sospechas sobre el diseñador de modas, y tener a Adrien como pareja, siendo Ladybug, hacía presa más fácil al rubio a sabiendas que el enemigo dormía en su misma casa… y lo mantenía cautivo cuando él lo determinaba.

Adrien por su parte, ya no tenía fuerzas de declarársele, al menos no con palabras, por lo que en un acto irracional pero delicado, tomo el mentón de la chica con una de sus manos, logrando que los ojos azules y vidriosos de la chica lo miraran sorprendida de su acto, y luego de ello el joven tenía toda la intención de besarla, pero justo llegó la enfermera….por lo que sus intenciones no se cumplieron.

 _-"Marinette, el director ha llamado a tus padres, te puedes …..ir…a casa…."-_ Dijo un poco impactada la enfermera ante la escena que se hubiera completado si no hubiera hecho su aparición inoportuna…

Adrien se enfado un poco por la intromisión de la señorita, pero eso duraría poco…

-" _Joven Agreste, he pedido un permiso especial para que usted acompañe a la señorita Dupaing-Cheng a su casa, no queda tan lejos de la escuela, por lo que no le quitará más tiempo que lo que durará el receso del almuerzo que empezará en cinco minutos, si bien su casa queda cerca, no podemos asegurar que la joven llegue con bien a ella en su estado, por favor se lo encargo joven"-_ Dicho esto le entregó un vale firmado por el director y se fue dejando a los chicos, nuevamente solos.

 _-"Te copiaré los apuntes de matemáticas de la próxima hora…¿Estarás bien con eso?.."-_ Pregunto el rubio intentando romper de una vez por todas con ese incomodo silencio que siempre se formaba con ellos dos, especialmente con los intentos de la azabache en evitarlo.

- _"No te preocupes se los pediré a Alya"-_ Intentó zafar, pero Adrien insistió…

 _-"Marinette, tienes que descansar, dormir!, no creo que estés en condiciones de conectarte o llamar a alguien para que te copie la tarea, déjame hacerlo a mí, que te lo he ofrecido en primer lugar"-_

Su petición e insistencia sonaban serias, de cierta forma coherentes, por lo que la franco- china, no pudo volver a replicar la bien argumentada contra-respuesta del modelo y terminó aceptando…lo que no sabía es que aquella petición tenía el trasfondo de ser una simple escusa para verla después de clases…

Marinette por su parte estaba más que complacida con la insistencia del joven, por lo que decidió responderle.

- _"Esta bien, pero para que no te quedes sin almorzar, le pediré a mis padres que te den algo de comer"-_ Le dijo esta vez sonando más amable que la mañana estaba claro.

El joven hubiera querido protestar, pero ya era un declarado fan de la pastelería de la familia de la chica, por lo que no se opuso en lo absoluto a ello…

- _"Muchas gracias, Marinette"-_ Dicho esto, la tomo del hombro y la acompañó a casa.

_0_0_

Mientras tanto en el receso que se iniciaba Nathaniel, estaba notoriamente preocupado por Marinette, esto no paso desapercibido por Kim quien había decidido hablar con el artista.

Mientras el pelirrojo comía en la cafetería, su porción de arroz y carne…el atlético joven se sentó a su lado en la misma mesa.

 _-"¿Te preocupa Marinette?"-_ Le pregunto sin rodeos Kim, era lo que siempre se esperaba de él de hecho.

- _"Pues es obvio, ya viste, la pobre no ha dormido, y yo estoy armando un proyecto con ella y Adrien, si la sigo presionando tal vez se ponga aún peor, aunque solo tiene que modelar.. Pero aún así…"-_ Intento seguir pero Kim como era de costumbre otra vez fue al grano.

 _-"¿Qué hay de Chloe entonces?...te vi abrazándola ayer, supongo que se han vuelto cercanos y está claro que ella como sabes no se ha tomado bien la cercanía de Adrien y Marinette, haz visto acaso que Adrien no ha vuelto desde que se la llevo a la enfermería… todos sabemos que a ti te gusta Marinette, y no te veo en lo absoluto celoso… eso es porque has empezado a sentir cosas por Chloe no es cierto?...respóndeme Nathaniel"-Soltó de manera fría y directa el atlético chico._

Nathaniel sabía a donde quería llegar el chico, y estaba tranquilo al respecto… lo que le inquietaba era otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver con Kim… más bien era con Chloe y consigo mismo, ya que Kim le hizo recordar la escena del abrazo como si fuera un vaquero quien marca a las vacas del ganado con un fierro caliente, pero no en el trasero, si no en su mente, en lo más profundo de su ser, esa escena y acto en sí aún perduraba en su mente, intentó toda la noche borrarla de sus pensamientos, pero no pudo, soñó con Chloe, en el sueño olía su perfume y en este también había hecho algo más que solo un inocente abrazo, en su sueño, había besado a la rubia… lo que le provoco aún más confusión en sus sentimientos, a esto se le agrega el hecho que en el momento del real abrazo, del que fue testigo Kim, el pudo percibir por su habilidad recientemente adquirida, que los sentimientos de la chica comenzaban a aflorar de repente, no era algo intenso como notaba que sentía por ejemplo Marinette por Adrien, o Kim por la rubia, era algo que recién se estaba iniciando, como una pequeña llama que si no se apagaba podía convertirse en un incendio y quemarlo incluso a él….podría pensarse que él quisiera evitar aquello y apagar la llama antes de que se propagase, pero eso estaba muy lejos de sus deseos…el también había despertado esa pequeña llama y se sentía tan bien que no tenía intenciones de apagarla, pero Kim no debía entrarse de eso… no ahora al menos.

- _"Eso es demasiado pronto para responderlo, recién estoy conociéndola, si quiera como persona, ¿Recuerdas como ella solía ser antes de intentar ser amable con el resto verdad?...¿O te olvidaste como ella te humillo en san Valentín?...admiro de cierta forma tu preocupación por ella, pero dudo mucho que ella te tome en cuenta si recuerda que te burlaste de ella en su fiesta por su osito de peluche…."-_ Su respuesta fue tan certera que Kim no pudo reprocharle nada, y en parte el pelirrojo tenía toda la razón, el no era nadie para exigir respuestas de nada, y Nathaniel se había dado la molestia de responderle sin que Kim hubiera tenido la necesidad de decirle que le gustaba Chloe… había sido dura su respuesta, pero no era nada más que la verdad.

- _"Tienes toda la razón, lamento mucho haberte hecho una pregunta… tan …"-_ Intento terminar la frase, pues Sabrina había escuchado todo… y tanto Nathaniel como Kim debían convencerla para que callará.

_0_0_

Adrien quien acompañaba a Marinette a su casa, estaba recién tomándole el peso a las palabras de su compañera.-¿ _Por qué todo cambiaría?... ¿A qué se refería?...-_ Pero ya había sido advertido de no insistir desde un principio por lo que calló …

Los padres de la chica atendieron al joven, le dieron una merienda a petición de la chica, Adrien insistió en que la chica debía descansar, por lo que una vez tomada la merienda, se fue a la escuela, pero con toda la intención de copiar la materia de matemáticas y después de su clase de esgrima ir de inmediato a la panadería a entregarle los apuntes a su compañera….podría aprovechar la instancia para terminar lo que fue interrumpido por la enfermera ese día.

Por otra parte Luka con su vestimenta que lo hacía parecer algo incognito estaba releyendo sus partituras en su estudio musical.. cuando sonó el timbre del lugar….

 _-"Ya dije que quiero un poco de silencio…. Rayos .. ¿Quién será?…"-_ Se dijo a si mismo lamentándose…

Para cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a un joven alto, con el cabello rubio, lizo con su característico mechón emo, ligeramente teñido de rosa, y sus inconfundibles ojos azules….

- _"Vicent!, ¡Que alegría!... ¡Tanto tiempo hombre!...¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-_

- _"Me enteré que tocaras en el colegio de tu hermana, me interesa mucho ver tu debut… y ver claro como está Juleka, y conocer en persona a la diseñadora del disco de Jaged.. ya sabes la tal Marinette"-_ Dijo suelto de cuerpo el fotógrafo…

 _-"Marinette parece ser una buena chica, he oído hablar muchas cosas buenas de ella, supe que ella eliminó la "maldición fotogénica" de Juleka, se ha convertido en su héroe desde entonces…te confieso que esa chica también me da cierta curiosidad"-_

 _-"¿Curiosidad o interés…? Tío… es menor de edad lo sabes ¿Verdad?-_ Cuestionó medio en broma y medio en serio el rubio de la cámara fotográfica…

 _-"Mi hermana también es menor de edad, y no me has visto quejándome de ti, por que se que tus sentimientos, no son perversión, de hecho te has mostrado abierto a esperar que ella sea mayor de edad, faltan 4 años… y ella ya tendrá la edad que tú tienes ahora mismo…por eso mismo no te doy piñas como a los demás que se han acercado a ella con clara intenciones de levantársela y luego irse…tu al menos la quieres de verdad, y solo estas esperando esos 4 años para tan solo declarártele … a veces pienso si eres masoquista, porque entre tu delirio por el arrogante Jaged Stone y tu paciencia por la espera de que mi hermana crezca para solo decirle como te sientes, me hace pensar que a ti te gusta sufrir …yo pensaba que eras gay, y me ibas de tras pero me alegra .. no tanto, pero en algo que no sea así,….-_

Ante aquella revelación ambos tomaron una merienda de tarde… y conversaron de la vida…nada estaba escrito, había una rueda de la fortuna que aún debía girar…y puede que esto se saliera de control… sobretodo, cuando en una intervención de influencias de Gabriel Agreste y los padres de Lila Rossi, esta última había sido dada de alta…contra todo actuar profesional médico, a veces el dinero movía incluso la moral de los profesionales, y los sobornos no eran solo cosa de políticos, a veces la posición económica podía volver al más comprometido por su vocación en un mono que bailaba con dinero.. y eso era precisamente lo que había pasado.

- _" Lila, desde ahora en adelante, trabajarás en secreto para mí, serás la que reemplazará a Chloe,"-_ …Dijo de manera fría el diseñador

Lila lo miró confundida…-" _Reemplazar a Chloe…¿A qué te refieres?-_

 _-"He notado que eres una persona muy lista, por lo que ya debes haber deducido quien soy yo en realidad, solo te diré… sé tan mala como puedas, tan mala como quieras y el Miraculous del Pavo Real será tuyo…siempre y cuando, los próximos akumas o tu misma logren obtener los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir… no creo que sea necesario que te akumatice para ello…tu solo usa tu natural astucia y talento para la mentira y yo me encargaré del resto"-_

Lila sonrío, y recordó de pronto el festival escolar que dentro de dos semanas se llevaría a cabo y de pronto recordó el desfile donde los vestido de la azabache sería exhibidos…estaba maquinando un plan… y con el diseñador magnate a su lado, todo parecía estar a su favor…lograría su venganza de la mejor manera…

Continuara.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia.. saludos a todas 3


	11. Sabotaje antes del festival

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, lamento mucho no haber actualizado, recuerden que tuve una defensa el 25 de Enero y luego sufrí una tragedia familiar por lo que estoy de luto y lo estaré por un tiempo seguiré el fic hasta el fin pero les ruego que me den un tiempo de respeto hasta que este mejor todo

ADVERTENCIA: EPISODIO CON UN POCO DE VIOLENCIA, MANTENGA DISCRECIÓN.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc_

Capitulo 11

 **Sabotaje previo al festival**

Adrien había ido en la tarde, a dejarle los apuntes de matemáticas a su compañera Marinette, aún estaba indeciso en confesarle si sentía algo por ella o no, porque el rechazo de Ladybug le dolía aún, y con ese dolor y obsesión descorazonado porque Ladybug lo rechazara emprendió el camino para cumplir con su palabra …pero paso una tranquila tarde con su compañera… donde no solo le explico los apuntes para que Marinette entendiera la materia…también trato de hacerla entrar en confianza y como la chica ya había dormido en la tarde …ya no se veía tan cansada para estudiar….al menos ya no estaba balbuceando incoherencias por el nerviosismo…se veía tranquila

Al día siguiente Miércoles después de clases, a Alya, Nino , Mylene e Ivan se les había ocurrido tener una cita triple con Adrien y Marinette para ir donde Andre , a comer los helados de los enamorados…pero Adrien no llegó.. y Marinette se entristeció…y se fue sin creer en la magia de los helados de Andre, ese día se había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos de Chat Noir hacia ella como Ladybug, eran reales…gracias a la conversación del balcón que tuvo con ella como Marinette, pudo notar que los sentimientos del súper héroe eran de verdad, y no solo coquetería….

Ese día ella con la esperanza de que Adrien se enamorara de ella como Marinette, y no como Ladybug, la hicieron rechazar a Chat de manera comprensiva, sin saber que era la segunda vez que rechazaba al héroe parisino…sin embargo ella le estaba confesando a su vez que él era su mejor amigo, y por lo tanto una persona sumamente valiosa para ella…si tan solo le hubiera dicho quien era el chico que estaba en su mente...

Por otro lado Adrien que había sido rechazado tanto siendo él mismo, como siendo Chat Noir…aún tenía la esperanza de que podría conquistarla, era una esperanza ciega, y sin argumentos , ya que como se ha dicho fue rechazado por completo, pero algo muy en su interior le decía que el conquistaría el corazón de la chica, y que mientras tanto su amistad era lo más valioso que tenía…al día siguiente en un intento desesperado por Marinette con sus amigas Rose, Juleka, Alix , Mylene y obviamente Alya iniciaron la operación "Jardín secreto" y ya sabemos cómo termino eso…

Marinette si bien tenía los ánimos por los suelos, ya que no había conseguido salir con Adrien ni si quiera a tomar un mísero helado, su estamina había mejorado, ya no estaba agotada, por lo tanto volvió a clases de esgrima junto con Adrien y Kagami. El patio había sido dividido en tiempo por dos deportes, basquetbol en la primera parte del periodo de talleres extra programáticos y esgrima en el segundo periodo Kim, Alix, pertenecían a ese club, incluso eran rivales, Max y Sabrina habían decido ir a la biblioteca, Sabrina que había escuchado la conversación de Kim y Nathaniel, había decidido increíblemente no sacar conclusiones apresuradas y guardar silencio… algo le decía que Nathaniel sabía lo que decía y a quien…lo noto un día que Nathaniel adivino sin que ella se quejara de que le dolía la cabeza…y le aconsejo de que fuera a enfermería .

Alya en compañía increíblemente de Chloe, estaban en el sector de los computadores de la biblioteca viendo el Ladyblog.

Nathaniel, Juleka, Mylene, Ivan , Nino y el incognito Luka en compañía de su amigo Vincent Asa (como fotógrafo), estaban en el auditorio subterráneo ensayando de lo más normal, Rose también estaba allí animando a Juleka, quien se sonrojaba no solo por la presencia de su amiga, ahora con Vincent cerca, estaba aún más nerviosa, si bien lo conocía de más joven, era innegable que con los años que habían pasado Vincent se había puesto más apuesto…y como no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, el cambio era notorio en él, algo drástico.

Todos estaban tranquilos, felices, animosos, pero nadie noto que una pandilla a cargo de Wayanne un chico moreno que vestía sospechosamente parecido a Adrien pero con una camisa marca Lacoste…su amigo el moreno enamorado que tenía fama de infiel, más una rubia de coletas conocida como Aurora, y un tipo con polerón rosa y una capucha, al parecer este tipo no quería ser reconocido, este último fue con otros chicos, en dirección al subterráneo, específicamente al auditorio.

La rubia de coletas y un paraguas, el moreno con fama de mujeriego, y Wayanne se quedaron frente a los esgrimistas, los jugadores de baloncesto, estaban en los camarines aún.

Kagami estaba descansado y dejo su careta un rato en una de las sillas del patio, mientras se refrescaba y daba instrucciones a los practicantes del deporte, Adrien estaba entrenando junto a Marinette cuando entonces se siente una queja con una voz un poco más fuerte de lo usual de la japonesa.

 _-"No tomes mi careta de esa forma, por favor"-_ Se lo pidió autoritaria, pero sin perder la amabilidad del protocolo de educación tan característico de su país.

Todos dejaron de entrenar en el acto, esto al parecer se iba a poner tenso…Marinette le hizo un gesto de parar el combate a su compañero…para que este pusiera atención…sobretodo porque sospechosamente el capitán y entrenador del equipo de esgrima Armand D´Angencourt, no se encontraba presente y había desaparecido sin que nadie lo notara, sin que él avisara…

- _"¿Que no tome qué?..¿Este casco?..¿De qué forma?.. Sé más especifica…"-_ Soltó en un tono irónico la rubia de coletas, si bien ella no conocía a Kagami, su aspecto le recordaba a Mireille, la chica que la derroto en aquel programa donde elegirían a la chica del tiempo, su apariencia, le daba asco, repudio solo por parecerse a Mireille, por lo que desde que la mandaron a sabotear a los chicos de esgrima, no dudo en cuanto la vio, hacerla su blanco.

- _"Lo repetiré una vez más, devuélveme la careta!"-_ Esta vez la voz de Kagami sonaba un poco más enrabiada…

- _"Esta bien!"-_ Soltó la rubia, quien estiro su mano con el casco a espera de que Kagami lo intentara tomar, "intentara" por que cuando esto ocurrió, en un rápido movimiento, la rubia pateo el casco haciendo que este diera fuertemente en el estomago de la japonesa , haciéndola caer de rodillas producto del dolor.

Ante este acto la careta de la joven cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, logrando un sonido seco en todo el patio, incluyendo camarines, y biblioteca…

- _"¿Escuchaste eso?"-_ Pregunto Chloe a la morena, quien sin saber lo que había sido, y lejos de prestarle importancia al asunto, por estar ocupada editando su blog, no le dio importancia, pero luego se escucharon gritos y eso ya la preocupó…

- _"Viene del patio…donde están los esgrimistas"-_ Exclamó esta vez muy preocupada la morena…

Sabrina y Max se le unieron rápidamente quienes las tomaron a ambas para ir corriendo al patio a ver qué pasaba…

La sorpresa fue mayúscula para los que llegaron a la escena, cuando vieron a la rubia de coletas jalar del cabello a la japonesa, quien aún estaba afectada por el dolor, de la careta en su estomago, si bien su condición física era buena, por el arduo entrenamiento, el golpe con la careta de esgrima fue tan fuerte que aún así logro aturdirla del dolor, tenía el estomago revuelto producto del golpe..y estaba muy impotente porque la rubia tenía un paraguas con un evidente filo modificado en la punta de este, un movimiento en falso, y la rubia podría dañar indiscriminadamente su cuerpo, y ya podría empezar a despedirse del deporte en el cual ella brillaba…sería la decepción para su familia…. O más bien en el peor de los casos, podría incluso empezar a despedirse de su vida.

Marinette que ya estaba harta de esta injusticia, se ofreció ella a ser la que pelaría con la rubia, y que dejara en paz a Kagami..Intento primero intervenir por las buenas, usando su sentido común para convencer a la rubia de coletas que dejara tranquila a la compañera… pero por respuesta Wayanne dio una orden al moreno.

- _"¿Tu encárgate, de esa chica, se ve que es tu tipo, no te parece linda?"-_ Ordeno en un tono asquerosamente malicioso, a tal punto que no solo congelo de terror a la franco-china, hizo sentir una mezcla entre asco y rabia a Adrien quien no iba a dudar en intervenir en caso de ver a su princesa en un peligro potencial.

- _"Tienes razón, es mi tipo, y se ve tan pura, tan inocente…sería una lástima .. Que…"-_ Intento completar la frase, pero el rubio, con una mirada que jamás había expresado antes en su rostro amenazó.

- _"Si le pones las manos encima lo vas a lamentar!"-_ exclamo el rubio interponiéndose en su camino.

- _"¿Tu y cuantos más?, no veo a tu amigo el DJ, ¿crees que vas a poder defenderla tú solo?"-_ Se río el moreno… lo que este no sabía, que una de sus tantas novias, estaba ahí en la clase de esgrima, pero aún con la careta puesta, por lo que no había sido reconocida por el mujeriego, aprovecho esto, para golpear con su florete la cara de su ahora ex novio….lo hizo con tal fuerza que le saco sangre y marco su rostro..

 _-"Vaya, de saber que eras esta clase de tío que buscan abusar de las mujeres, créeme que no me hubiera condenado a tomar ese "helado del amor eterno" del señor André con alguien tan miserable y patético como tú, por cierto…he terminado contigo ahora mismo"-_ Soltó la morena de cabellos ondulado y oscuro…el mujeriego estaba en shock y enrabiado, él era el que terminaba las relaciones con sus conquistas, jamás habían terminado con él y eso le ardía el ego, y lo carcomía a niveles enfermizos…y sin ni un pudor ni vergüenza agredió con una patada en el estomago a su ahora ex novia…esto acompañado con insultos irreproducibles en estos escritos…que ya de por sí terminaron hartando a Marinette quien ya asqueada de estos intrusos agarró al moreno y le aplico una llave , que hizo que ella lo tomara por el cuello con un solo brazo, corriera con el poco hombre hasta azotarlo con una fuerza increíble para la estatura y peso de la chica… lo estrello contra la puerta de los camarines, llamando la atención de quienes estaban adentro, entre ellos Kim y Alix…

 _-"Que diablos!"-_ Expreso Alix, aunque no exactamente con esas palabras, había sido mucho más grosera…

Adrien estaba en shock, jamás había visto actuar de esa forma a Marinette, la chica tímida, la que balbuceaba y tartamudeaba cuando estaba frente a él, la chica dulce que siempre estaba alegre, jamás la había visto verse envuelta en este tipo de situación , y de pronto, su manera de actuar se le estaba volviendo, demasiado familiar…

Marinette que estaba agitada de haber hecho semejante fuerza, estaba tratando de recuperar el aire, entre la adrenalina, la furia, y el leve cansancio que le había provocado ejercer estaba tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, tanto fue así que no noto como la rubia de coletas se dirigía a ella, esta vez tomando un trapero metálico, que había tomado de la sala de productos de aseo, donde mismo había encerrado y amarrado al entrenador Armand, Adrien trato de advertir pero justo la rubia fue mucho más rápida y para cuando el ya había gritado su nombre de forma desesperada , la rubia ya había golpeado en la cabeza a la joven franco china.. Causando que su cabeza sangrara, y que esa sangre corriera a borbotones por la cara de la muchacha…

Increíblemente Marinette , a pesar de estar sangrando, a pesar de haber sentido el terrible dolor del golpe, no se inmuto, no cayó, solo dio media vuelta y lo que vio Adrien, lo dejó no solo con angustia, si no con otra familiaridad latente en su cabeza, esto debido a que la sangre que cubría la parte de los ojos de su compañera, tenía una leve semejanza al antifaz de Ladybug, eso junto con la mirada decidida de su compañera y por su fuerza, estaba haciendo demasiados clics en su cabeza… y no solo eso, la angustia de verla en ese estado igual lo estaba impulsando a correr hacia su amiga….sin pensar en nada, más que en protegerla, sintiéndose un tonto al no haberlo hecho antes de que ella saliera lastimada….y fue en ese momento en el que llegó donde recibió un codazo en la espalda por parte de Wayanne, y que lejos de hacerlo parar el siguió con dolor y todo cayendo y luego volviendo a pararse para llegar a su amiga herida….y fue en ese momento cuando Alya quien sin pensar en consecuencias ni represalias a su persona jalo con una fuerza brutal el cabello de la rubia, botándola por inercia al piso, golpeando a la rubia de manera desquiciada, por haberle hecho daño a su amiga….Kagami quien ya se había recuperado de aquel golpe.. Intentaba frenar a Alya para que esta no se metiera en problemas, Max había ido de una carrera a buscar a los profesores, pero había descubierto que la sala de estos había sido encerrada con ellos adentro…intento con su robot Markov hackear las cerraduras automáticas de estas puertas, pero había sido inútil, no pudo porque también estaban selladas de manera manual…  
Chloe estaba paralizada por el terror, pero eso no impidió que mandara a Sabrina a llamar a su padre el policía, pero en algún lugar apartado, donde nadie notara de aquel acto arriesgado,…vio como Adrien a pesar de ser golpeado, este en su porfía insistía en proteger a Marinette…Marinette recién caía de rodillas al suelo, Adrien la abrazaba mientras recibía patadas en la espalda por parte de Wayanne…¿Qué podría hacer ella?, ¿Cómo podría enfrentar aquello?, agallas de por sí sabía que no le faltaban, ¿Pero era prudente meterse? ¿Por Marinette? ¿Por Adrien?...era su amigo, eso estaba claro, pero lo conocía tan bien , que sabía que si se involucraba él le reprocharía más tarde, sabía que el corazón de su amigo valía oro, a tal punto que no le perdonaría el hecho de ella arriesgar su integridad por protegerlo a él…por otra parte estaba Marinette… y sabía que esta chica a pesar de no tener simpatía con la hija del alcalde, era la persona que a sus ojos Adrien amaba…su persona más preciada.. y por ello estaba en este difícil debate mental… y de pronto se pregunto – _"¿Qué haría Nathaniel en un momento como este?"-_ …

Por otra parte, en el auditorio subterráneo las cosas tampoco marchaban muy bien… porque el encapuchado con pollerón rosa, llevaba una peligrosa arma de fuego, y había tomado de rehén a Rose…Juleka estaba a punto de intervenir presa del pánico y la adrenalina del momento , pero fue frenada entre su hermano Luka, y Vincent los demás estaban o muy paralizados o muy listos para pelear, pero eran muchos cualquier movimiento en falso y Rose, podría morir.

No lejos de allí se encontraba observando todo el espectáculo con una sonrisa torcida Lila Rossi, todo había ido de acuerdo al plan que había creado todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca -solo un poco mas- murmuro presa de la emoción que le subía por el estomago hasta convertirse en una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Continuara 


	12. Un héroe sin antifaz

Hola a toda otra vez, estoy tratando de que vuelva la inspiración nuevamente con este fanfic, y tengo ideas para que funcionen… eso saludos

Los personajes e historia original no me pertenecen son propiedad de Thomas  
Astruc…

Advertencia: Contenido Violento, se recomiendo discreción

 **Episodio 12**

 **Un Héroe sin antifaz**

En el subterráneo la situación era tensa, mientras que el chico de pollerón rosa, posicionan la punta de su revólver en la cabeza de Rose, se disponía a hablar sin molestarse en que su voz sonara asquerosamente familiar …para Vincent específicamente.

- _"Vamos a jugar un juego, ¡será divertido!"-_

Vincent había escuchado esa voz muchas veces, en la televisión, y en academia de arte " _College de París"_ donde estudiaba su carrera de "Fotografía conceptual" siempre le causaba urticaria y nauseas cuando escuchaba, esa voz le sonaba al cantante "XY".

Este cantante que se hizo una vez famoso por destronar en el ranking musical a Jagged Stone, pero no satisfecho con eso, se dedico a hablar pestes sobre su cantante rockero favorito, como todo fan que se aprecie sabía de la polémica de _"XY vs Rockero Rufián",_ y obviamente, su arrogancia, egocentrismo puro, y esto sumado a una falta de talento, del joven hacía que Vincent lo despreciara desde el momento que lo conoció…

Sin embargo su desagrado no terminaba allí, porque también había caído en cuenta que "XY" a pesar de ser una estrella de pop del momento, era estudiante de la misma facultad de artes donde asistía el joven Vincent…antes de que "XY" se hiciera famoso, en los primeros meses de su estancia, siempre se lo topaba de paso en la facultad, "XY" se le quedaba mirando a tal punto, que se sentía incomodo, pero seguía su camino sin darle mayor importancia.

Cuando Vincent fue Akumatizado en _"Pixelator",_ fue el hazme reír de la facultad, más que nada por sus compañeros, y "XY" lideró ese acoso universitario por un momento, pero las intenciones de "XY" fueron descubiertas, al parecer por el joven fotógrafo, después de una conversación que tuvo al respecto con Luka.

*******************************************Flashback******************************** 

- _"¿De verdad, piensas que quizás me esté molestando porque le gusto?"-_

Preguntaba el rubio de puntas rosadas, al joven ligeramente gótico, y ligeramente punk…  
- _"Según los antecedentes que me has dado, me parece lo más probable"-_

 _-"¡Explícate mejor!"-_

 _-"Me dijiste que primero se te quedaba viendo, varios momentos, cuando se encontraban en la facultad ¿Verdad?"-_

Vincent asintió con la cabeza

- _"Bueno, ¿Cuando paró de hacer solo eso y luego comenzó a molestarte deliberadamente, y además de liderar al grupo de bravucones de tu facultad?"-_

 _-"Después de que fui akumatizado en "Pixelator", y fui ridiculizado por ser fan de Jagged… es que no puedo evitarlo, es mi ídolo, se ve una persona interesante, se me hace que podríamos haber sido grandes amigos, además tiene una familiaridad muy inquietante, por eso mismo he querido saber más de él."-_ Suspiro para hacer una leve pausa, y luego siguió-" _El punto es que ahora soy el fan obsesivo de Jagged, para la facultad, y por eso ya nadie me toma en serio…"-_

 _-"Yo te tomo muy en serio Vincent, el punto es que si te das cuenta, "XY" se esforzó mucho para superar a Jagged, alguien que él sabía que tu admirabas, y se refirió a él de la peor forma…¿No crees, que dentro de su actitud de diva, pueden haber unos celos enfermizos y posesivos a la atención que le has dado a Jagged?"-_

Vincent se quedo en blanco en ese momento….y sintió más asco e incomodidad entonces…

Había descubierto que "XY" Tenía una enfermiza obsesión hacia su persona, y no era en nada parecido a lo que Vincent sentía por su ídolo Jagged, que solo era una admiración por su talento y además una extraña familiaridad, que aún desconocía o su mente no era capaz de procesar, o recordar, ya que su cara le transmitía algo nostálgico y aún no era consciente si era solo su "Estilo ochentero" o algo similar, cuando recordó que siguió a la madre del rockero hasta ese evento de Bingo de ancianos, tuvo la misma sensación, por unos minutos, pero no era tan latente como con Jagged….

En cambio la mirada de "XY" le causaba repulsión, era como un mal recuerdo, algo que Vincent no acostumbraba a analizar, siempre que veía esas miradas trataba en lo posible de evitarlas.

Luka, le había preguntado alguna vez si era "Gay", a lo que negó tajantemente, luego Luka dio por hecho que al rubio le gustaban las chicas, pero Vincent, no había pensado en las chicas nunca, como la mayoría de los chicos, o al menos, no recordaba en realidad haber pensado en las chicas de manera sexual…ni si quiera con Juleka, que cuando la conoció le gusto más como persona que como otra cosa, Vincent, tenía una visión del amor más inocente que el resto, sabía que era la sexualidad y todo de lo que ello trataba, pero en su pubertad, en lo que él recordaba, nunca bio a una chica con ni un deje de deseo por mirar más que sus rostros…

Cuando confesó esto a su amigo, Luka entendió que Vincent en realidad era Asexual…no tenía ese tipo de atracción ni por hombres ni por mujeres, pero sus sentimientos hacia Juleka, eran amor genuino, pero sin ese aspecto…que a los demás chicos hormonales, les pasaba la cuenta en algunas mañanas al despertar…

Por un lado eso tranquilizaba a Luka en cierto aspecto, porque Vincent se alejaba del estereotipo de chico, que solo buscaba a su hermana para eso y nada más, pero por el otro lado, le preocupaba el otro extremo radical de su amigo…porque si en el futuro su hermana se sentía atraída por el rubio platinado, al descubrir su realidad, a lo mejor no iba a poder ser feliz, con su amigo.

Luka fantaseaba con que ellos dos fueran pareja, después de todo Vincent era confiable, buen amigo, atento con él y con su hermana, desinteresado sin embargo, Luka desconocía los gustos reales de su hermana…

***********************************Fin del Flashback**********************************

- _"¿Que no quieren saber de qué trata el juego?...bueno les explico, ¿Conocen la famosa "ruleta rusa?"-_

 __

Era claro que todos sabían la respuesta, la pobre Rose estaba lagrimeando, y a duras penas trataba de evitar el hipido que este llanto de terror le provocaba… Vincent trago saliva con dureza…pero ideo un plan, pero era arriesgado…tomo su cámara fotográfica, y sin que nadie se percatara la saco de su cuello.

- _"Bueno, tengo una sola bala en este revolver, y si disparo ahora sabremos si esta mocosa, es afortunada y desafortunada…si sobrevive a ella le toca elegir mi nuevo rehén ¿Qué tal?"-_

El nivel de maldad de este sujeto, despidió en todos un sentimiento de ira mezclado con temor e incertidumbre..

Rose que de por sí es buena con todos, ya no pudo controlar su hipido debido a la desesperación que le provocaba la situación, claramente le daba miedo morir, pero más detestaba la idea de tener que elegir al próximo en la ruleta rusa… eso la hacía sentir la persona más horrible del mundo.

Todos esos pensamientos, tanto los de Vincent, los de Rose, los de XY y los de todo los presentes incluidos, estaban haciendo ruido en la mente de Nathaniel, pero Nathaniel, se concentró en la mirada de Vincent, para luego concentrar aún más sus intenciones, le pareció un buen plan… pero claramente arriesgado… luego se metió en la mente de "XY" que ya gracias la mente del rubio ya lo había identificado.

Para verificar que lo que decía sobre la única bala de su revólver, era cierto y no una mentira, y efectivamente, las palabras del encapuchado de rosa, eran ciertas…  
Pudo sentir la angustia y sentimiento de culpa anticipado por parte de Rose, esto le causaba angustia…

Nathaniel era consciente que podía leer los pensamientos ajenos, pero no sabía si podía intervenir en ellos mediante la comunicación telepática, pero la desesperación y todo lo demás, lo hizo querer intentarlo de todas formas…pero haría una prueba con solo una persona…porque si lo hacía y sin querer "XY" se enteraba al igual que todos de que podía hacerlo, y podía decirle adiós a Rose o a quien le tocara la solitaria bala en la sien.

Miro a Vincent, y con su mente le habló…

- _"Vincent, se lo que planeas, déjame ayudarte"-_ Vincent miro por el rabillo del ojo al pelirrojo…

*********************************Mientras en el patio***********************************

Aurora estaba en el suelo inconsciente, después de haber recibido la paliza de su vida por parte de la reportera del Ladyblog…El moreno Casanova se estaba reincorporando del golpe que se dio con la puerta de los camerinos, producto de la fuerte embestida que le proporcionó Marinette…

Kagami estaba al tanto de que el moreno se levantaría así que en contra de su disciplina en un momento desesperado, le volvió a golpear en su tórax con la fuerza suficiente para volver a dejarlo inconsciente…

Alya corrió hacia Marinette y Adrien este último seguía recibiendo patadas en la espalda por parte de su copia barata Wayanne, Alya trato de llegar a golpear al tal Wayanne, pero este detuvo en ese momento sus patadas para propinarle un certero puñete en el rostro a la morena…lo que provoco que ella cayera al piso, sin poder defender ni a su amiga ni a Adrien…

Cuando Wayanne se disponía a volver a patear la espalda del joven modelo, quien cerró los ojos con ira e impotencia, este se volvió a ver momentáneamente interrumpido, por otro puñete certero, pero esta vez en el rostro del agresor de Adrien…

Ni Adrien ni Wayanne quien caía al piso y rebotaba dos metros, vieron eso venir.

Kim había golpeado con un puñete, a la copia barata del hijo de Gabriel…

-"¿Qué estás esperando Agreste?, ¡lleva a Marinette a la enfermería de una buena vez!"-

Cuando el joven rubio tomo a Marinette, dispuesto a obedecer a su compañero, una voz detuvo todo acto.

 _-"No tan rápido modelito!"-_

 __

Esa voz le hizo más espesa la sangre, causo asco, repulsión en casi todos los presentes…

- _"Lila…!"-_ Alcanzó a decir Marinette mientras seguía sangrando de la cabeza.

Y lo peor no era la presencia de la italiana, lo peor es que esta había agarrado a Chloe, desprevenida, y le puso una navaja a ras de su pálida garganta.

 _-"¡Si llevas a esa sangre sucia, a la enfermería, tu amiga querida de la infancia se muere!"-_

Adrien estaba en una posición incómoda…

Marinette deshizo el agarre del rubio, de forma un tanto brusca, producto de lo molesta que estaba, no con Adrien, si no con Lila, pero sin querer se manifestó de esa forma, lo cual hizo que el rubio dudara un poco sobre la actitud de la azabache a con él…

Marinette avanzó paso a paso hasta llegar a centímetros en donde la italiana tenía agarrada a Chloe.

Sin ni una advertencia ni nada Marinette, golpeo el rostro de la castaña, a modo de que en ese mismo instante jalaba de la muñeca a la hija del alcalde para alejarla del peligro…

Cuando la morena italiana, presa de la ira que le provoco ese golpe intento atacar con la navaja a la panadera, recibió otro certero golpe de lleno en su mejilla, pero esta vez no por parte de Marinette, si no por parte de un balón cesto que fue lanzado con mucha precisión, por Alix, que dio de nuevo en su rostro, pero esta vez con mayor impacto a tal punto de hacerla caer al suelo….

**************************************Mientras en el subterráneo**********************

Nathaniel, había verificado con éxito que podía comunicarse con quien él quisiera, Vincent había podido comunicarle su plan a Nathaniel, para que este se lo comunicara a Rose…y de paso este mentalmente se lo comunicara a Juleka y a casi todos los presentes, obviamente evitando a los captores y a XY.

Fue entonces, en que XY, jaló lentamente del gatillo, Rose cerró con fuerzas los ojos, Juleka lloraba de incertidumbre, la tensión se sentía a tal punto que el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo de cocina…

-"Click"-

Nathaniel, sabía que el disparo en la cabeza de la rubia no se efectuaría, pero también sabía que el segundo disparo si era fatal, si bien "XY" No era realmente consciente de esto Nathaniel se dio el horrible y tedioso trabajo de leer su sub-consciente, es decir, la memoria no procesada de este sujeto, por lo tanto, si bien "XY" no lo recordaba a ciencia cierta, ese pequeño sector de su cerebro si lo hacía.

Afortunadamente la primera parte del plan había funcionado, y fue entonces que "XY" ignorando que sus acciones estaban CASI fríamente calculadas por sus rehenes, le pregunto a Rose.

- _"Dime mocosa,¿ A quién quieres ver en tu lugar?…más vale que te apures!"-_

Rose, había visto de reojo a Nathaniel, quien le dijo que fingiera por un breve instante, "duda de su decisión"…y este instante fue breve y Rose habló después de fingir "indecisión".

- _"… a Vincent.."-_ Dijo con todo su pesar…o eso creyó XY

Vincent fingió miedo, y camino hacia XY, mientras este soltaba a Rose, cuando se aseguro de que esta última estuviera lejos del alcance de este sujeto, fue cuando tomo su cámara y la lanzo de una patada al arma de XY..

El arma emitió un disparo, que viajo al hombro de Vincent…  
Vincent quien cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Nathaniel se encargo de aprovechar la incertidumbre para golpear a XY de un puñete en el rostro…

Juleka y Rose corrieron a auxiliar a Vincent , junto con Luka…

Los otros sujetos fueron fácilmente derrotados, por Iván, Nino e increíblemente Mylene-.

Y entonces ocurrió el milagro, las pequeñas ventanas subterráneas que daban al piso de la vereda del instituto y su contraparte el subterráneo, fueron quebradas por policías…quienes entraron a ese sector…

Arrestando a todos los encapuchados, incluyendo a XY..

- _"Atención!, necesitamos una ambulancia, hay un joven herido!, repito, necesitamos una ambulancia, hay un joven herido!"-_

 __

Se escuchó decir a uno de los policías hablando por radio…

Vincent cerró los ojos, de a poco, su visión se nublaba, lo último que vio fue a Juleka llorando frente a él….para luego caer inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre…. Que se derramaba a borbotones sobre la madera del piso del auditorio…

Este impacto de bala, ¿Podría ser acaso el fin... o el principio de los recuerdos?

Continuará-.

 **Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, la verdad ni se imaginan la que tengo planeada, para ustedes… en esta historia me he puesto las pilas más que en otros fanfics malos que he escrito xD, pero es que Miraculous, tiene tantos personajes, a los que se le puede sacar partido, que es difícil no hacerlo…**

 ****

 **Estoy en proceso de superar un luto, mi bisabuela falleció a principios de este mes, lo que me dificulto un poco seguir con la historia, debido a mi falta de concentración en esto, estuve muchos días triste…estoy tratando de levantarme de este amargo trago… y no es solo su muerte la que me acongoja, es todo lo que conlleva a que una matriarca de una dinastía se vaya de este mundo, mi familia está rota…y es por eso por lo que más sufro, más que por su partida…**

 ****

 **Agradezco mucho las palabras de apoyo de mis lectores y obviamente trataré en lo posible de actualizar más seguido.**

 **Los quiere**

 ****

 **Junengrey / Irumi17**


	13. Familiaridad y determinación

Hola otra vez mis queridísimos lectores, el episodio 13 al fin está aquí, disfrútenlo

PD: HAY UNA IMPORTANTE DEDICATORIA AL FINAL, ES NECESARIO QUE LA LEAN PORQUE TIENE MUCHO QUE VER CON ESTE EPISODIO Y CON LA REALIDAD.

Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Familiaridad y determinación**

Todos los espectadores estaban pendientes de lo que decían, en las noticias, el asalto a la escuela François Dupont no había pasado desapercibido por nadie, Clara Contard, estaba en vivo en el lugar de los hechos, haciendo un despacho desde afuera, rodeada de policías como escoltas, las respectivas cámaras de señal satelital, espectadores casuales, las ambulancias y los familiares preocupados por sus hijos.

 _ **-"Estamos en las afueras de la escuela François Dupont, en donde se ha llevado a cabo, un operativo, anti-terrorista, por parte de la policía local, debido a un asalto organizado por pandillas.**_

 _ **Llama mucho la atención, la ausencia de los héroes de París, Ladybug y Chat Noir, sin embargo la policía local, ya ha arrestado a la mayoría de los delincuentes, pero me confirman que dos de ellos se encuentran prófugos, aún sin identificar.**_

 _ **No se confirman víctimas fatales hasta el momento sin embargo, hay dos heridos de gravedad, Sus nombres son Marinette Dupaing Cheng, quien afortunadamente está fuera de riesgo vital, pero el otro individuo no corre con la misma suerte, este último fue identificado como Vincent Asa, un joven fotógrafo estudiante de La Ilustre Facultad de Artes de Le College de París…quien recibió un disparo de lleno en el pecho…se presume que fue intentando salvar la vida de una chica que fue retenida como rehén por uno de los fugitivos.**_

 _ **Hay varios lesionados leves, entre ellos Adrien Agreste, modelo de la compañía de diseño de su padre, Gabriel´s….más tarde se ahondarán en más detalles, soy Clara Contard, adelante estudios!"-**_

Un televisor fue apagado con un control remoto, maniobrado por el rockero Jagged Stone…quien no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver en las noticias.

Consternación, terror, indignación incluida la tristeza y culpa que inundaban su garganta.  
Por un lado Marinette, la chica que diseño e hizo sus gafas favoritas, la que diseño la portada de su disco más exitoso…la apreciaba bastante.

Pero el lado culposo por haber prejuiciado a Vincent no le dejaba indiferente, Vincent podría haber sido un fan molestoso, como un chicle en el zapato y vaya que el amaba sus plataformas rockeras, como para hacer semejante comparación, sin embargo, enterarse que el joven había arriesgado su vida para salvar a una chica, y que incluso podría morir, lo hacían arrepentirse de sus prejuicios a con el chico.

- _"Penny, ¿Puedes cancelar la agenda de hoy?"-_ Pregunto más como una orden que como una petición.

Penny sabía lo que era llevarle la contraria al artista, así que sin rechistar y después de un largo suspiro acepto…le dio el día libre al extravagante artista.

********************************HOSPITAL****************************************

Los heridos leves estaban haciéndose las curaciones, Adrien había sido llamado a su móvil de manera insistente por Nathalie, al principio estaba reacio a contestar, sin embargo le contesto más que nada para tranquilizarle y decirle que él no estaba tan mal que lo suyo se pasaría fácilmente en unos días, después de todo su cuerpo entrenado había evitado que le quebraran las costillas con los golpes, que tampoco fueron tan fuertes para él….a su lado estaba Nino y el Gorila, quien sabía que la intención del rubio era, en un rato más ver a Marinette.

Alya, estaba con los desconsolados padres de Marinette, si bien Marinette no llego a estar en riesgo vital, un golpe en la cabeza, no era algo de tomar a la ligera, sobretodo porque había perdido mucha sangre, y podría haber secuelas en su sistema cognitivo, en la memoria de la chica incluso, pero nada de eso ocurrió, sin embargo la angustia, de que su hija no estaba a salvo ni en el establecimiento y a sabiendas de que dos de los delincuentes estaban prófugos era algo latente, en la señora Sabine, en él en señor Tom y claramente en Alya Cesaire.

Marinette no solo corrió con la suerte de haber sobrevivido, tenía a todos sus amigos y familiares pendientes de ella, incluso Chloe…quien a pesar de decir abiertamente odiarla, esta vez se vio arrastrada por la masa que formaban sus compañeros, y por el consejo de su padre el Alcalde Bourgeois.

Sin embargo Vincent no corría con esa suerte, no solo su vida peligraba, si no que no había ni un familiar que contactar, solo estaban Luka, Juleka, y Rose para visitarlos, que si bien no era poco, y más bien era porque Luka y Juleka se habían transformado en sus mejores amigos, y Rose se sentía muy agradecida por aquel desconocido que había arriesgado su vida para salvar la de la chica, y a pesar que era parte del plan que ella escogiera a Vincent como próximo rehén de XY, ella no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, después de todo, nada hacía presagiar la valiente y torpe acción del rubio para quitar el arma del mal humorado cantante de pop, y no solo pago con su riesgo vital, su costosa cámara, también quedo inutilizable, ya no podría realizar fotografías para sus clases, ni su carrera.

Vincent no tenía familiares que se preocuparan por él, desde muy pequeño nunca tuvo a sus padres cerca, se crío en orfanatos, aunque muchos de sus recuerdos fueron borrados de su mente, recordaba que él era un niño criado en tal lugar, solo recordaba a algunos de sus compañeros de hogar, o compañeras, por nombre más que por rostro….y si alguien de su pasado pasaba por frente de él, el solo encontraba en esa persona, algo de familiaridad.

Luka sabía todo lo anterior, y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, en su Laptop con internet móvil, por buscar algún árbol genealógico, que se relacionara con Vincent Asa, el apellido "Asa" era muy común y por lo tanto difícil de encontrar.

Juleka a pesar de compartir la amistad de Vincent y Luka, no estaba al tanto del pasado del joven, y de cierta manera sentía lastima por ese bello chico, bello en todo el sentido de la palabra, físicamente y por sobretodo como persona, no solo lo sabía por el hecho que lo mantenía en el hilo entre la vida y la muerte….el siempre era bueno con ella, con Luka y con quien fuera.

De la sala del Pabellón salió el médico de turno, que había operado al joven Asa.

- _"¿Algún familiar, o cercano del paciente Vincent Asa?"-_ Pregunto ante la expectativa de los presentes, quienes en una natural desesperación ante las circunstancias, se acercaron de forma desesperada ante el profesional.

- _"Yo soy su amigo!"-_ Exclamó Luka rápidamente.

- _"¿Cómo está él?"-_ Pregunto ya consternada Rose, sin si quiera en molestarse en decir si era un cercano o no.

- _"Por ahora hemos logrado momentáneamente estabilizarlo, sin embargo, perdió mucha sangre, y necesita urgente donadores del tipo RH negativo, es un tipo de sangre muy difícil de encontrar, y no se puede mezclar con otro tipo de sangre"-_ Explico a los presentes el cirujano de turno.

Los chicos se miraron consternado, Tanto Juleka como Luka sabían que ellos no tenían ese tipo de sangre, Rose no estaba segura… y antes de que la última decidiera pedir averiguarlo, se escuchó una voz firme, clara y muy familiar.  
 _-"¡Yo soy, RH negativo!"-_ Dijo un señor con sombrero estilo Michael Jackson, unas gafas de sol, una mascarilla, que tapaba su boca, pero una vestimenta inconfundiblemente rockera, solo que casual.

El señor camino en dirección a los presentes con mucha seguridad, hablo con el médico que decidió hacerlo esperar un poco para ir a buscar los materiales para sacar una pequeña muestra de sangre, antes de hacer la transfusión al paciente.

Mientras esperaban el señor, reconoció a Rose y Juleka, se saco por unos segundos las gafas de sol, para cruzar miradas con las chicas, quienes al verlo a los ojos reconocieron ese maquillaje oscuro de sus llamativos ojos, era Jagged Stone, de civil, quien salvaría al paciente Vincent Asa.

***************************Otra habitación del hospital*******************************

Las blancas cortinas de una habitación del mismo color, y con un aroma a alcohol y medicamentos que difícilmente era posible de ignorar debido a su potente fragancia, se elevaban con el soplar del viento de una ventana abierta, a su lado, allí, en ese lugar, se encontraba en aquel lecho solitario, Marinette Dupaing- Cheng, quien recién estaba despertando…

Trato de removerse un poco, trato de mover las piernas, e increíblemente tuvo éxito, lo que inmediatamente descarto que producto del fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pudiera haber quedado paralítica, su cabeza…y luego sintió el dolor y por primera vez se quejo con una mueca que demostraba aquella incomoda sensación…

Movió un poco más sus piernas para acomodarse e intentar sentarse en su lecho, pero algo o alguien específicamente le estorbaban en su proceder, y al visualizar aquello, lo vio…

Sentado en una silla que acomodó seguramente horas atrás para que quedara cerca de la cama, yacía dormido con la cabeza recostada en sus brazos, que estaban entre cruzados y muy bien acomodados en el lecho donde ella había estado durmiendo segundos, o minutos atrás, nadie cuenta el tiempo en que uno queda embelesado, al ver semejante espectáculo, al despertar de semejante estado, es como estar en el infierno, luego en el limbo y luego despertar en el cielo, pero no era el cielo, era la realidad, y si los ángeles tenían alguna forma, esa era su forma, Adrien Agreste a los ojos de la recién despertada Marinette.

Algunas mechas de su cabello dorado se mecían al mismo compas de las cortinas de aquella ventana… de aquella habitación…su mejilla estaba apoyada a la altura de su codo, dándole un aspecto gracioso, y mirando en dirección a la paciente, pero ese aspecto cachetón y tierno contrastaba con unas marcas que provenían de sus ojos, y sus rubias pestañas parecían estar algo húmedas… _-"¿A caso había llorado?"-_ Se pregunto la parisina al observar aquel detalle….y luego todo ese recuerdo, ese pasado, la pelea en el instituto François Dupoint se hizo presente… y no solo para ella, si no para aquel chico que yacía soñando con el mal recuerdo.

*************************************Flash Back*****************************************

Adrien Agreste la protegió, la llevo a la enfermería a duras penas, producto de los golpes que recibió de Wayem que le dificultaron el trayecto, y le volvieron algo torpe su caminar y ni hablar de subir las escaleras para llegar a su destino…que para su mala suerte en ese momento se encontraba la puerta de aquel lugar cerrada, con un candado , al que le fue incrustado un pedazo de chicle…a modo de bloqueo…dejó a una fatigada Marinette sentada en el suelo..y apoyada en la pared cerca de allí.

 _-"¡Demonios!"-_ Exclamó con desesperación en ese momento… se le pasaron mil cosas en la cabeza, y una de ellas fue transformarse en Chat Noir, a pesar de poder ser descubierto a vista y paciencia de los que peleaban en el primer piso, de la vista de una CASI inconsciente Marinette,

Emitir su poder de "Cataclismo" para poder romper la puerta, le parecía la salvación a pesar de las consecuencias y cuando estaba a punto de pedirle a Plagg, "las garras", apareció él…

- _"¡Hazte a un lado agreste!"-_ Le dijo con determinación, pero sin tener un tono amenazante a pesar, de tener ese aspecto…

Sus delgados brazos de tez oscura estaban sujetando un hacha, pero el filo del hacha estaba visiblemente limpio, no así sus bellas manos de tono café oscuro, que estaban heridas con vidrio que aún estaban incrustados entre sus dedos, esas bellas manos, que sirvieron muchas veces para trabajar en computadoras, programar antivirus, crear a Markov, esas manos, estaban heridas…Max había golpeado el vidrio que contenía un hacha, no pensó en que saldría lastimado, francamente no le importó, solo actuó con la intención de que su rubio compañero, llevara a la querida Marinette a la enfermería y pudiera entrar sin que nada se lo impidiera… ni si quiera una maldita puerta cerrada, ni un maldito candado con una maldita goma de mascar en su maldita ranura, incluso para Max, esto fue más prioridad, que rescatar a los profesores que estaban encerrados.

Marinette estaba herida, y ella era querida por todos, porque siempre estaba al pendiente de quien sufría discriminación, ya sea por Chloe, esta última que decidió en este último tiempo cambiar, incluso por el fanfarrón de Kim, que parecía burlarse de todos, de los sentimientos de Ivan por Mylene, pero que con el tiempo y gracias Marinette, supo madurar ese aspecto, incluso arriesgando su vida por ella, en su cumpleaños contra "La Beffana", y haciendo migas con Ivan y con Max, más adelante….por eso para Kim, para Max y para Adrien en ese momento, Marinette era prioridad….Kim coopero con golpear el rostro de Wayem, y dar la libertad a Adrien para que llevara a la chica a ese lugar a ese bendito lugar llamado "enfermería".

Y con la misma determinación con la que le pidió al rubio que abriera paso, con el esfuerzo que conlleva el peso de el hacha, para esos delgados brazos, su baja estatura, y esas manos heridas que dolían con cada centímetro que movía aquella filosa arma, la tomo y la embistió con un poco de torpeza en dirección al candado de la puerta, o a su cercanía, cualquier golpe servía para profanar el tan anhelado lugar para curar las heridas de la franco-china…El primer golpe no sirvió, el segundo tampoco, pero a pesar que las heridas de sus delgados dedos, borboteaban más sangre debido al esfuerzo y a pesar del vidrio que se incrustaba peligrosamente y aún más en sus nudillos , Max nunca se rindió y golpeó, y golpeo y el cansancio de su esfuerzo, por no estar preparado, por no preferir las actividades deportivas y no estar en forma tampoco le importó, siguió golpeando con el filo del hacha aquella zona donde estaba la maldita cerradura…..y finalmente lo logró…

Exhausto y sin aire, dejo caer el arma por inercia al suelo, y en vez de caer con el cansancio que sintió por esta actividad, le hizo una seña con la mirada a Adrien, que estaba un tanto impactado, por la heroica acción de su compañero, para que tomara a la chica de piel cetrina.

Muy poco esperada acción además, Max era de ser racional, de pensar con el cerebro para solucionar las cosas, intento hackear las cerraduras automáticas de la escuela, pero se dio cuenta que estas estaban intervenida con goma de mascar, por lo que fue inútil…y con desesperación, decidió ser un poco más como Ivan, o como Kim y usar la fuerza bruta, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, luego notó que la enfermera del lugar, esa misma que había "ayudado" a Adrien y Marinette después de que esta se desmayara días atrás por el cansancio…estaba atada en una silla, con una improvisada mordaza en su boca, y durmiendo….

- _"!Estos desgraciados usaron cloroformo!"-_ Exclamo el pequeño chico de raza afroamericana a su amigo rubio, mientras trataba con sus torpes y heridas manos desatar una áspera cuerda rosando sus nudillos con vidrió, con la esperanzas de que ella despertara a pesar del componente que la mantenía dormida…aguantándose el dolor al borde de las lagrimas, pero con la misma determinación del principio.

- _"Deberías preocuparte primero de tus manos"-_ Le advirtió el rubio , mientras acostaba a su compañera, para luego buscar las vendas en aquel estante con ventanas por puertas, que para suerte de ambos, estas no tenían la cerradura intervenida con goma de mascar, pero no estaban las llave a la vista…Max, busco con pudor en los bolsillos del delantal de la enfermera y tuvo aún más suerte, encontró las llaves de los estantes…

Busco con una determinación sin deteriorar, unas vendas las cual las tiro, sin el menor de los cuidados al rubio, para que se apurara en tratar de frenarle la sangre a la aspirante a diseñadora….- _"Preocúpate de Marinette, yo estaré bien"-_ Respondió con esa determinación…

Tomó la botella de alcohol, unto un algodón con esta, luego le pasó a Adrien el resto del contenido en su envase y el resto del algodón…

Pasó con la mayor suavidad posible, el algodón con el líquido bajo las fosas nasales de la enfermera, quien despertó de golpe, y fue allí cuando Max retiro dicho algodón con rapidez de las narices de la mujer.

- _"¿Sabes que eso es peligroso, verdad?"-_ Le reprendió la enfermera... volviendo en sí, más por el susto que por otra cosa…

- _"Momentos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas!"-_ Le dijo el chico, apuntando al lecho de la enfermería, mostrando a un torpe niño rubio intentando curar la cabeza de una dormida Franco-China…

La enfermera pegó un grito, se apresuró al lugar, las blancas sabanas ya mostraban manchas de ese tono carmín de la sangre de esa chica, el mismo color de sangre que caía de la boca del rubio, el mismo color de sangre que había en las heridas manos con vidrió del chico afroamericano delgado, de baja estatura, con gafas….

- _"¡De algo que me haya servido que mi madre me obligara a ver su telenovela mexicana favorita"-_ Dijo medio en broma, medio en serio Max, mientras recordaba cómo habían despertado a "María la del barrio", en uno de los episodios de esa bendita franquicia, usando la "técnica del algodón con alcohol".

La enfermera logro hacer un improvisado vendaje que detuviera la hemorragia de la chica, llamó a la ambulancia para que se la llevaran, y mientras llegaban se encargó con pericia de las heridas del niño genio del instituto.

Y en ese instante fue cuando sucedió…

El sonido de un disparo solitario se escuchó con fuerza desde el sótano, donde estaban los músicos, donde había una rehén, donde Vincent, un chico de raza aria, había arriesgado la vida por una completa desconocida para él.

**************************************Fin del FlashBack********************************

Marinette al recordar parte de ello, y Adrien al despertar de aquel recuerdo, el color del mar y el color de las hojas de menta de sus ojos se fundieron en una sublime mirada…que tenía muchos sentimientos por descifrar…

********************Mientras tanto en una habitación post pabellón**********

***************************Flash Back Otra vez, pero de Vincent*********************

Una borrosa imagen mostraba a una niña de unos 8 años aproximadamente, de largo cabello castaño, de ojos claros entre verdes y amarillos, ella corría con cierta desesperación a aquel árbol…el rubio platinado que en ese momento no tenía sus puntas rosas y que bordeaba unos 12 la seguía corriendo…

- _"Detente, si te subes allí te puedes lastimar!"-_ Le advertía él…

- _"Sabes que este es mi único refugio, y que antes era el tuyo también"-_ Le dijo en tono de desesperación, y un deje de miedo y tristeza…pero siempre inocencia propia de la edad, de una niña de su tipo.

- _"Entiendo, pero entonces subiré contigo, para que él señor monstruo no nos encuentre, ya sabes lo que hace para castigar a los niños desobedientes"-_ Le dijo el rubio platinado de ojos verde índigo…

Y fue cuando escuchó una horrible voz llamándolos a ambos, no recordaba como los llamaba, porque nombres, pero era una familiaridad que le provocaba nauseas, ganas de despertar de golpe, como cuando sueñas que te hablan al oído con voz ronca y de ultratumba y te despiertas del susto…

*************************************Fin del Flashback*********************************

Vincent finalmente despertó, se encontraba con una mascarilla que le estaba dando oxigeno, luego por inercia trato de recorrer con su vista el lugar donde estaba, confirmo que se trataba una habitación de hospital, miró a su derecha donde estaba la ventana había allí otra cama, con otro paciente acostado allí, y luego noto algo curioso…unas mangueras pequeñas transparentes pero que contenían un liquido rojo que atribuyó al color de la sangre, conectaban a ambos pacientes y algo más curioso se le fue revelado una vez miro a quien dormía, a quien estaba unido mediantes estas mangueras pequeñas…

De allí resaltaba su bien cuidada barba, su tez más pálida que de costumbre, sus ojos que permanecían como maquillados todo el tiempo, algo corridos, sus ojos abiertos, el estaba despierto, noto que el rubio platinado también lo estaba.

- _"Haz despertado al fin, Vincent"-_ Dijo finalmente en un tono tranquilo, sereno, pacifico y apaciguador….

-" _Jagged…!"-_ Mencionó el joven de cabello rubio platinado asombrado, emocionado, pero debido a su situación, no pudo demostrar con su actitud su inmensa emoción, aún estaba débil, aún tenía que recuperarse…

continuará…. 

* * *

DEDICATORIA:

Quiero dedicar este episodio a la joven Dominicana (menor de edad), que fue insultada y agredida por un chileno con epítetos racistas y xenófobos en la línea 2 del metro de Santiago de Chile, mi país, con mucha vergüenza, de que mis compatriotas, traten a los que la defendieron como "manada de simios", "salvajes" "negros qliaos" por defender a golpes dedicados a este macho facho alfa, que se metió cobardemente con una menor de edad, no soy partidaria de la violencia, pero con justa medida creo que nos toca asumir que es lo que se han buscado estas personas que le rinden "culto a lo ario"….y que desprecian al peruano, al boliviano, al haitiano, al venezolano, al dominicano e incluso al argentino y al mexicano….ya basta, no más!.. Sabemos que la situación migratoria no es la mejor, que el mismo gobierno le ha pintado pajaritos en el aire a los extranjeros que vienen aquí con la esperanza de encontrar pega, porque en su país, mueren de hambre….y sus familias también….tenía planeado lo de "donar sangre" hace tiempo en este fanfic.. y justo salió este tema a la luz…podemos ser del color que seamos, del país que seamos, del continente que seamos, de la orientación sexual, de la identidad de género e incluso, de cualquier raza mamífero o reptil…nuestra sangre, por si no lo saben tiene el mismo color… rojo…por tener una piel nívea, no tenemos sangre azul…y menos nosotros los chilenos, que somos más mezcla que los mixes de Van Buuren …por tener la piel blanca no te hace superior a quien tiene la piel oscura, la "superioridad" ante el otro ni si quiera existe….pero la ignorancia se cura leyendo, y el racismo se cura viajando, y si no tienes el dinero para ir de viaje…o no te da la mediocridad el esfuerzo para conseguir aquello… conoce al menos todos los contextos para dar una opinión… porque tratar a unos extranjeros cansados de la discriminación de "manada de simios" …por defender a una menor de edad, de un ataque cobarde de un macho facho alfa.. no habla mal de ellos, habla mal de quien emite ese epíteto racista a todas luces….y por eso decidí en este caso, poner a Max de héroe y hacer énfasis en su raza, en la raza de sus amigos, y en el presente color de la sangre de todos…eso…saludos.


	14. Una Cruda Verdad

Hola a todos otra vez, la verdad no tuve mucho tiempo en estas semana, estuve programando un taller de pintado mixto tradicional para ilustradores, fue una sola chica, pero ojalá con el tiempo vaya más gente …aquí os dejo el capitulo 14 , xD disfrútenlo.

 _Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc_

 **Episodio 14**

 **Una cruda verdad**

Vincent Asa estaba tratando en lo posible de enfrentar la realidad y a esta misma ese reciente recuerdo disfrazado de sueño, todo era un torbellino de emociones, negativas más que positivas…

Y de repente la cara de Jagged con poco maquillaje, le resulto aún más familiar de lo que la encontraba cuando lo veía en sus conciertos, o en la televisión, o cuando derechamente lo seguía a todas partes.

Ambos en camas separadas de un hospital, unidos por sondas rojas, Vincent recibiendo la sangre de su ídolo directamente fluyendo en el torrente sanguíneo de sus venas, ahora estaba mucho más conectado a él que antes.

Cualquiera podría decir que eran parientes, cualquiera en el lugar de Vincent, siendo tan fanático de Jagged como él, estaría extasiado, pero en ese preciso momento, en ese preciso instante y uniendo los hilos de su sueño reciente, y su pasado, conectaron el rostro de Jagged a una nostalgia desagradable, de una época que el joven Asa, no deseaba recordar y que producto de lo terrible de este episodio escondido en lo más profundo de su inconsciente, en la memoria que se desechaba producto de un impacto psicológico terrible, Vincent bloqueo varios recuerdos de su infancia, pero Jagged en su cabeza nunca le recordó al menos como individuo, ser una persona mala, más bien el rockero para él representaba una imagen optimista y positiva, nunca sintió algo parecido al asco cuando lo veía, sin embargo, con el sueño reciente, y conectando algunas cosas, su rostro le sonaba familiar de aquella época.

Jagged momentáneamente ignoraba todo esto, y obviamente ignoraba el actual estado existencialista del rubio en la cama vecina, pero al ver que la expresión de su más ferviente fan no era la de costumbre, si no una taciturna mirada hacia un punto fijo inexistente en el techo de la habitación, este acto le causo mucha curiosidad…

Ambos protagonistas de una historia olvidada por la fuerza de un mal recuerdo, ambos conectados por el destino de la sangre, y ambos sin saber que alguien muy cercano a Jagged, ya había investigado todo.

**********************************Pasillo del Hospital***********************************

Juleka , Luka y Rose se encontraban en el pasillo, ya se habían enterado que Vincent estaba fuera de peligro, por lo tanto se podía ver en el ambiente un estado de alivio, sin embargo Luka insistía en buscar en su Laptop alguna información sobre algún árbol genealógico de su amigo, en caso de que le pasara algo nuevamente, ya que su tipo de sangre, era muy escasa, y bueno quería asegurarse de que no volviera a correr el mismo riesgo al menos….

- _"No vas a encontrar, nada de todas formas jovencito"-_ De pronto se escucho a su lado, la voz de Peny, quien acababa de entrar , con Nathaniel, Alya , Mylene, Nino e Ivan, que saludaron alegremente.

- _"Hola señorita Peny, ¿qué está haciendo aquí_?"- Preguntó Alya con toda la intención de sacar su celular en caso de que la manager del artista, quisiera dar una entrevista para su blog, pero debido a la expresión seria de la mujer, y la mirada reprobatoria de Nino sobre ella, desistió rápidamente y guardo su artefacto en su bolcillo.

- _"Acompaño a Jagged, el está ayudando a uno de sus fans a sobrevivir, puedes escribirlo en el blog, si te apetece, después de todo, hace falta que la gente tenga consciencia sobre lo necesario que es donar sangre"-_ Respondió con toda la calma del mundo la mujer de cabello magenta.

- _"Vincen Asa, ¿Verdad?"-_ Pregunto muy preocupado Ivan, ya que al estar pendiente de cómo evolucionaba en estado de Marinette, él, junto a su novia Mylene, estuvieron muy preocupados por su amiga que no le prestaron atención a la evolución del joven Asa, se sentían un poco culpables, si bien Vincent no era muy cercano al joven Ivan, ni mucho menos a Mylene, si mantenían una relación algo cercano debido a la amistad que mantenía el rubio con el vocalista de su banda.

- _"Así es"-_ Respondió Peny con una actitud melancólica".

- _"¿Cómo está él?"-_ Volvió a preguntar Ivan..

- _"Ya está fuera de peligro, pero aún no dejan que pasemos"-_ Respondió Luka que seguía intentando llegar sin existo a algún árbol genealógico del chico.

- _"Como veo que insistes con dar con algo que no encontraras, me veo en la necesidad de apaciguar un poco tu insistente curiosidad jovencito"-_ Dijo Peny, para luego explicar lo que sabía.

 _-"No encontrarás nada por ese medio, del joven Vincent, la verdad, es que el creció en un orfanato hasta cumplir los 14 años, luego de ello, el mismo se independizó y se dedico a estudiar, hasta llegar a esa prestigiosa universidad de arte, lo que parece increíble sin el apoyo de algún familiar que velara por ello, prácticamente su voluntad se la hizo el mismo… por alguna razón siempre tuvo un apoyo económico, de alguien de quien nunca nadie supo, que la misma administración del orfanato trato de arrebatarle, el año que se retiró, sin embargo…."-_ Hizo una breve pausa, pero continuo-…" _La madre de Jagged, denunció el hecho, ella trabajaba allí cuidando niños, por lo tanto Jagged como un joven también iba a ese orfanato a ayudar a su madre a mantener ocupados a estos chicos, ya sea jugando al futbol con ellos, o el haciendo sus espectáculos de "estrella de rock" improvisando con la escoba como guitarra….La madre de Jagged no solo denunció este intento de robo por parte del director de este orfanato, si no otro hecho terrible….."-_ Hizo un silencio abrupto, y dio a entender que no quería volver a hablar del asunto….-" _Lo último que diré, es que, en uno de los tantos intentos de Vincent por acercarse a Jagged, siguió a su madre a una reunión de bingo, y ella lo reconoció inmediatamente, y después de que akumatizaron a Vincent, ella decidió contarme todo esto"-_ Acto seguido, tomo su cartera y se fue al baño de mujeres de aquel pasillo.

Luka sabía algo del pasado de Vincent, pero no tanto como Peny, quedo muy impactado, si bien Vincent intentaba al menos ser en lo posible muy honesto con su amigo a Luka le impacto, que no le hubiera contado mucho detalle… lo que de igual forma, le hizo sentido, cuando Vincent, ya sea para omitir información, o por más bien realmente no recordar lo que pasaba, decía que mucho de su infancia no recordaba, y que tampoco quería hacer el esfuerzo en ello.

Por otro lado lo que Peny ignoraba, es que _"el otro hecho terrible"_ que ella omitió en su discurso, si bien la mayoría de los presentes no sabían a qué se refería, e independiente o no si quisieran averiguarlo, no se enteraron, Nathaniel allí presente, lo supo todo, leyó su mente, y se entero de la terrible verdad, del terrible pasado de Vincent Asa, sintió mucho dolor, tristeza, rabia e incluso asco….

Nathaniel, se aparto del grupo, y esto no fue ignorado por Juleka, quien lo siguió, ya que ella (y los demás) sabían ahora que Nathaniel, sabía leer la mente. , Producto de incidente del cual Vincent fue la peor víctima, y se dio cuenta que Nathaniel, sin querer, había leído el pensamiento y por ende la verdad que quería ocultar de su discurso Peny… y con justa razón, era demasiado privado para revelarlo.

- _"¿Estás bien?"-_ Pregunto la chica

- _"No saco nada con decirte que sí, si sabes que estaría mintiéndote, hay cosas que uno no tiene porque saber, y me he enterado de todas formas, de lo que le ha pasado a Vincent….La señorita Peny lo ha omitido, por respeto a la privacidad de ese chico, y yo, me he enterado, y ….me siento terrible por saberlo, me siento un intruso"-_ Hizo una pausa , pero continuo- _" Y a la vez, siento impotencia, de no poder arreglar nada, de no poder cambiarle nada, Vincent no merecía esto, Vincent no merecía ese pasado horrible, Vincent no merecía el desprecio de Jagged … Vincent, no merecía recibir esa bala en el pecho, ese chico ha sufrido mucho, y todo por culpa del resto, de los adultos que los abandonaron… y del miserable que…".-_ A este punto, el sentimiento de culpa, de Nathaniel se mezclaba con rabia, pena, impotencia, y principalmente asco de esas figuras adultas que no solo lo dejaron a su suerte, si no de los que abusaron de esa mala suerte de cuando Vincent era infante, y no solo económicamente, si saben a lo que Peny se refería y a lo descubierto por Nathaniel, que es un acto inenarrable, que no debería ser explicado de forma gráfica…. Todo estos sentimientos, se transformaron en lágrimas y en un llanto estridente por parte del pelirrojo, a lo que Juleka respondió con un abrazo fraternal de amigos, un sentimiento parecido al que Juleka guardaba por Luka…

************Mientras en la comisaría policial de París**************

Sabrina estaba con su padre Roger a cargo de los detenidos productos del ataque que realizaron a los estudiantes de François Dupont, le llamo la atención varias cosas, primero que ni Aurora ni el Italiano mujeriego se veían arrepentidos de ello, no así Wayhem que más que arrepentido , tenía una expresión de angustia, y de que de cierta forma se había visto obligado por el grupo, a realizar estos actos que nunca en su vida había hecho, y mucho menos que se había visto obligado a actuar contra Adrien, ya que en el fondo Wayhem admiraba mucho al rubio, y jamás hubiera aceptado agredirlo ni a él ni a nadie bajo ni una circunstancia, salvo si la vida de su hermana pequeña, se hubiera visto en peligro y ahí había una horrible explicación.

Sabrina decidió entonces acercarse a él para hablarle y ver qué era lo que lo había motivado a hacer eso.

- _"Entonces dime Wayhem ¿Por qué ocurrió todo esto? Sé que tienes una explicación que te mueres por contar, si cooperas puede que incluso haga lo posible por retirarte los cargos, después de todo, si bien tomaste el liderazgo de cierto sector de la banda, según la constatación de lesiones ,las agresiones que les diste tanto a Alya Cesaire como a Adrien Agreste, fueron bastante mínimas, si bien Adrien es un chico que entrena duro su cuerpo, no tuvo nada más que contusiones leves, e incluso con Alya, a quien golpeaste en el rostro, no tuvo ni que recurrir a curación, ella misma testifico que no le hiciste ni cosquillas… no puedo decir lo mismo de las agresiones que sufrió Kagami o la misma Marinette perpetuados por Aurora, quien no se muestra para nada arrepentida.… y entonces ¿Qué explicación me darás al respecto? –_ Se sentó entonces con un aire de seguridad bastante inusual en ella, si bien se sabía que Sabrina era una persona muy inteligente, pues su seguridad en sí misma la limitaba a veces a ocultarlo tras la sombra de Chloe Burgois.

- _"Bueno, ya sabes el poder diplomático que tiene Lila gracias a sus padres ¿verdad?"-_ Respondió el joven para poner en contexto su respuesta.

- _"Si, lo tengo entendido"-_

-" _Bueno, Lila consiguió un viejo contacto de un orfanato donde ella dice que se crío parte de su infancia, dijo que el sujeto le debía un favor enorme, por lo que tendría que acceder a su petición, que más bien me parecía una negociación que el tipo no dudo en negar, y mi hermana iba a ser la moneda de cambio, y con eso y bueno.. se encargo de que uno de sus amigos convencieran a mis padres de tenerla al cuidado ahora que yo no tengo tiempo por mis practicas en otra escuela de esgrima….ella , es decir Lila, se las arreglo para lograr que secuestraran a mi hermana, para conseguir que yo hiciera lo que quisiera, con tal de que no le hicieran daño, y con la esperanza de recuperarla, esto ocurrió el día de ayer a eso de las 6 de la tarde, mi hermana no aparece , y mis padres están desesperados buscándola…solo Lila sabe donde la tienen, y probablemente…si esto se sabe, ….mi hermana ya esté muerta. "-_ Eso último lo dijo con genuina angustia e incertidumbre.

Sabrina, sospecho inmediatamente que nada bueno podría venir de una negociación con Lila, y que un secuestro de una menor ya eran palabras mayores definitivamente Lila, ya no era una persona normal, su locura rallaba en la maldad.

Tomo el radio que le había facilitado a su padre quien le había dado la orden que en caso de que descubriera cualquier cosa moviera a los oficiales de policía, y que diera aviso a todas las unidades en caso de operativo.

Ya habían reportado el día anterior la desaparición de una menor, y como Wayhem se vio envuelto en todo esto por las malas juntas, tenía mucho pánico de contar a sus familiares como ocurrió todo aquello.

-" _A todas las unidades de policía presentes, se reporta y confirma el secuestro de una menor de edad, reportado la tarde de ayer a eso de las 18:15 cambio"-_

Dio los datos de la pequeña, y de la sospechosa quien estaba prófuga desde que detuvieron al resto de la banda ese día.

Ese día varias cosas sucedieron, el señor Damocles se vio obligado a correr el festival escolar hasta después del festival musical de París, lo que de cierta forma, le daba chance a los alumnos a terminar con mejor detalle sus trabajos y presentaciones, y además el mismo festival musical de París se prestaba como una instancia perfecta para repartir volantes para promocionar el festival escolar.

Peny se puso de acuerdo con el joven Luka y con un herido Max para investigar en la biblioteca de la ciudad en busca de datos que dieran con el paradero de la familia real del joven rubio Vincent.

Luka se saco la gorra y las gafas y mostro por primera vez su rostro sin miedo a que le siguiera alguna fan… mostrando en realidad que sus ojos eran celestes y que su cabello era negro con puntas recientemente teñidas de cian.

Y luego a la siguiente semana Marinette ya estaba dada de alta y Vincent al estar ya consciente, ya podía respirar sin maquinaria , y una semana después le darían el alta… pero ese día recibió una visita inesperada, el estaba sentado en su cama, Jagged ya se había ido, debido a su pesada agenda, no sin antes regalarle un disco autografiado por él mismo, y este también se las arreglo para conseguir la firma de Marinette, quien estaba en la habitación del pasillo cercano…

- _"Hola"-_ Saludo Nathaniel tratando de ser lo más natural posible…

- _"Hola Nathaniel, es un gusto verte aquí, desde aquel día me he llenado de regalos y atenciones de tú y tus lindos amigos, y obviamente de Luka, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy, gracias por venir, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-_

- _"Vengo a pedirte disculpas, por culpa de mi reciente habilidad de leer las mentes, sin querer, me he enterado de cosas que no debería, y me parecería injusto guardármelas, y hacer como que nada de eso lo sé….sabes a lo que me refiero, y sabes también que tengo esta habilidad, debido al plan del cual creo que fue también mi culpa"-_

Allí el corazón a Vincent se le encogió, Nathaniel no tenía la culpa, es más estaba tratando en lo posible ser franco con Vincent, pero ahí había un temor latente, el había bloqueado recuerdos de su infancia, su mente era un mundo de lagunas mentales a la fuerza, y de cierta forma, detestaba la idea de enfrentar esos recuerdos, pero también era consciente que si no enfrentaba esos recuerdos, iba seguir siendo un fenómeno asexual a base de traumas, revivirlos al parecer podría hacerlo aún más doloroso, pero con que Nathaniel, no tuviera que hacerlo hablar, y lo supiera solo indagando su mente, lo hacía de cierta forma más cómodo.

- _"Si quieres ayudarme, a superar algo que ni yo recuerdo que tengo que superar, estaré dispuesto a hacerlo, pero no quiero que indagues solo, podría ser un episodio traumático para ti"-_

Vincent tomo su celular y le facilito el número de Simón el hipnotista, lo conocía de pasada, pero cuando lo vio supo que en algún momento requeriría de la habilidad de esta persona, pero necesitaba un complemento y ese era Nathaniel…

**********************************Flash Back Biblioteca**********************

- _"Lamento no poder ayudarles con mis manos, ya saben están hecha añicos, pero puedo dictarles que documentos buscar, y donde encontrarlos, conozco esta biblioteca como el patio de mi casa, así que puedo dirigirlos a la sección de archivos de periódicos solo buscando el año y algunos apellidos."-_ Dijo un poco afligido Max

El apellido Asa, era un apellido adquirido por voluntad propia por Vincent, por lo que no fue fácil.

Buscaron archivos de niños abandonados en orfanatos con sangre RH negativo y en un periódico, encontraron algo interesante.

 _-"Adolescente busca con desesperación a su hijo robado"-_ Leyó en voz alta Luka.

- _"¿De hace cuanto es esa noticia?"-_ Pregunto con insistencia Max.

- _"De hace 18 años, oye Vincent tiene esa edad!"-_ Respondió Luka con una actitud como si hubiera hecho Eureka en su mente.

Leyeron completamente el artículo y descubrieron algo mucho más escabroso.

-" _La adolescente quería tener ese hijo a su lado, pero la familia del padre del lactante se opuso, y como ya era tarde para un aborto, se deshicieron del menor, uno de los sospechosos es un empresario textil llamado Aron Agreste, quien resulta ser el abuelo del lactante, debido a que su hijo de iníciales G.A, no contrajo nupcias con la madre del recién nacido, y se desconoce aún cómo es que mantuvo relaciones con la adolescente de 16 años._

 _-"Agreste!, G.A, Gabriel Agreste, el padre de Adrien!"-_ Exclamo en shock Max.

- _"Tenemos que seguir investigando, si conseguimos un articulo parecido a este podremos buscar incluso a través de las iníciales de la adolescente, para ver si en otro periódico de al menos dos años después dio su verdadero nombre, para poder buscar a su bebé"-_ Dijo Peny buscando archivos de dos años después.

- _"N.S dice aquí como iníciales de la menor"-_ Exclamó Luka.

Y Peny quien encontró el ejemplar que tanto buscaban, lo encontró y cuando menciono el nombre, Max, que conocía a la persona gracias a convivir de lunes a viernes con Adrien en la sala de clases y en la escuela, no daba crédito al nombre que escuchaba.

- _"Nathalie Sancoeur"-_ Dijo Peny… no notando la cara de infarto que ponía Max en ese momento.

- _"Es la secretaria de Gabriel Agreste, es la ex novia de Gabriel Agrest, es la madre de su primer hijo, y si conectamos el tipo de sangre y el año de desaparición del lactante, hay una probabilidad de que….Vincent, sea medio hermano de Adrien, medio hermano mayor"-_ Dijo esto casi tragándose el aire de la impresión.

Continuará

*******************************************************************************************  
 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, la verdad el tema que estoy tocando aquí es bastante delicado, pero es necesario que lo toque, la verdad, siempre nos enfocamos en evitar esto como posibles víctimas de acoso o abuso , lo que me parece muy bien , pero jamás nos enfocamos en las secuelas que esto podría provocar, por un lado tenemos a Vincent Asa, un joven bonachón (medio obsesivo con Jagged, debido a que no sabe relacionarse a primera instancia con alguien a quien admira, a mi parecer al menos)….y bueno, aquí lo quise poner como Asexual, que al sentir algo de aprecio por los demás el mismo teme llegar a convertirse en su abusador ….por eso es asexual…. Y respeta demasiado a la persona que le gusta que en este caso es Juleka.. y como la chica es menor de edad, más está en contra de ese sentimiento que tiene hacia ella….pero en vez de negarla y tratarla mal para alejarla, la quiere y se lo demuestra (con gestos más que con contacto físico).**

 **Y por otra parte está Lila, quien se desquició completamente al arraigar sus sentimientos para evitar sentir dolor, eso más la autoestima baja, que le provoca su pasado de convivir en un orfanato, y además ser producto de abuso, aquí también hay ausencia de padres (por la diplomacia y el trabajo).. diferente al caso de Vincent, que es robo y abandono desde bebé, Como Vincent , no conoce ni a su padre, ni a su madre, no tiene una carencia afectiva asimilada (existe , pero no tiene como representarla, ya que el mismo se forjo una voluntad para seguir adelante)….en cambio Lila, si conoce a sus padres, por lo tanto el sentimiento de abandono, es mucho más fuerte en ella, y por lo tanto la vulnerabilidad, y el abuso que sufre, es gatillante a su manera de ser… claramente a sus padres, jamás les importo que paso con ella en el orfanato, no fueron padres presentes, por el trabajo por surgir por un montón de cosas más….y Lila con vergüenza y dolor se guardo por tanto tiempo aquello, que su corazón se lleno de odio, y envidia hacia los que nunca sufrieron lo que ella sufrió.**

 **¿Cómo podemos entender a una víctima de abuso?, primero, es no pedir que te cuente su experiencia, porque al rememorarla, ellos sufren, reviven el momento y duele, y aunque no les preguntemos, ellos siempre lo recuerdan, y cuando lo hacen, lloran….**

 **Segundo, hablarle como a la gente normal, jamás los miren con pena, sobretodo algunos que tienen la habilidad de transformar sus traumas en catarsis, en el caso de Vincent, el en este fanfic estudia fotografía y a través de este medio él se expresa, no tanto su trauma de manera explícita (que tampoco me gustaría llegar a eso)…sino más bien desde un lado emocional, o simplemente fotografía lo que le gusta.**

 **Lila de momento, no sabe cómo hacer catarsis de sus traumas, y se desquita haciéndole daño a los demás y mintiendo sobre ella misma y los demás para reafirmar un valor que en el fondo ella cree que no tiene como individuo.… (Chloe hace algo parecido, pero es menos grave, ya que igual tiene a su amigo Adrien, y a Sabrina).**

 **Creen instancias de Catarsis y jamás les pregunten detalles a las víctimas.**

 **No acepten solicitudes de extraños, ni mucho menos les mande nudes a desconocidos.**

 **Saludos**


End file.
